It's Always Sunny in Arendelle
by J.R. Quill
Summary: A series of continuations in short stories of my previous story Frozen: A New Story. Watch as Jake, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the gang live their lives in their all new adventures. Laugh and cry with new characters and the old characters you all know and love. Will post each new story as a separate chapter. Will post cover art soon, working on an original picture.
1. Chapter 1

**First in a series of short story continuations of my first Fan Fiction _Frozen: A New Story (sorry for the horrible story name)_**

* * *

**_Anna and Kristoff set off for their honeymoon, while back at home Jake tries to get Elsa to relax and have a little fun._**

**_Warning: Contains movie and book references (see how many you can get) I love references so expect that a lot. And there is a new character whose name is Sirius, that is not a Harry Potter reference. Don't worry he'll explain it to you later (kind of)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a cool autumn day, the sun was setting and the wind was calm. All around the trees were turning orange, red, and yellow. Jake, Elsa, and Agneta were at the docks saying their last goodbyes to Anna and Kristoff as they left for their honeymoon.

"Are you sure you guys will be alright while we're gone?" asked Anna as the servants carried their luggage onboard the ship.

"We'll be fine here, just make sure you guys have fun" said Jake reassuringly. "Paris is pretty nice at this time of year"

"Have you been there?" asked Anna.

"Yeah I lived there for about a year or two a while back. Oh, and when you get there ask for _Prince Adam_, he owes me one and he'll hook you up" said Jake. He winked and made a clicking noise with is mouth.

"Um…okay" said Anna not too reassured about Jake's connections.

Jake decided to help the servants with the luggage, which left Anna and Elsa to converse amongst themselves.

"So…Paris, that's a far trip" said Elsa.

"I know I can't wait! It'll take us a couple of days to get there and then we'll stay for a week and then head home. So we'll be back before you know it" said Anna. She could barely hold in her excitement.

"Where is Kristoff by the way?" asked Elsa.

"Oh…_him_." said Anna irritated.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" asked Elsa.

"It just…_he _wanted to stay here instead of going away, can you believe that? I mean, Paris is the most romantic city in the world, and he rather we spend our honeymoon in the mountains or something!"

"Well that's one of the problems of marriage Anna; sometimes you might run into a few obstacles here and there. But I'm sure you'll come to an agreement eventually" said Elsa.

"If you say so, I just hope everything will go's well. I have to admit I'm a little scared, I've never been this far from home" said Anna anxiously.

"You'll be fine Anna, just focus on having a good time" Elsa reassured her; though she wasn't too reassured herself. The last time she saw he parents was when they left for a trip. She saw them leave, but never saw them come back. They had died at sea and she didn't even get to say goodbye.

"See you in a few weeks" said Anna as she hugged Elsa tight.

Elsa, Jake, and Anna said their last goodbyes and waved as the ship set sail.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Anna's a tough girl, really can't say the same about Kristoff, but Anna can take care of herself" said Jake reassuringly to Elsa.

"*sigh* I know" Elsa grabbed Jake's hand as they waved goodbye once more and watched as the ship sailed into the horizon.

It was night fall and the most citizens were fast asleep in their homes, but Jake is not like citizens. Instead of sleeping in a nice soft bed like he'd rather be, he was busy trying to get Agneta into bed.

"But I'm not tired!" yelled Agneta as she giggled and ran throughout the halls.

"But I am!" yelled Jake as he ran after her. He was surprised how fast a five year old girl could run. He was seriously regretting giving her that slice of coffee cake after dinner.

Jake chased Agneta through the halls, almost knocking over a servant. Jake chased her through the halls and into the great hall. They ran in a complete circle around the great hall, jumped over Elsa's throne, and back into the halls. Agneta made a sharp right turn down the hall, making Jake lose control and slide across the wood floor. He crashed into a wooden bust and it fell on his head. Agneta circled back and stopped in front of Jake.

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" she said as she giggled and began to run again.

"I'm seriously regretting telling you that story!" yelled Jake as he ran after her.

They ran past Elsa's bedroom; who peeked out the door to see what all the commotion was. She was wearing a long light blue nightgown and matching light blue slippers.

"What's going on!" yelled Elsa as Agneta ran past her bedroom door.

"I could use some help here!" yelled Jake as he followed Agneta.

Elsa decided that the only way she was going to bed was to help out. She went into the hall to help Jake catch Agneta, but couldn't find them. Then she heard a loud noise from behind her and saw Agneta running down the hall. She watched as Agneta twirled past her and saw Jake sliding on the wooden floor straight towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Jake as he slid down the hall and crashed into Elsa.

They collided hard and found themselves on the floor.

"Whoops, sorry" said Jake apologetically as he lay on top of Elsa.

"I've run away from a little old woman, a little old man, and I can run away from you, I can!" taunted Agneta from down the hall.

Jake got up off Elsa and continued to chase Agneta down the hall. Elsa decided she had enough. She got up from off the floor, dusted herself off, and prepared herself. She waited for Agneta to come running down the hall, and sure enough she did.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Elsa at the top of her lungs. Both Agneta and Jake stopped dead in their tracks and stood wide-eyed and frozen in front of her. "You, get to bed!" she pointed at Agneta who stood surprised in front of her, "NOW!" Agneta quickly walked to her room, not uttering another word. "And you!" Elsa turned her attention to Jake, "You get to bed too!"

"But…we share a room and-"

"I said go to bed!" yelled Elsa.

Jake quickly ran into their bedroom and closed the door, leaving Elsa standing alone in the hallway. All that yelling had given her a headache and she was extremely tired. She could only imagine all the fun Anna and Kristoff were having while she was stuck at home dealing with a five year old and a twenty-two year old with the mind of a five year old. Elsa decided she could use a break and went to the kitchen for a warm cup of tea.

…Meanwhile…

Things during Anna's and Kristoff's honeymoon weren't going exactly as planned. Anna expected for them to have a romantic dinner at sea, but Kristoff was getting sea sick all over the deck. Anna stood at the railing staring out into the sea. The moon was full and reflected perfectly off the calm ocean. The wind blew gently through Anna's hair; the smell of the ocean filled her nose. She could hear the splash of the waves against the ship and the sound of seagulls in the distance. It was very peaceful, and the cold wind made Anna drowsy. Anna went below deck with hopes of a better tomorrow.

The next morning in the castle Elsa awoke in her bedroom. She saw a plate with a warm buttery croissant and a single rose in a glass vase on her desktop. Next to the croissant was a folded card which read "_Sowwy"_. Elsa assumed Jake made the breakfast while Agneta made the card. She couldn't help but smile. After her breakfast in bed, Elsa got dressed and made her ways through the hall. She walked into the kitchen and the sweet smell of freshly baked croissants filled her nose. She saw Jake over the stove with a batch of fresh croissants on the table top next to him. Elsa walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well someone's in a better mood" said Jake.

"Of course, I had a pretty nice morning" said Elsa as she grabbed a croissant.

"Oh so you got the card I made?" asked Jake.

"Ummm…yeah" Elsa was a little taken back that it was in fact Jake who made the card.

"Good, now listen, Agneta and I were going to head to the market, and I was thinking you could come with us" Jake suggested.

"I can't, I have a lot to do and I'm already behind—"

"Oh come on Elsa, you've been working non-stop since the wedding, you need to get some sun. Look how pale you've gotten, well…more than usual"

"Gee, thanks" said Elsa sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Elsa, it would really mean the world to me to spend the day with my two favorite girls"

Elsa took a moment to think, "Fine" said Elsa finally.

"Alright!" yelled Jake in excitement.

Later that afternoon Jake, Elsa, and Agneta were happily strolling through the village. The sun was bright and high in the sky. It was pretty warm for an autumn day, but just as lovely. Agneta held Jake's hand as the three of them walked through the village. They stopped at a vender's stand. There were various candies, sweets, and deserts on display.

"Hello there your majesty, what can I do for ya?" asked the friendly merchant.

"Can we get some please?" pleaded Agneta.

"Oh no you don't, you're not eating all those sweets, you'll spoil your dinner" said Elsa.

"Please, oh pretty please!" Agneta pleaded.

"I said _no_, Jake help me out" Elsa looked to Jake who had a jar in one arm and a hand full of honey in the other.

"Mmm, what?" said Jake with a mouthful of honey.

"*sigh* What am I going to do with you?" asked Elsa.

"C'mon Elsa, lighten up" said Jake as he swallowed his honey, "Look, he even has chocolate" Jake waved a bar of chocolate over Elsa's face.

"Jake I'm serious, I don't want to—" Elsa caught a whiff of the sweet chocolate. It smelled so good, "Okay maybe one piece wouldn't hurt, but _no_ more than that"

They continued to stroll through the village; a small wagon filled with several boxes of chocolate, pots of honey, and various other sweets behind them. As they walked through the village they saw another stand selling dolls, make ups, and a bunch of other girl stuff that Jake didn't find interesting, but it caught Elsa and Agneta's attention. While they were at the doll stand, Jake ventured over to trader's vardo wagon. Jake went to go climb the small wooden steps, but missed a step and fell butt first to the ground. The wagon's door swung open and young man peeked out of it; he looked about Jake's age.

"Oi, what was all that—" the man looked down at Jake, "Watcha doin' down there?" asked the man, he had cockney accent and a stubble beard. He had scraggy medium-brown hair and grey eyes.

"I fell over" relied Jake.

"Well watcha fell over for?" asked the man.

"I didn't do it do on purpose!" said Jake a little annoyed at the man's simple-mindedness.

"Oh…well allow me to introduce myself, the name's Sirius" Sirius looked over to the side as if he was talking to someone, "Now I know whatcha think'n and it aint that, it's more of a symbolism name than a reference"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Jake highly confused.

"Oh, I was just talking to the…never mind. Now unless you fancy sittin' there, why don't you come in?"

Jake followed Sirius into the wagon. It was dimly lit by a single lantern. Inside he saw shelves filled with a strange assortment of various knick knacks. Weapons, wooden clocks, porcelain statues, wooden mask, creepy Victorian dolls, and you name it.

"So…_Sirius_, that's a strange name, I think I heard it in a book or something" said Jake as he looked around the wagon.

"Me mum gave it to me, it's after a star or something (seriously it's a star, google it). Supposedly me mum and dad met while watching it or some rubbish like that"

"I see" said Jake as he continued to look at all the strange things.

"This is my sister, Gwendolyn, but everyone just calls her _Gwen_" Jake heard Sirius say. He looked over and saw a young girl, about sixteen, standing behind what looked like a register.

She had long dark brown hair with light brown highlights tied back into a long curly ponytail. She was wearing a brown cotton long sleeve shirt and a black apron over it.

"Nice to meet you" said Gwen. Her voice was soft and sweet, she too had a cockney accent like her brother.

"Back at ya, so do you guys own all this?" said Jake.

"Sure do, we travel across the lands sell'n whatever we can muster up and send the money back home" said Sirius, "'Course we do keep a little for ourselves for food and clothes and the like"

"We _would_ do that if my brother wouldn't spend most of it getting pissed at the tavern" said Gwen angrily.

"Aint nothin' wrong with having a few drinks here and there" argued Sirius.

Sirius and Gwen argued while Jake went to look at all the bizarre things they were selling. He saw a wooden carving of a monkey, and old battered Victorian doll, and an old musical box. Jake picked up the box and opened it. Inside her saw a tiny ballerina in a light blue tutu. Jake winded up the box, but nothing happened.

"I wouldn't bother with that mate, its rubbish that is, it never worked" said Sirius.

Jake continued to examine the musical box.

"How much?" asked Jake.

"Didn't you hear me? It's a duff" said Sirius.

"How much?" asked Jake more firmly.

"Suit yourself, Gwen ring him up" said Sirius as he sat on a stool and leaned nonchalantly on the wall.

"I hope you don't mind me asking why you're so interested in such a thing?" asked Gwen as she punched in the keys on the register.

"I'm going to fix it up and maybe give it to someone" replied Jake.

"Someone important?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, she's…pretty close" said Jake slightly blushing.

"*snort* _Love_, not really my cup of tea" said Sirius from the other side of the room.

"Well I think it's sweet. Who is the lucky lady?" asked Gwen.

"Her name's Elsa"

"Sounds familiar, where have heard that name before?" asked Sirius.

"She's the Queen"

"*whistle* Now she's a fit woman she is, I wouldn't mind getting off with her—"

"Sirius! Blimey, that's quite rude!" yelled Gwen at her brother, "I'm terribly sorry for that, my brother can be a real arse sometimes"

"It's quite alright; he's actually pretty amusing in fact"

Gwen giggled a bit as she wrapped up Jake's music box in a brown paper and tied it together with a string.

"Well here's your parcel, best of British to you and Queen, she is quite lovely" said Gwen.

"Thank you" said Jake as he grabbed the small package.

"Cheers mate! Maybe we might meet again in the pub later!" said Sirius as Jake walked out of the wagon and back outside into the village. It was so dark inside, that it took him a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

Jake spotted Elsa and Agneta over by a florist stand and to go meet them.

"There you are I thought we lost you back there" said Elsa.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm hungry, how 'bout you?" asked Jake.

"I could eat" replied Elsa.

"What do you think baby girl, you hungry?" Jake asked Agneta as he picked her up.

"How come you're always picking me up?" asked Agneta.

"Because, I like spending time with you and pretty soon you'll be too big for me to pick up anymore, and you know what?"

"What?"

"You can be two hundred years old and you'll _still_ be my baby girl" Jake gave Agneta a big kiss on the cheek. "Now I packed us a few sandwiches, lets uhhhh—" Jake looked around for a good spot for a picnic. He found bright red maple tree with a wooden garden bench under it. "That's perfect"

They sat under the maple tree while they peacefully ate their lunch. It was almost sundown now and the air was getting much cooler. A gentle gust of wind sent bright red leaves blowing through the wind. After they finished their lunches they helped themselves to one of Elsa's boxes of assorted chocolates. As the sky got darker and the air cooler, a small band started playing a festive tune which attracted a large crowd.

"C'mon let's dance" suggested Jake as he hoped up from his seat.

"Okay!" yelled Agneta in excitement.

Jake grabbed Agneta's hand and together they went to go dance in the crowd. What started out as an on looking crowd soon turned into a bygdedan as everyone started to do various folk dances. People were doing gangar and springar dances as the band played on their accordions, violins, and drums. Elsa decided to stay and watch from the bench. Jake noticed this and ran towards her.

"How come you're sitting here by yourself?" asked Jake.

"You know I don't like to dance" said Elsa.

"C'mon Elsa you need to learn how to venture out of your comfort zone, you know, have a little fun" said Jake.

Before Elsa could protest anymore Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her in the crowd. Together they danced around the town square, twirling and skipping around in circles. Those who didn't dance clapped and kept the rhythm. Jake and Elsa interlocked arms and happily twirled around in a circle. Occasionally they would release arms, twirl around, and switch partners. They would dance around with their new partner and switch again. Jake slipped away as Elsa happily danced around with the crowd. He went to a music vender and bought a hardanger fiddle. Elsa noticed that Jake had left and went to go meet him.

"And what are _you_ doing?" said Elsa, laughing from all the excitement and fun.

"I'm going to show you some music from my neck of woods" Jake lifted up the fiddle to his neck and started playing _Les yeux noirs_, a fast paced Russian-Romani song.

As Jake played the song he started skipping around the crowd, while people stomped their feet and clapped their hands. Fortunately the band knew the song and accompanied Jake as he led a circular line dance; the people reached out their arms, held on to each other's shoulders, and skipped around in a circle. Even Elsa was caught in the moment and joined in the dance circle. Jake hoped up onto a picnic table and started skipping and stomping his feet all over the table top. Everyone danced and clapped as Jake and the band played their music. Jake got so caught up in the moment that he started playing really fast on his fiddle. The band stopped and everyone watched in awe at how fast Jake could play. He played so fast in fact, that the strings on his fiddle started smoking as he played and one of the strings popped. Jake looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"Oops, I guess I got a bit carried away" said Jake, his face red from blushing.

Everyone started laughing and clapping. At first Jake thought they were laughing at him, but then he realized that they were just simply enjoying the music and the dancing. Jake hopped off the table and saw Elsa standing in the crowd.

"Since when did you know how to play like that?!" asked Elsa as Jake walked up to her.

"As long as I could remember" replied Jake, "Like I said before, it's my heritage. I have Gypsy blood, a lot of it actually"

As the sun set and day became night Elsa and Jake sat under the bright red maple tree. They watched as Agneta swung happily from a swing.

"So exactly _how_ many countries do have origins from? Asked Elsa.

"My ancestors have travelled through Turkey, Russia, Hungary, Spain and France. My father was white, so I get it all from my mother's side, but she was also half white on _her_ father's side. I only know family memebers as far back as my grandmother. She lived outside the boarders of France in a caravan camp. I don't know much of my ancestry; my father was a very narrow-minded man, didn't want me and my sister to be influenced by our Romani ancestry. But that didn't stop my mother; she would sneak us out to my grandmother and she'll teach us all she knows. That where I learned how to play music, dance, and speak French" said Jake.

"You know French?!" asked Elsa.

"_Oui je fais, assez couramment trop"_ said Jake in fluent French.

"That's amazing!" said Elsa, "How come you never told me before? Or anyone in that matter?"

"Because people tend to act differently when they found out about my ancestry, so I decided to just keep it quiet" said Jake.

"That's awful" said Elsa.

'Well it's the world we live in. Fortunately I was able to pass by if nobody knew my Romani origins, but that was just another part of me I ended up having to hide. For a long period in my life I resented my gypsy blood because of all the discrimination, especially when I lived in France, but now I finally feel free to embrace my heritage"

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I feel like now we have a whole new level of trust between us" said Elsa. She rested her he head on Jake's shoulder and placed her hand on top of his.

Together they watched in peaceful silence as Agneta played on the swing. The town square was almost empty; the merchants were closing their stands, people were returning to their homes, and guards were lighting the lanterns in the streets. Crickets chirped in the distance and the cool wind made Jake drowsy. If it was up to Jake he would just fall asleep right here in the bench, but he knew that it was his job as head of the Queen's Guard that he get Elsa back to the castle. Jake heard voices in the distance and saw Gwen walking through the village streets carrying her brother over her shoulders.

"_Some drank 'The Queen'—*_hiccup_*—and some her brave ships, and some 'The Constitution'— *_hiccup_*—some 'May our foes, and all such rips, yield to—*_hiccup_*— yield to English resolution!"_ sang Sirius loudly as Gwen dragged him throughout the street. He was no doubt ably drunk and his voice echoed through the quite streets.

"Pipe down you plastered plonker!" yelled Gwen to her brother, "Do you want the whole kingdom to hear you?!"

"Absobloodylootley! _But the standing toast that pleased the most, was 'The wind that blows, the ship that goes, and the lass that loves a sailor!_" sang Sirius more loudly than before.

"Quit taking the piss before you find yourself in her majesty's pleasure!" warned Gwen.

"Don't get you're knickers in a twist sis, oh look there's the Queen! Maybe she'll be up to it?"

"Shut up you knob head…finally we've made it!" they finally reached their wagon. "Get in there you!" she pushed Sirius into the wagon, "I'm off to Bedfordshire; god it's monkeys outside!" Gwen disappeared behind the wagon door.

Once again the street fell quite. Jake decided it was about time for them to head back to the castle before it gets too late. They grabbed Agneta and made their way back to the castle gates. Once inside the castle Jake took Agneta to her room and then went to his and Elsa's room. When Jake walked through the bedroom door he saw that Elsa had already changed into her light blue nightgown and was sitting in their bed reading a book. Jake sat on the bed next to Elsa and started fixing the broken string on his fiddle.

"Today was pretty fun" said Elsa.

"Told you, you needed some fun" said Jake cockily.

"Okay so I guess you were right. Dancing in that crowd, hearing the music and the laughter, I just felt…amazing. Like the music and my body were one, and I could just forget all my troubles and worries. It was just like being on that mountain again. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yeah, actually I do. When I'm flying in the sky I feel like I'm free and I don't have to worry about anything. The best part is when I fly, full speed, and straight into the sky. I burst through the clouds and feel the air running through my hair. And then I just stop, and for a second I feel weightless, like I left all my troubles and fears back on the ground. I start free falling down the sky, the wind in my face, and the sea hurling right towards me. And at the last second I pull up and burst into full speed, flying right over the ocean. The water splashes in my face and I just—" Jake came back to reality and saw Elsa staring and smiling at him, "…Well, you get the idea"

Elsa laughed a little and snuggled up next to Jake. They sat their quietly for a while when suddenly the door creaked open. Agneta peered inside; her eyes red and a tear running down her down her cheek.

"Agneta, what's wrong?" asked Jake.

"I had—*sniff*—I had a bad dream" said Agneta softly.

"Why don't you come up here with us?" suggested Elsa.

Agneta jumped up on the bed and sat herself between Jake and Elsa.

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"I had a dream about the day mommy left" said Agneta.

"Everything is alright now, why don't you stay with us tonight" said Jake as he wiped the tears from her face.

"But I can't sleep" said Agneta.

"Don't you worry, I got just the thing" Jake picked up his fiddle and finished fixing the broken string, "My mother used to sing this to me when I had nightmares" Jake started playing _Brahms's Lullaby_ on his fiddle.

Elsa knew the words and she started to sing along to Jake's melody. Her mother used to sing her and Anna the same song when they were younger.

"_Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight—" _sang Elsa. Her voice was soft. Sweet, and maternal, "—_with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed. Lay thee down and rest, may thy slumber be blessed"_

As Elsa sung and Jake played, Agneta's eyes started to get heavy and she yawned. Elsa continued to sing,

"_Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight. Bright angels beside my darling abide_"

Agneta's eyes got heavier and she drifted off to sleep. Elsa hummed along to Jake's melody as she gently brushed her fingers through Agneta's hair.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy" Agneta whispered before she finally fell asleep.

Jake and Elsa exchanged looks, never would they have though that Agneta would think of them as her parents. They all snuggled up together and fell asleep.

…Meanwhile…

Anna and Kristoff's ship finally sailed into port. Anna and Kristoff stood on deck as the city came into view. The captain walked up to them.

"We've sailed into _Le Havre_ your majesty. We'll pack your luggage into a stagecoach and you'll start the two hour ride to _Paris_" said the captain.

"Thank you" said Anna. The captain nodded and left; she turned to Kristoff, "I can't wait 'till we get there"

"Me too—*yawn*—It's pretty late, how about we just skip the scenic route and just sleep the whole there?" suggested Kristoff.

Anna and Kristoff made their way to the stagecoach. It was a black stagecoach with golden floral decorations engraved on the doors. There were solid gold spokes on the wheels and golden lanterns hung from each side. A stage driver sat on top of the basket and next to him was a guard carrying a crossbow in his hands and a sword at his side.

"*whistle* Fancy" said Kristoff in approval.

They climbed into the carriage and they started to slowly ride through the country side. The night was quiet and peaceful and it wasn't long before Anna and Kristoff cuddled up together inside the carriage and fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning they found that they had arrived at a large building stretching down the street. A man stepped out from the double doors. He was wearing a black frock coat and bowtie with grey pants. He had slick black hair with a touch of gray and a pencil moustache.

"_Bonjour votre Majesté_, and welcome to the _Hôtel Meurice de Paris_.My name is Pierre De Beauvoir and I am the directeur de l'hôtel. May I escort you to your suite monsieur?" asked Pierre. He had a deep French accent.

Anna pulled out a small book and started frantically flipping through pages.

"C'est…la nuit…à viande vous" said Anna as she read through the book.

"Hehehe, there is no need for any of that, all of my staff speaks English" said Pierre, "Come, let me show you our facility"

Pierre led Kristoff and Anna through the entrance of the hotel as hotel workers collected their luggage. The interior of the hotel was huge. The walls were made up of marble and decorative fountains were placed all around the main lobby.

"We are so pleased that you chose _Hôtel Meurice_ as your honeymoon destination" said Pierre as they walked through the lobby.

"This place is amazing!" said Anna.

"Merci Madame, we always thrive for excellence here at _Hôtel Meurice_ and we make it our obligation to make sure your stay here is up to your highest expectations"

Pierre led Kristoff and Anna up a marble staircase and down a hall. The stopped at the very end where there was two double wooden doors.

"And here is your suite" said Pierre as he opened both doors.

Both Anna and Kristoff were too stunned for words. The suite was made up of three rooms. A living area with decorative lounge couches and a balcony. A small table stood in the center; it had fresh fruit and fine wine on the table top. The bedroom had a large canopy bed and the walls were lined with imported paintings and the bathroom had white porcelain slipper tub and a vanity sink with decorative wooden carved cabinets and a large mirror with golden frame.

"Please, if there is anything we could do that would your stay more pleasurable don't hesitate to ask. IL est impossible d'en faire trop de luxe"

Pierre left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Anna and Kristoff alone in the room.

"This place is crazy" said Kristoff as he walked around the suit.

"This is going to be the best honeymoon ever!" yelled Anna in excitement. She grabbed Kristoff's hand and they both fell on the lounge couch. "This is going to be the best week ever"

Back at the castle things have been pretty quiet for these past couple of days. Elsa sat at her throne talking to some dignitaries while Jake stood at her side in his guard's uniform. Jake is usually a fun, care free kind of guy, but when he puts on his uniform it' like his whole personality changes. His eyes changed into a blood red color and he was more serious. He talked differently too, he was more firm and assertive. It was as if he was a whole different person. Jake scanned the room carefully; he saw a couple of servants cleaning up around the great hall, Agneta and Olaf playing near the window, and Elsa having her meetings with the dignitaries.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you might want to wrap up this meeting if you want to make your next appointment your majesty" Jake whispered to Elsa.

"Thank you" replied Elsa, "I'm afraid my guard is right, we'll have to cut this meeting sort"

"As you wish, your majesty" said one of the dignitaries. They bowed and left the throne.

"So what's next?" asked Elsa.

"The Duke of Weselton has requested another—"

"Cancel it" said Elsa immediately.

"Of course"

"Anything else?"

"Just one last thing, a representative of the Southern Isles is here. He says he has news about Hans"

Elsa took a second to control her emotions. Just hearing that name sent a surge of anger and resentment through her. What news is so important that they had to give it to her in person? She could care less about what happened to him.

"Your majesty?"

"Alright, let's see what's so important" said Elsa finally.

Jake escorted Elsa out of the castle and out to the boardwalk. Waiting for them was a Southern Isles ship docked inside the harbor. A man wearing a navy blue uniform stepped off of the ship and onto the boardwalk. Elsa walked up to him; Jake was close behind.

"Greetings your majesty" said the man. "I am Captain Armin of the Southern Isles"

"What news do you bring of Hans?" asked Elsa.

"Yes the…uh *cough*…I was just getting to that. I was hoping maybe we would—"

"With all due respect captain, Arendelle hasn't had any good history with the Southern Isles, and the longer that ship is docked in my harbor the more uneasy I feel. So please, tell me what news you have and be on your way" said Elsa.

"Of course your majesty" said Armin. He cleared his throat, "We just wanted to let you know that the Prince is being put on trial for his crimes. He is not only committed crimes against your kingdom, but ours as well"

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"Well haven't you wandered how he was able to lead such an army if he had already been accused of previous crimes? Young Prince Hans has poisoned his father and imprisoned his twelve brothers and seized control of the kingdom. He has been accused of countless acts of murder and treason and will spend the rest of his days locked away in a dark cell"

"That's all you're going to do?!" asked Jake suddenly, "The man kills dozens of innocent people and you just lock him away?! Why isn't he being executed?!"

"Jake please, control yourself" warned Elsa.

"No, it's alright, I understand his anger" said Armin.

"Yeah, hearing that the person that tried to kill you and your friends isn't getting what's coming to him tends to send a certain level of resentment through you" said Jake angrily.

"I'm afraid the Prince cannot be executed. It against ancient laws to kill any members of the royal family" said Armin, "I'm sorry but that is the best we could do. The oldest of the twelve will take charge of the kingdom and his coronation will take place soon, we hope that we leave the past behind us" Armin held out his right hand. Elsa hesitated at first, but finally shook Armin's hand. "Excellent, please accept our deepest apologies and may we have a bright future together"

Armin let go of Elsa's hand and left for his ship. Jake and Elsa watched as the ship set sail and left the fjord.

"Are you really going to trust them?" Jake asked Elsa.

"Of course not, but if we want everything to be alright we'll just have to settle for an uneasy peace" replied Elsa.

Jake escorted her back to the castle. Neither of them said a word. They were both trying to comprehend what had just happened. They spent the rest of the day like this, quiet and uneasy. At last it was dinner time and things were starting to loosen up.

"Anna and Kristoff should be back home tomorrow morning" said Elsa.

"Really? You know…_we_ should have a night out ourselves" suggested Jake. It took all day, but he was finally back to his playful self.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"Let's go have some fun, just me and you"

"I don't know—Agneta please take smaller bites" Agneta had attempted to chew off a piece of her meat with her teeth, but was struggling. Jake grabbed a knife and fork and started cutting the meat.

"C'mon Elsa me and you, we'll hit the taverns and we'll have a good time" said Jake as he cut Agneta's food into small pieces.

"Jake I _really_ don't think—"

"Don't worry; we could get Kia to watch over Agneta and I promise you'll have a great time. When have I ever steered you wrong on this stuff?"

"So far you haven't, but a _tavern_? I don't think a tavern is the right place to take a Queen out for a date. Plus I don't drink"

"Well damn it what _do_ you do?! You don't dance, you don't drink…do you even _know_ how to have fun?"

"Of course I do!" said Elsa a little offended.

"Then prove it, meet me at a place called _The Cross Keys_ and prove to me that you can have a little fun" said Jake.

"I will!" said Elsa angrily as she got up from her seat and stormed out of the room.

Jake leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head in a casual manner.

"And that's how reverse psychology works Agneta" said Jake smugly.

…Meanwhile…

It was the last night of Anna and Kristoff's trip and they were arguing on how they were going to spend it.

"Why should _you_ pick what we do?" asked Kristoff, "I've let you pick the entire time we've been here!"

"Because your ideas suck!" replied Anna.

"Listen Anna, I went dancing with you, I visited the Loove with you—"

"It's pronounced _Louvre_, the _Musée du Louvre_!" Anna interrupted.

"Whatever! Why can't I just spend a quiet night with my beautiful wife?"

"Because…it's not romantic"

Kristoff put his hands around Anna's waist, "Then let me make it romantic. You go out and do whatever you want, and when you come back I promise you'll have the most romantic dinner you've ever had"

"Really?" asked Anna.

"Really" said Kristoff reassuringly.

Anna gave Kristoff a quick little kiss and happily ran out the door.

"Now all I need to do is learn how to cook" said Kristoff out loud to himself.

…Meanwhile…

Elsa was walking nervously through the dark village. Things were pretty quiet. A few people were walking around the village; they were laughing and talking loudly amongst themselves. Elsa looked around for the tavern. She saw a building at the end corner of a street. A wooden sign hung over the door. There were two decorative skeleton keys crossed over each other burned into the wood; under the keys read: _The Cross Keys_.

"This must be the place" said Elsa out loud to herself.

Elsa walked up to the door. She raised her hand to turn the knob, but hesitated.

"You can do this" Elsa told herself, "You know how to have fun, and you're going to prove it to that self-righteous prick…whom you love very much"

Elsa took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside she a long bar at the right wall of the tavern and booths with red cushions were lined up on the left. She walked up to the bar and got the bartender's attention.

"Eh-hem, um…excuse me…sir"

The bartender looked up, "Oh, y-your majesty! What can I do for you?" asked the bartender surprised to see the Queen in such a place.

"I'm looking for someone. He's a young man, near my age, and has black unkempt hair?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about. We get all sorts of people in here" said the bartender.

"He's pretty tall; kind of muscular build…tends to set thing on fire?"

"Ohhhhh, you mean him over there?" the bartender pointed over to the third booth from the end.

Elsa saw Jake along with another young man and woman talking and laughing at the booth. Elsa held her breath and made her way towards the booth.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up" said Jake as Elsa reached the booth. "Elsa this is Sirius and his sister Gwen"

"It's nice to meet you your majesty" said Gwen.

"Hiya" said Sirius.

Elsa took a seat across from Jake.

"It's nice to meet you all. _Sirius_…I feel like I heard that name before" said Elsa.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, I have no idea why"

"This is so exiting, I've never sat at the same table as royalty before!" said Gwen.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Gwen! Sorry 'bout that your majesty, my sister could be a real nutter sometimes" said Sirius.

"Oh no it's fine, really, I don't mind. And please, just call me Elsa"

"Sorry your majesty—I mean Queen Elsa—I mean Elsa, oh sorry" said Gwen frantically.

"Jeez Gwen calm down before you have a heart attack" said Jake. "So Elsa, since you're here lets order some drinks—YO, BARTENDER! LET'S SOME DRINKS!" yelled Jake from across the tavern.

The bartender filled four mugs with ale and brought them to the table. Jake took a big swig and got foam all over his face. Gwen tried to take a sip, but Sirius quickly stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! I already snuck you in here, but that's enough. You're not of age to drink yet" said Sirius as he pulled the mug from Gwen's hands.

"Only by _two_ years!" protested Gwen.

"And maybe in two years you'll understand"

"But you've been getting pissed since you were my age!"

"My point exactly, you're not gonna be a cock up like me. Let's get you some tea"

"*sigh* Fine" agreed Gwen finally.

"Maybe I'll have some too" suggested Elsa.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting out this that easily" said Jake, "I mean, unless you don't want have a good time and prove me right once again"

"No I can do it!" said Elsa angrily.

Elsa raised the mug up to her lips. The smell of the ale filled her nose. It had an unexplainable sour smell to it. Elsa decided to go a little further and take a sip. It tasted surprisingly sweet and fruity.

"That's…this is….this taste…"

"Taste like love, success, and fun doesn't it?" asked Jake.

"Nectar of the gods!" said Sirius as he took a big gulp out of his mug.

"I'll have to admit, it taste a little bitter at first" said Elsa.

"Don't worry you'll grow to like it the more you drink. It's an acquired taste" said Jake.

"Just don't drink nothing from _The Hound and Stag_, that sh**t will taste like skunk piss in a jar" said Sirius.

Elsa took a big gulp from her mug and burped loudly.

"Oh my goodness!" said Elsa embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face was red from blushing.

Jake and Sirius both laughed so loudly that they spilled their ale all over themselves and the table top.

Back in France Anna was excitedly exploring the streets of Paris. She was amazed at all the bright lanterns that littered the streets. It was if she was walking through the starry night sky. She couldn't believe she was actually here in this beautiful city. Anna spotted a small café and ran towards it. It was a nice small café with tables and chairs on the outside. The walls were covered with vines and purple flowers. Above the door stood a sign which read: _Jardin de Dionysos._ Anna walked up to a man in a purple vest at the front door. He smiled when she approached him.

_"__Bonjour Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" _said the man.

"Oh sorry, I don't—" started Anna.

"Oh, my apologies madam, I do speak English" said the man. "Is this your first time in Paris?"

"Yes, it's my honeymoon" answered Anna.

"Ah, your lune de miel, but where is your husband?" asked the man.

"He's back at the hotel. It's our last night here and he promised a romantic dinner"

"Very nice, very nice. Well since it is your last night in _La ville de lumière_ let's make sure it is your best! Follow me madam" the man gestured for Anna to follow him and he led her through the garden.

"My name is Rémi Belleau and this is my café" said Rèmi as he gestured to his garden.

"You own all this?" said Anna in awe.

"Yes, my grandfather built this place from the ground up, and when he died he gave it to my father, and my father gave it to me. Right this way madame" Rèmi gestured Anna towards a diagonal herringbone brick walkway leading down the garden.

There was a grape arbor over the walkway covered in luscious purple grape vines. Gas lanterns emitting a golden light lit up the walkway.

"It's beautiful" said Anna in awe.

"That's not even the half of it" said Rèmi.

Anna walked down the walkway and when she reached the end she saw a grape arbor bench swing with soft red and golden cushions.

"Please, have seat madame" said Rèmi.

Anna took a seat on the bench swing. It swung backwards as she sat on it. She swung back and forth on the bench a few times; it was very relaxing. Rèmi brought over a bottle of wine and a block of fine cheese.

_"__Château Cheval Blanc, seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs pour Madame._" said Rèmi seductively, "_Mangez bien, reiz souvent, aimez beaucoup_"

Rèmi bowed and left Anna alone to enjoy her wine and cheese. Anna lifted the glass to her nose; it had a sweet, floral aroma. She took a sip, it tasted sweet and elegant. Anna swung on the bench some more, the cool wind blowing gently through her hair; the sweet smell of the grapes over her head. She swayed back and forth in the bench; it was like she was sitting in a peaceful ocean. She could just imagine what Kristoff had in store for her.

Back at the hotel however, Kristoff was in a panic. He had absolutely no idea how to be romantic. He was pacing back and forth around the hotel suit when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He quickly went to the door and looked out the peephole. He let out a sigh of relief; it was Pierre. Kristoff opened the door.

"Bonjour monsieur is there anything you need for your last night here?" asked Pierre.

"Actually yes, do you know how to be…_romantic_?" asked Kristoff.

Pierre smiled, "With all due respect monsieur, I'm French"

…Meanwhile…

Jake, Sirius, Gwen, and Elsa were all loudly talking and laughing in the tavern. Jake took a big gulp from his mug and burped loudly. A column of fire shot of his mouth like a dragon. Sirius and Gwen cheered in amusement.

"Blimey that was wicked mate!" exclaimed Sirius.

"So you both have powers?" asked Gwen.

"Yup, mine came from a phoenix, don't know about her through" said Jake as he gestured over to Elsa.

Elsa took a big swig of her ale and slammed the empty mug on the table next to the other three mugs.

"Elsa I think you've had too many" said Gwen concerned.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!" said Elsa, obviously drunk.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! You're plastered!" yelled Jake.

"You're drunk too!" yelled Elsa.

"Hell we're all drunk!" yelled Sirius, "A toast to alcohol! The cause of, and solution to, all of life's problems!" Sirius raised his mug.

Jake, Elsa, and Sirius clanked their mugs together.

"All of you are off your trollies!" said Gwen as she angrily sipped her tea.

"Belt up Gwen, we're just having a good time!" said Sirius.

"It's just like brother to get pissed, give him a couple glasses and he's sure to make a spectacle of himself" said Gwen angrily to herself.

"I'm off to see a man about a dog" said Sirius as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He stopped in front of a mirror, "Excuse me" said Sirius to his reflection. "S'cuse me sir, I just wanna get past you…mate, please out the way…EXCUSE ME!" Sirius continued to argue as he tried to get pass his reflection.

"Hey, hey, hey I just this awesome Idea! Let's play _I never_!" said Jake excitedly.

"Wh-what's that?" asked Elsa.

"One person says something they've never do, and if anyone had done it before, they take a drink" explained Jake.

"That…sounds…awesome, let's do it!" said Elsa.

Sirius came back to the booth.

"Th-that guy over there is a real bugger!" said Sirius as he gestured to the mirror.

"You're telling me" said Gwen under her breath.

"Alright, I'll go first" said Jake. "I've never…froze my kingdom in an eternal winter" said Jake smiling at Elsa.

"_Ha-Ha_" Elsa laughed sarcastically and took a drink. "Alright…I've never…ooh, I've never gone to prison"

Both Jake and Sirius took a drink.

"Okay I got a good one" said Jake, "I've never been streaking"

Sirius took a drink.

"I've never dated someone and their sibling" said Elsa. Sirius took a drink. "At the same time?" Sirius sighed deeply and took another drink.

"I've never lied about a sexual preference to get out of a date" said Elsa. Jake and Sirius took a drink. "Wow really?"

"Hey, there is some fugly looking girls out there" said Jake.

"Unlike you my Queen" said Sirius seductively. "How about you come home with tall, dark, and handsome bloke like myself?"

"You are dark and handsome" said Elsa, "When it's dark, you're handsome" Everyone laughed.

"Alright…I've never…hmm, let me see…I've never had sex with an inanimate object?" said Jake.

Everyone looked at Sirius. He hesitated for a moment and then took a drink.

"Ahhhhhhh, what the hell man!" said Jake.

"That's disgusting!" said Elsa.

"The lights were off, and I was drunk—"

"LA-LA-LA-LA! I don't want to hear it!" said Jake as he covered his ears and shook his head.

They played on for a while. Question after question, and each time Sirius took a drink. Soon he was up to twelve drinks.

"So…Sirius, you uh…you got the history there buddy" said Jake.

"Shut up!" yelled Sirius.

"Okay one more…" said Jake. "I've never…been so drunk that I woke up in strange place dressed in drag"

Everyone waited; they looked over to Sirius who just looked at his drink with downcast eyes. Then they looked to Gwen who was giving Sirius a withering look. They turned back to Sirius.

"…It was my mate's stag night" said Sirius finally.

"Ahhhhh COME ON!" yelled Jake and Elsa simultaneously.

Jake decided that they better stop before things get even weirder than they already were. They ordered more drinks and played Jake's favorite drinking game, _Sink the Battleship_. They ended up getting so drunk that they got kicked and decided to take the party out to the streets.

…Meanwhile…

Kristoff and Pierre were busy getting ready for the dinner. With the help of the hotel staff they set up a table on the balcony and lined the railings with rose vines. The hotel chef prepared a _Boeuf Bourguignon_ and a chocolate fondue with the biggest, sweetest, and juiciest strawberries in Paris. A tailor gave Kristoff a black tailcoat with a red vest, black pants, and red bowtie.

"Everything is going to be fine monsieur; my staff and I are the best at what we do. We were the ones who got Napoleon and Josèphine together…though I'm afraid it didn't work in the end, but I'm sure you'll be different" said Pierre reassuringly.

"Thanks" said Kristoff sarcastically.

Just then one of the hotel workers came running out to the balcony.

"_C'est la princesse, elle est à venir!_" said the worker frantically.

"What does that mean?" asked Kristoff.

"Well it seems that the princess is on arrival, I'm afraid it's up to you now—BON TOUT LE MONDE, VOILÀ QUE NOUS PARTONS!" yelled Pierre to his employees.

They started to quickly pack up their stuff and left out the door. Kristoff had only a couple of seconds before he heard a knock on the door. Kristoff quickly fixed up his hair, straightened his tie, and opened the door.

"Whoa Kristoff you look…_different_…I-It's a good different and the suite" Anna looked around the suite.

The lights were dimmed and there were scented candles lit all around the living room. Rose petals were laid out over the floor making a trail to the balcony.

"Kristoff…this is—"

"Only the best for you Anna" Kristoff took Anna's hand and led her to the table.

Kristoff pulled out her chair and Anna took a seat. Kristoff pushed her chair back in and then took his seat. A servant came into the suite and filled their glasses with red wine.

"From the directeur de l'hôtel monsieur" said the servant. He bowed and left the room.

"This is so nice" said Anna as she looked over the city. The streets were bright and golden like stars in the night sky. In the distance she could see the _Arc de Triomphe_.

"Definitely better than anything we have back at Arendelle" said Kristoff.

"Thank you Kristoff" said Anna. "This trip, this night…it's like one big dream. And I don't want to wake up"

A shooting star shot across the night sky. Anna went up to the edge of the balcony, closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Hehe, you know it's funny" said Kristoff.

"What?" asked Anna as she opened her eyes.

"A long time ago, when I was young, I stared up into a sky like this one and wished upon a shooting star. I wished that one day I would maybe find love. And sitting here tonight, staring into your beautiful eyes makes me realize that dreams come true"

Anna went into Kristoff's arms and looked up at him.

"How did a guy like me end up with a princess like you?" asked Kristoff.

"Hmm…I recall bribing you to take me up the north mountain" said Anna playfully.

"Oh yeah" Kristoff held Anna tighter in his arms and brushed his hands through her hair. "I can hold you forever" said Kristoff softly.

Anna looked up into Kristoff's eyes and they shared a very passionate kiss.

The next morning they arrived at the Arendelle sea port. Anna and Kristoff held hands the entire walk up to the castle. When they walked inside the castle they greeted with goat ramming its head in Kristoff's gut.

"BA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" yelled the goat. It ran out the castle and into the village.

"Are you alright?" asked Anna as she helped Kristoff to her feet.

"I'm fine" said Kristoff breathlessly, "What was that?"

"A goat" replied Anna.

The walked deeper inside the castle. They heard a deep groan echo through the halls and Anna held on tight to Kristoff's arm.

"Wh-what was that?" asked Anna nervously.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the kitchen" said Kristoff.

Kristoff and Anna slowly made their way to the kitchen. Inside they saw someone in fancy yellow ball gown and a wooden bucket over their head lying on the cooking table.

The person groaned again. This time Anna recognized whose voice it was. "Jake?! Is that you?!"

"K-K-I-I-I-I-I-I-L-L-L M-M-M-E-E-E-E-E!" groaned Jake. He sat up and the bucket fell off his head. He had dried blood all over his face. He saw Anna and Kristoff staring at him, "Take a picture it'll last longer" spat Jake.

"What happened here?" asked Anna.

"OUCH!—not so loud!...and can someone PLEASE turn off that light!" whined Jake.

"That's the sun Jake" said Kristoff.

"Oh…anyway I have no idea what happened last night, it's pretty fuzzy. The last thing I remember is running into a cupboard trying to find _Narnia_" said Jake rubbing his head, and then he suddenly felt sick. "Oh god…" Jake grabbed a nearby pot and threw up in it. Instead of regular vomit however, Jake threw up something like molten lave and it melted through the pot and through the floor, "I can fix tha—BLAH!" Jake threw up lava again.

"Where's Elsa?" asked Anna.

"Huh? Oh yeah…she's uhhhh…over there" Jake pointed to Elsa. She was lying passed out on the floor.

"Elsa!" yelled Anna as she ran up towards her. Her hair was an absolute mess and her dress was ripped at the bottom. Her entire left sleeve was completely ripped off. She was also missing one of her ice heels.

"My head hurts so much, god life sucks I'm never drinking again" groaned Elsa.

"What did you guys do last night?" asked Anna.

"We went out to the tavern and Elsa got pissed drunk" said Jake.

"I wasn't _that_ drunk" moaned Elsa.

"You ran through the streets singing _Let it Go_ and then you tripped in a rabbit hole and asked me when the tea party was going to start" said Jake. "Then you got scared because you thought your shadow was chasing you and you ran into the wall"

"Oh…well I recall that you bust your nose running into a brick wall because you said you were trying get to this place called _Platform 9 __3/4_. And then your drunken friend Sirius dared you to steal dress. After that you two ran through the streets, banging on people's doors and asking them if they wanted to build a snowman. And then you broke into a farm and proposed to a goat. The wedding is next Sunday" said Elsa.

"Oh yeah…man we were f***ed up!" said Jake laughing as he said it. "So how was your guys' trip?" asked Jake.

"Oh it was wonderful!" said Anna, "We danced, we dined on great food, we—"

"Anna please, I was looking for a _good or bad_" said Jake messaging his temples.

"*sigh* It was fine" said Anna.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm going to pass out now" said Jake as he slowly got to his feet. He stumbled over and fell face first to the floor.

Kristoff picked grabbed his arm and dragged him over his shoulder.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up" said Kristoff as he dragged him out of the kitchen.

"So you got pretty crazy last night huh?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Please don't" moaned Elsa.

Anna helped Elsa and to her feet and together they left the kitchen. A few moments later s loud banging noise came from the stove and Sirius popped out and fell to the ground. He was wearing an ugly floral dress and a large plumed hat.

"Oi, what the bloody hell happened last night?" asked Sirius to himself. He looked over and saw the goat chewing a piece of fabric right next to him.

"B-A-A-A-A-A-A!" screeched the goat.

"Piss of wanker!" yelled Sirius at the goat. He got up and left the kitchen.

_**The End.**_


	2. The Game of Shadows Pt 1

**So after watching Sherlock Holmes I came up with this story, which explains the title (If it's that bad, just tell me and I'll try to think of a new one). Near the end I ended getting really deep into the story so I decided to extend into different parts. I'm hoping for possibly four different parts, but it might be more or it might be less depending how the story folds out. I will, however, tell you to expect some more new characters in the future. Enjoy.**

* * *

**After a failed attempt on Elsa's life, Anna is left in a coma and it's up to Jake to assemble a team and solve the mystery. But this mystery may span out to become something bigger than Jake could have ever expected.**

**The Game of Shadows: Pt. 1**

* * *

It was a cool autumn day; the sky was gray and still. Elsa sat in her throne waiting for appointment, but whoever it was was a no show. Jake stood at the side of her throne, eyes red and alert. The entire castle was unnaturally quiet and that silence created a sense of uneasiness. Elsa decided that whoever held that appointment wasn't going to show up and left her throne. She walked over to a lounge chair and rested on it. Jake was close behind her, standing at attention.

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere I go" said Elsa.

"I made a promise to protect you and Anna, and I intend to keep that promise" said Jake.

A servant walked in the great hall and placed a tray with fresh cup of tea and biscuits on the small table next to Elsa. The servant said nothing, he just put down the tray and left. He wore a gray flat cap tilted over his eyes so only his nose and mouth cold be seen. Anna walked in after the servant sat on the lounge chair next to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa, watcha up to?" asked Anna.

"Nothing now, my last appointment never showed up" replied Elsa.

"Well since you're free how about me and you go out into the village?" suggested Anna.

"Of course that is if my shadow would allow me" said Elsa jokingly as she gestured towards Jake.

Anna inched closer to Elsa so Jake couldn't hear them, "Why does he get like that anyway?" whispered Anna.

"What do you mean?" Elsa whispered back.

"You know, that creepy thing he does with his eyes, how it changes color and stuff"

"Honestly I have no idea, I've noticed it too"

"I've got to admit it is kind of cool…in creepy kind of way" Anna inched back, "Well I guess I'll see you later" said Anna in out loud. She looked over at the tray of biscuits, "How long as that's been sitting there?"

"Help yourself" said Elsa.

Anna grabbed the cup of tea and a biscuit and made her way out of the great hall.

"Hey Jake" said Elsa.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" asked Jake.

"Have I ever to—" Elsa was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and a loud scream.

Jake and Elsa rushed out of the great hall and towards the source of the sound. When they ran into the hall they were horrified. Anna lay on the floor twitching and foaming at the mouth. Next to her lay the broken shards of the teacup and spilled tea. The biscuit that Anna picked up also lay on the floor next to her; there was bite taken out of it.

"ANNA!" yelled Elsa as she ran up to her.

A maid stood stunned and shaking over by the wall.

"What happened?!" Jake asked the maid.

"I-I-I don't know, s-s-she j-just collapsed, I-I-I—" stuttered the maid.

More servants and guards came running into the hallway and stood horrified as Anna continued to twitch on the ground. Jake picked up a small piece of the biscuit and put in his mouth and immediately spit it out.

"Everybody back up!" yelled Jake to the crowd as he knelt next to Anna.

He held up her head and stuck two fingers down her throat. Anna instinctively gagged and threw up all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Elsa.

"She's been poisoned" said Jake.

"What?! Poisoned?!" said Elsa.

Anna started coughing and hacking; she had finally stopped twitching.

"Anna, are you—" started Elsa. Anna's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp. "Anna?...Anna!...ANNA!" yelled Elsa as Anna lay limp in her arms.

"Hold on" said Jake. He took Anna in his arms and pinched her wrist. Then he placed his head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. After a chilling three seconds he finally heard a beat. He let out a sigh of relief, "She's alive" said Jake finally.

"Why would anybody tried to poison Anna?" asked Elsa.

"They wouldn't…this was meant for you"

"W-what?!"

Jake got up and scanned the room. He saw someone quickly walk away from the crowd. It was the same servant with the flat cap that brought Elsa the poisoned biscuits. Jake pushed through the crowd and ran after him. He chased him into the great hall and he ran towards the doors. Two guards stood at attention by the doors.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Jake at the guards.

The guards advanced on the mystery servant but he knew had to take care of himself in a fight. As one of the guards reached out an arm the man grabbed it and kneed the guard hard in the gut. As the guard fell to the ground the man quick jabbed the other guard in several places and he fell to the ground. It happened so quickly that Jake didn't even see it happen. All he saw was two armed guards fall to the ground and the mystery man run through the doors. Jake chased him out the castle and into the courtyard.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" yelled Jake to the guards by the castle gates.

They quickly closed the gates; the man had nowhere to go, for what Jake thought. The man ran up the castle wall and hopped over the ledge. Jake flew up into the air and looked desperately for the mystery man. Jake saw him running through the streets. Jake flew full speed towards him and tackled him to the ground. The man's cap got knocked off and Jake was able to get a better look at him. He was young, a little older than Jake. He had ash blonde hair and stubble beard with light blue eyes. The man broke free of Jake and pulled out a knife. Before Jake could react he jabbed the knife in Jake's heart. The man jumped to his feet and ran, leaving Jake to bleed out on the ground. Jake felt the pain of the blade hitting his heart, but he wasn't dead. How could he be? He was immortal. Jake pulled out the knife and watched as the gash in his chest closed up. He seemed to be able to heal himself pretty quickly; he didn't even have a scar. Jake quickly caught his breath and ran after the man. Jake chased him through the village and saw him run up the side of a house and climb to the roof top. Jake shot flames from his feet and shot up after him. The man turned around to face him.

"You're alive? How! I stabbed you right in the heart!" said the man.

"I guess you're not as a skilled assassin as you thought you were" said Jake.

The man threw the knife and ran. The knife flew into Jake's shoulder and he stumbled back. Jake quickly recovered and continued to chase him. They jumped over roof tops as Jake continued to chase after him. They found themselves running towards a ten foot long gap between a house and a bakery. The man ran full speed and leaped off the ledge. He swung his arms as he flew through the air and landed on the roof top of the bakery. He continued to run across the roof tops.

"Of course he does" said Jake exasperated.

Jake ran towards the gap, but due to his shoulder injury couldn't pick up enough speed. Jake jumped off the ledge but fell short. Before he hit the ground he shot flames out of his feet and fist and flew into the air. He flew beside the roof tops and caught up to the man. He turned to face with a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"What _are_ you?" asked the man breathlessly as he ran.

Jake shot forward and cut the man off. He froze and they stood there staring at each other; the wind blowing hard in their face.

"Tell me who you are!" ordered Jake.

"*chuckles* You think you can stop this?! You have _no _idea what's coming, not you or that _freak_ Queen of yours!" the man reached inside his shirt and pulled out a little black ball. He threw to the ground before Jake and it exploded into a huge plume of smoke.

The smoke burned Jake's eyes and he couldn't see. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone. Thunder clapped loudly in the sky and rain started pouring down hard.

Jake opened the doors to the great hall. He was soaking wet and his blood was trickling all over his arm. He turned to one of the guards.

"You" said Jake firmly.

"Y-yes sir" the guard nervously answered.

"Get all the servants and guards and tell them to gather here in the great hall" Jake ordered.

"Yes sir" the guard quickly went to do what he was told.

"Wait" the guard stopped dead in his tracks, "Where is Princess Anna?"

Elsa was waiting nervously in Anna's bedroom. Anna lay in her bed, still unconscious, while the doctor examined her. The door swung open and Jake walked in the room. Elsa immediately got up.

"Jake!...you're hurt"

"I'm fine, how is Anna?"

"She'll live" said the doctor as he packed up his medical supplies, "Thanks to your quick thinking she didn't ingest a lethal amount of…whatever she ingested. But whatever it was caused an epileptic seizer and right now she seems to be in a comatose state"

"We'll she be okay?" asked Elsa.

"I…I don't know…I still have no idea what poisoned her, and I don't know how long she'll be out. I'm afraid all we can do now…is pray"

"Thank you…doctor" said Jake trying to hold back his emotions.

The doctor started to say something, but at the last second decided not to. Instead he just simply nodded and left the room. Elsa sat down next to the bed and stared at Anna.

"Look at her…she looks so peaceful, almost like she's sleeping" said Elsa; a tear came running down her cheek.

"She'll be fine, Elsa" Jake put a hand on her shoulder. Elsa reached back and grabbed his hand. "I promise, I'm going to find whoever did this, and I'm going to—"

"Jake please…_please_ I've had enough traumas for one day" said Elsa softly.

"I understand…I'm sorry" Jake gave Elsa a gentle kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Elsa sat there in silence watching Anna. She took Anna's hand; it felt cold. She thought back to that day when she accidently froze Anna's heart and she sacrificed herself for her. Elsa became overcome with emotion and started to weep.

Back in the great hall Jake had assembled every single one of the castle staff. He was slowly walking back and forth as he examined the crowd. The crowd was split up into three groups. To the far right stood the guards, in the middle stood all the male staff, and at the far left stood the female staff.

"Now it seems—" yelled Jake to the crowd, "—that someone has infiltrated the castle staff and made an attempt on the Queen's life. That person, whose identity still remains a mystery, attempted to assassinate Queen Elsa by means of poison. Unfortunately however, Princess Anna came victim to the poison instead" Jake stopped and looked around through the crowd. Any one of them could be working with the assassin. "Until further notice, none of you can be trusted, and until further notice each and every single one of you will henceforth leave the castle effective immediately" A wave of protest went off throughout the crowd and Jake's patience were starting to weigh thin. "ENOUGH!" yelled Jake to the top of his lungs. Without even meaning to, long black poll erupted inside his hand and he pounded it hard on the ground. At the top was a black cloud moving around, as if it trying to morph into something. It sent a loud clap of thunder inside the castle and everyone immediately fell silent. Jake looked over in his hand; he had no idea over what had just happened and as quickly as the pole appeared, it vanished in a column of flames.

Just then Elsa stormed into the great hall. Everyone turned to face her as she addressed the crowd.

"If everyone would just please calm down, I will be able to put all this worry at ease. Please be assured that no one is leaving the castle—"

"Elsa!" Jake interrupted.

"I said _no one_ is leaving the castle. You will all go back to your regular duties while we try to figure things out"

The guards and servants started muttering amongst themselves as the crowd dispersed and left the great hall.

"Elsa what are you doing?!" asked Jake once everyone left.

"Keeping my head and not letting my emotions cloud my judgment. Who do you think you are firing all the castle staff?! Some of these servants have been working since I was a child, and I am not going to just force them all to leave"

Jake took few breaths to control his anger. "Elsa I don't think you understand. Someone is trying to _KILL_ you, and if you don't let do my job and—"

"Your _job_ is to protect me and Anna, and after these last few hours you haven't been doing a very good job at it"

"Are you serious?!" asked Jake. He could barely contain his anger now. "If it wasn't for me you'll be out there burying the last family member you have left! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"But that does _not_ give you authority over my kingdom. I am still Queen and my word holds way more influence than yours"

"Elsa I'm just trying to protect you! And it makes it very hard to do that IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY F***ING SENSE!" Jake had finally lost it.

Elsa stepped up into Jake's face, "Don't you _ever_ raise your voice to me like that in my kingdom" said Elsa firmly.

"*chuckles* Or what, Elsa?" Jake stepped up in her face, "What are you going to do, huh?!...You're gonna freeze my heart my heart too? And kill me like you killed your sister?!"

Elsa slapped Jake hard across the face. Jake knew he had gone too far.

"I want you out of my home…NOW!"

Jake didn't bother to protest. He stormed out of the castle and into the courtyard. He had so much anger fuming inside of him that he had to find some place isolated to let it all out. Jake shot up into the sky leaving a small burning crater beneath his feet. Back inside the great hall Elsa let out breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. Elsa looked down at her hands; they were shaking, e whole body seemed to be trembling. She didn't want to admit it, but it was scary seeing Jake get worked up like that. She knew that just like her, Jake's power often reacted uncontrollably on his emotions. And just like her they could cause extreme danger to anyone and everyone. Only his powers could cause way more destruction, and way more deaths.

Jake flew through the mountains and found a field of rocks and large boulders. Jake crashed hard into the rocks and created and deep crater. He was so angry that he could barely control himself. He breathed deeply and with each breath, flames flowed out. His hands were shaking and his teeth grinding. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Jake found the nearest boulder and punched it. The force of his hit wash so hard that the boulder exploded into thousands of tiny pieces and those pieces flew like shrapnel. Jake started smashing anything and everything. Be it a large boulder a tall tree, it didn't matter. It was in his way and so he blew it to pieces. Jake was just so angry. Not just angry with Elsa, but also angry with himself. How could he have let this happen? He made a promise to Anna and Elsa's parents that he would protect them no matter what, and he failed. If hadn't reacted fast enough, then Anna would be—NO—Jake thought to himself. Anna wouldn't die, she won't die. And Jake was going to find whoever did this and send them straight to hell.

As Jake kept smashing boulder after boulder, the long black pole appeared in his hand once again. Only this time, it was complete. In his hand Jake held a long black scythe with a shaft as black as obsidian and blade almost as long as his body. The heel was dipped two times in a row like a crescent moon; one crescent was bigger and wider than the other. Half of the blade was black while the other half was white. The two colors were separated with a thin line going across the curved blade. It felt a little heavy in his hands, but also natural. It was as if this weapon was a part of his body. Somehow Jake immediately knew how to use it and he twirled it around in hands, the blade effortlessly slicing through the grass as it swung over it. Jake gripped the shaft firmly in his hands and swung at a nearby boulder. The blade sliced clean through and the top half of the boulder slid and fell to the ground. Jake knew that his blind rage had created such a weapon, but he didn't care. It felt good in his hands, like he could take down an entire army with just one swipe. The scythe disappeared from his hands in black cloud of smoke. His anger was gone and he was slowly starting to calm down. He looked down at his hands; his knuckles were bloody from smashing everything. Just like in the village his powers seemed to heal his wounds. Jake stood there as the rain fell hard on his head. He felt stupid now getting all worked up. Jake decided to walk back to the castle so he could have more time to cool down and collect his thoughts.

It was nightfall by the time Jake reached the castle. The rain had stopped hours ago and everything was quiet. Jake walked through the halls and towards his and Elsa's bedroom. He hesitated before turning the knob. He was afraid that Elsa was still mad at him over that terrible fight they had. Jake opened the door and saw Elsa standing by her window; she was in her night gown.

"Elsa I'm so, _so_ sorry about what I said to you. It was a horrible thing to say and I understand if you still want me to—"

Jake was interrupted by Elsa wrapping her arms tight around him.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have told you to leave, especially now that I need you more than ever" said Elsa. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Elsa no, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I shouldn't have said those awful things. I just want to keep you safe. I just can't bear to loose someone I love…not again"

That night as they slept Jake had his arms wrapped tight around Elsa. No matter what he was going to keep her safe, he had to.


	3. The Game of Shadows Pt 2

**I got really stuck while writing this so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

**After a failed attempt on Elsa's life, Anna is left in a coma and it's up to Jake to assemble a team and solve the mystery. But this mystery may span out to become something bigger than Jake could have ever expected.**

**The Game of Shadows: Pt. 2**

* * *

It was late at night. Jake and Elsa were peacefully sleeping in their room. The entire room was dark except for a single long square of light from the moon shining through the window. A loud noise sounded in the wall way. Jake immediately opened his eyes; they glowed red in the darkness. Jake sat up and looked around the room. He heard the noise again. Jake hopped out of the bed and his new scythe appeared in his hand.

"What is it?" whispered Elsa as she too sat up in the bed.

Jake slowly crept towards the door and cautiously opened it. He peered inside the hallway, but saw nothing but the dark shadow of a wooden bust on a pedestal. Jake heard the noise once more and crept into the hallway with Elsa close behind. Jake held his scythe in his hands like an axe.

"Jake, what is that?" whispered Elsa.

"Don't worry about it" Jake whispered back.

"No I _will_ worry about it; I've never seen you with anything like that before and it's really making me nervous"

Jake ignored her and continued to creep along the hallway. They reached the outside of Anna's bedroom and heard the noise again. Jake signaled Elsa to stop and slowly opened the door. Inside Jake saw Anna, still in her coma, lying in her bed; and a dark figure standing over her. Jake and Elsa both burst through the door and when the figure turned Jake saw that whoever it was had a knife in its hand. The figure ran for the opened window. Jake swung his scythe like a bat and threw it at the figure. Whoever it was jumped out the window just in time for the scythe to fly right over its head. Jake ran to the window after it, but it was already gone. Jake's scythe flew around in a circle like a boomerang and back into his hands where it disappeared in cloud of black smoke.

Jake turned to face Elsa, "How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine, she doesn't seem to be hurt" Elsa replied.

"I don't understand, this is the second attack in less than twenty-four hours. What the heck is going on here?"

"Why would they purposely come after Anna, I thought they were after me?

"They are, I think this was a whole different attack all together. The first assassin was only focused on you, but that failed. And I think that whoever this second assassin is was meant for Anna, assuming that the first assassin succeeded. But not knowing that Anna fell victim to the poison instead and put in a coma, this second assassin must have thought she was already dead which caused him to pause and allowing us to intervene"

"So they're not working together?" asked Elsa.

"That's the thing I'm still trying to work out, It's too much of a coincidence for these attacks to be so close together, and I haven't even worked out who's organizing them. And the thing that's really bugging me is what the first assassin said on the rooftops"

"What's that?"

"He said _'you have no idea what's coming'_, which forces me believe that these attacks were only a single play in a bigger game. But for now it looks like the best choice is to move you and Anna out of the castle until we figure this out"

"_We?_"

"It's clear I can't protect the both of you alone, I need some help"

"I think I might be able to help with that. Before my father had to reduce the castle staff after the…accident…I remember one guard in particular. I think his name was Cooper, he was foreigner my father brought in; I think you have his old job only back then it was called the _King's Guard_"

"Perfect, we'll give him a visit tomorrow. Right now we better move you two, it's no longer safe here in the castle. After two failed attempts, whoever is planning will no doubt ably try even harder"

Jake picked up Anna and He and Elsa went to get Agneta before they left. She carried her in a bundle of blankets to keep her warm in the cold night.

"I'm tired" said Agneta softly as Elsa carried her while they left the castle.

"Shhhh, I know you're tired. Go back to sleep" said Elsa softly.

Agneta fell back to sleep in Elsa's arms as Elsa and Jake quietly walked through the village. Finally they reached Jake's old forge. It's been so long that Elsa completely forgot he had it. It was at the edge of the village near the forest so it was isolated from any of the other houses, but still close to the castle.

"I thought you're old forge was destroyed, when did you rebuild it?" asked Elsa as they walked in.

"I didn't, when Hans took over the kingdom he reconstructed all of the destroyed buildings and since then it's just been sitting here. So lately I've just put in some furniture in case I ever needed it for a safe house. I guess this a more perfect time than ever"

Jake led Elsa out of the forging area and upstairs to the bedroom. It was small, much smaller than anything she was used to. The mattress was barely big enough for two people and was made up of sheep wool stuffed in a large sack. The blanket was made up of green cotton and the pillows were just spare wool from the mattress stuffed in a smaller sack. A green armchair sat in the corner and a single window was placed on the right wall.

Jake gently placed Anna down on the bed, "I know it's a real downgrade from what you're used to, but it'll keep you nice and warm"

Elsa placed Agneta in the armchair, she was still fast asleep.

"So where do we sleep?" asked Elsa.

"_You_ sleep in here with the others. There is a spare pillow and blanket I keep in the closet. I'll be downstairs keeping watch" Jake stretched out his left arm and his scythe appeared in his hand.

"Jake you have to get some sleep" said Elsa as she walked up close to Jake. She looked into his eyes. She just noticed that they haven't changed back into their original color since he was guarding her by her throne yesterday. They were still that bright shade of blood red and they glowed in the darkness. Elsa wished she had her old Jake back, even in all this madness. He'll crack a few rude jokes or maybe say something stupid, which will make her angry at first but always ended up making her smile.

"I'll be fine Elsa; just don't hesitate to call me if you see anything out of the blue"

Jake started to leave, but Elsa didn't want him to go.

"I…I love you"

Jake stopped in the door way. He didn't say anything; he didn't even turn around to face her. He just simply stood there in the door way. And then he left without saying a word. Elsa felt heart broken. Was Jake still her love, or was he just another bodyguard who just followed orders like a soulless machine.

The next morning Jake and Elsa left to seek out the old body guard. Neither of them wanted to leave Anna and Agneta alone, but they knew they couldn't just carry a coma induced princess and a little girl with them everywhere. Reassured they would be safe, they set out for the old head of the King's Guard.

"Last I heard he was working as fisherman so we'll probably find him by the harbor" said Elsa as they walked through the village.

"If this guy was head of the guards, then why would your father get rid of him?" asked Jake.

"Well it if was up to him he would've stayed, but my mother didn't trust him"

"Why?"

"He was a bit…_eerie_. There was an incident where someone pulled out a weapon and things got a bit…violent"

They finally reached the harbor where they saw a crew unloading a large net full of fish from a ship. Elsa looked around; it's been so long that she was afraid that she wouldn't recognize him. Then she spotted a man with blonde unkempt scraggy hair and bushy beard.

"That's him" said Elsa.

Jake and Elsa walked up to the man. He finished pulling in a large net of fish and began sorting the fish.

"Cooper?" asked Jake.

"Rack off" said Cooper. He had broad Australian accent. Cooper quickly walked away, purposely bumping Jake in the shoulder.

"He seems friendly" said Jake sarcastically.

Jake and Elsa walked after him. He was sitting on large wooden bucket carving a piece of wood with a large gurkha knife.

"Cooper we need your help" said Jake.

"And who's we?" asked Cooper without looking up.

"The Queen's Guard"

"_Queens's _Guard? What happened to the king?"

"He died" said Elsa deciding to step in.

Cooper looked up for the first time. He seemed surprised to see Elsa standing next to Jake.

"I'll be stuffed, my apologies I didn't see you there your majesty. I almost didn't recognize you, last I saw you you were just a littlie. Looks like you've grown up. I heard about what happened to the old King and Queen, your father was a good man. Took me in, gave me a job, and gave me a new life. How's your sister?"

"She's in trouble" said Elsa.

"Oh yeah?"

"Someone poisoned her and now she's fighting for her life. Someone is trying to kill Elsa and we need your help to protect her…I need your help" said Jake.

"I stowed away on a ship and ended up here. I had no home, no family, and no life. The king caught me stealing food from the castle; I should've been put to death. But your father showed mercy, he let me live. I told him I could fight and he made me a guard. I've been loyal to him ever since. I owe him my life. I promised that if _anyone_ tried to cause harm to him or his family that I'll show them what real harm was. I'm going to help you find whoever did this and we are going to show them that _nobody_ messes with this family without me giving them hell to pay"

"Well welcome back to the guard" said Jake as he reached out his hand.

Cooper took Jake's hand in a firm grip and shook it, "So what's the plan?"

"We still need more guys, have any one in mind?"

"Just one"

It was mid-day deep in the woods. Jake and Cooper were walking in the forest. Elsa was back at Jake's forge looking over Anna.

"Who is this guy again?" asked Jake.

"It's a girl, we used to call her Silent Arrow back when I worked with the guards"

"_Silent Arrow_?"

"Ten years I've known her and she'd never said a word"

"Why?"

"I used to know her father until he was murdered by bandits, saw the whole thing the poor girl. Ever since then she just…stopped talking"

As they kept walking an arrow suddenly came flying from the trees and right into the bark of a tree an inch from Jake's face. Jake immediately stretched out his arm and his scythe appeared in his hands. A young woman, about Anna's age, jumped from the trees with a bow in her hands and arrow notched. She had long brown hair wrapped in a ponytail with brown eyes. She wore a black leather vest over a poet's shirt and tight black pants.

"Easy mate put that thing away" warned Cooper.

"She tried to kill me!"

"Trust me mate, if she wanted to kill you you'll be dead already"

Jake and the girl stared at each other and Jake slowly lowered his arm and the scythe disappeared. The girl still had her bow raised.

"G'day Alice, still arch'n I see" said Cooper casually.

"_Alice_? I thought her name was _Silent Arrow_?" asked Jake.

"That's just a nickname" Cooper turned to face Alice, "Take it easy Alice…he's a friend"

Alice started to slowly lower her bow, but still had her arrow notched.

"Alice we need your help. I've known you since you were a little girl, and you're the best archer I've ever seen. And if your father were still here, he'll say the same thing"

Alice put her arrow back into her quiver and started to walk away.

"Wait, please!" Jake called after her. "Please, someone I love is in danger and I just want to keep her safe. Wouldn't you want to protect the one you love?"

The memory of her father flashed in Alice's eyes. She could see his face and hear his voice. It was strong and fraternal and every time she heard it she felt safe. Then that awful memory of her father dying to protect her flashed in her mind and a small tear fell down her face. She turned to face Jake.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love and to thinks it's your fault. I felt that way for almost my entire life, and I don't want to feel that way again. Please, I'm asking you to help me not feel that way again"

As Alice looked into Jake's eyes she could tell that he truly did know what it felt. She decided she will help him and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Thank you" said Jake. "We finally have a team go after these bastards"

"Hold on, there is still one more person who might be useful" said Cooper.

"Who?" asked Jake.

"Most people thinks he's not worth a Zack, but I know he's his blood's worth. He's an explosive expert. Last I've heard of him he was hitting the turps"

Cooper, Jake and Alice were walking through the village. It was almost sundown and the sky was a bright shade of orange. Cooper led them to the tavern called: _The Cross Keyes_.

"If I know him, he'll be in here" said Cooper as they walked in.

They walked to the end of the bar where they say a young man sitting at the end of the bar. He had scraggy medium-brown hair and grey eyes. He was chugging down a large mug of Ale, and Jake knew immediately who it was.

"Hiya mate!" said Sirius happily as they walked up to him.

"You've got to be joking me, _you're_ the explosive expert?!" asked Jake in disbelief.

"How do you think I got kicked out of Britain in the first place?"

"Hold on a sec…you two _know_ each other?" asked Cooper.

"This bloke is the best drinking mate I've had in years" said Sirius.

"Do you really expect me to trust a drunk like you with deadly explosives?" asked Jake.

"I'm afraid he's the best choice we got" said Cooper.

"*sigh* Fine…welcome aboard" said Jake reluctantly.

"HAHA! Dog's bollocks!" yelled Sirius as he took a celebratory swig from his mug. He leaned back too far and fell of his stool.

Back at the forge everyone was gathered inside the bedroom. It was dark now and the room was lit by a small candle chandelier.

"So who's the bugger that's barmy enough to come after the Queen?" asked Sirius.

"My first guess is the Southern Isles, who else would want Elsa dead?" said Jake.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would they offer peace just to risk starting war?" asked Elsa.

"Maybe it was ruse, you know to get our guard down" suggested Cooper.

"Maybe, but they seemed really keen on wanting peace. And we can't rule out Weselton. They would do anything to get me out of the way if it meant getting back the trade partnership we previously had" said Elsa.

"Then why come after Anna afterwards?" asked Jake.

"Maybe because she's the next heir?" Cooper suggested.

"Not anymore, technically Agneta is the adopted child of Elsa and me, and even though we're not married Agneta is still technically the next heir now" said Jake.

"So if Weselton isn't up to it, and the Southern Isles isn't either…then who the bloody hell is planning these attacks?!" asked Sirius.

Just then they heard a loud knock on the door and Jake went to go answer it.

"Lightning" said Jake through the door.

"Uhh..t-thunder" someone replied nervously.

Jake opened the door and saw Kai standing in the door way.

"Can we _please_ use a code that isn't so hard to remember?' asked Kia

"The point of a secret code is to keep it secret…so no, we can't"

"*sigh* If you say so. Here, this came in earlier today" Kia handed Jake an envelope, "If hear anything else you'll hear from immediately"

"Thank you" Jake closed the door and opened the envelope.

Jake pulled out a piece of paper and read it. Jake then immediately ran back up the stairs.

"Guys you'd better see this" Jake held up the peace of paper for everyone to see, "Elsa, remember what I said about this being part of something bigger?"

"Yeah why?"

"We weren't the only ones who got hit. This letter is from the Kingdom of Paradiso" said Jake.

Everyone gathered to read the letter. It read:

_Greetings from Paradiso to the Kingdom of Arendelle. Our sources tell us that you've been investigating a series of attacks, and rumors are spreading that these attacks are connected to recent attacks on our kingdom. These rumors are completely untrue. Our Kingdom is in no harm whatsoever and these attacks are just random acts by anarchist. Let us forget these attacks for they pose no immediate threat to our kingdoms. Understand that these anarchists will die out as they always do. They are an uncivilized organization with no central leadership. Eventually they would dispute amongst themselves leading to their inevitable downfall. Trust that these attacks will pass and to remember to stay resilient in these times of uncertainty. It'll take more than random acts of violence to devastate our strong kingdoms. All is well and there is no danger at all to your kingdom._

_Sincerely, The Kingdom of Paradiso._

"Okay so everything is hunky-dory then?" said Sirius.

"The King of Paradiso was suddenly found dead in bed not too long ago. The autopsy showed that he had died peacefully on his sleep, which would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that he had just celebrated his twenty-seventh birthday" said Jake.

"So he suddenly croaked what about it?" asked Sirius.

"Let me see that" said Elsa as she grabbed the letter. She started reading over it, muttering under her breath as she read. "This letter in acrostic code, look" Elsa laid out the letter on the table and started circling letters with her finger creating a thin circle of frost. "Each first letter in every sentence combines to make a hidden message" Elsa finished decoding the letter and the message became visible. "It says: _Go to Lutetia_. Any idea on what that means?"

Elsa looked around for anyone to answer. But no one knew what it meant. Just then Alice suddenly got up from her seat and pulled out a book from the nearby shelf and put it on the table. The title read _History of the Gallic Empire_. Everyone stared at the book completely lost. Alice rolled her eyes and flipped through a couple hundred pages and pointed to a certain paragraph.

"_Lutetia was a town in pre-Roman and Roman Gaul. The Gallo-Roman city was a forerunner of the re-established Merovingian town that is the ancestor of present-day Paris"_ read Jake out loud. "So _Lutetia_ is actually _Paris_?...wait why do I have this book?"

"Why would they want us to go to Paris" asked Sirius.

"I guess we'll just have to find out. We can head out tomorrow" said Jake.

"What should we do about Anna? We can't just leave her here" said Elsa. She sat down on the bed next to her and cradled her head in her lap. Anna has been in a coma for days now and Elsa would do anything to get her back.

"She'll be fine Elsa, the worst thing we could now is lose hope" said Jake reassuringly.

"Alright we should probably get out of your hair. See you tomorrow" said Sirius as he and the others left the room.

Jake and Elsa were left alone with Anna. Elsa continued to cradle Anna's head in her lap as she laid there in her coma.

"This isn't fair, she didn't deserve this" said Elsa woefully, "It should me laying here, not her"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Elsa, if anyone is to blame here it's me" said Jake, "I should've protected you better. I've should've known that servant was an assassin, I just wish that I could turn back time and stop any of this from happening"

Just then Anna started to slowly open her eyes.

"E-Elsa?" whispered Anna softly as she started to wake.

"Anna! Oh thank goodness!" exclaimed Elsa. She's never been so happy to hear her voice again.

"Anna how do you feel?" asked Jake.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" asked Anna. She was clearly disoriented.

"Anna what do remember?" asked Jake.

"I-I remember walking through the hall. I took a bite out of a biscuit, I remember it tasted a bit bitter and then—poof—everything went dark. What happened?"

"You ingested a lethal poison. You've been in a coma for a couple of days now" said Jake.

"P-poisoned? How? Why? W-what's going on?"

"Anna calm down, you're disoriented. Try and get some sleep" suggested Jake.

"I've been asleep for days, that's the _last_ thing I want to do right now" Anna replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay" said Elsa as she hugged Anna tight.

…Meanwhile…

In a dark room a man sat in a comfy armchair. The orange flickering light of the fireplace dancing around the walls. He was facing the fire so his face was hidden in the shadow. A chess board was placed on a small table next to him. A man walked in through the door behind him. He had ash blonde hair, stubble beard, and light blue eyes.

"You requested me sir?" asked the man nervously. He looked down so he wouldn't have to face whoever he was talking too.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you have failed in your attempt to dispose of the Queen" said the man in the chair. His voice was deep and gruff.

"Y-yes sir, but it wasn't my fault. T-t-there was another one with powers. He had control over fire; he would've killed me if I hadn't—"

"I didn't ask for excuses, I asked for results. I have a vision of a new world, and that world does not have room for failures"

"I beg of you sir, allow me to redeem myself. I promise to never fail you again" pleaded the man.

"I hope truly so, your life depends on it. Now go and ready the preparations. I want everything ready for our guest; we have royalty visiting after all" ordered the man in the chair.

"Y-yes sir" the man bowed and left for the door.

"Oh, and Sebastian" called the man in the chair from over his shoulder.

"Yes sir?"

"Please tell the cook to prepare a farfalle with creamy wild mushroom sauce and a bottle of fine wine will you?"

"Of course sir" said Sabastian. He bowed and left the room.

The man picked up the white Queen piece off of the chess set and examined it.

"It's your move now my Queen, I hope your knight is ready. Let the game begin" said the man to himself as he examined the little chess piece.


	4. The Game of Shadows Pt 3

**After a failed attempt on Elsa's life, Anna is left in a coma and it's up to Jake to assemble a team and solve the mystery. But this mystery may span out to become something bigger than Jake could have ever expected.**

**The Game of Shadows: Pt. 3**

* * *

It was early in the morning at the harbor. Jake and the new Queen's guard were loading onto his ship. Elsa was on the boardwalk with Anna.

"Elsa really I'm fine, I can go with you" pleaded Anna.

"I know Anna, but I need someone here to look after the Kingdom while I'm gone" said Elsa. Elsa didn't want to leave her but she knew she had to. Elsa had just got her sister back, leaving her was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Anna hugged Elsa tight, "Just promise me you'll come back"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you Anna"

"I love you too Elsa"

Anna and Elsa said there last goodbyes and they were finally on their way. Elsa looked back at the castle as they sailed out of the fjord. She has never left home before and she knew that she not might come back. Jake's ship was fast and by the end of the afternoon they arrived at Paris.

"Smell that French air" said Jake as he took a big whiff of the air and his face turned green, "*sniff* Smells like sh**t"

"That would be the thousands of miles of underground sewer tunnels" said Cooper as he walked past.

"So where are we headed?" asked Elsa.

Panic filled inside Jake. He had absolutely no idea what to do next and to make matters worse everyone was looking to him for leadership. Jake has never been the leader of anything before, it's always been just him against the world.

"I think the first thing we should do is find a base of operations" said Cooper deciding to step in, "We need somewhere where we could have someone we could trust. Anybody got any suggestions?"

"I remember Anna telling me about the hotel she and Kristoff stayed at, _Hôtel Meurice _I think it was called" said Elsa.

"Great, let's head out then" Cooper ordered. He gave Jake a look as he walked past him.

Jake couldn't believe it. He wasn't capable so Cooper had to step in to save him. What kind of leader can't even give the simplest of instructions? Jake was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was just left behind. He ran to catch up to the rest and followed them along the streets. By mid-day they reached the hotel. The minute they walked in the hobby they attracted a lot of unwanted attention. And no wonder, who wouldn't think a pyromaniac, a snow queen, a drunken explosives expert, a 19 year old archer, and a rough looking Australian in a luxury French hotel would be a strange sight.

"I think people are staring us" whispered Elsa.

"It's probably my dashingly good looks" said Sirius cockily.

"I highly doubt that" said Elsa.

They reached the frost desk where they saw a short man in a black suit.

"_Salut, mes amis et moi sommes à la recherche pour le directeur de l'hôtel."_ said Jake in French to the desk man.

"_Je suis désolé, mais je crains que le directeur n'est pas en ce moment._" Replied the desk man without even looking up.

Jake turned back to his friends, "He says he's not here"

"Ask him when's he's coming back" said Cooper.

Jake turned back to the desk man, "_Quand il sera disponible?_" asked Jake.

"_Je crains que je ne peux pas dire à coup sûr"_ replied the man still not looking up at him.

"He says he doesn't know" Jake translated to his friends.

"Let me talk to him" Elsa suggested, "Jake can you translate?"

"Of course"

Elsa walked up to the front desk, "Please sir we really need his help"

"_Nous avons vraiment besoin de son aide_" Jake translated.

"We've come a long way to get here and all we need is a place to stay"

"_Nous avons parcouru un long chemin pour arriver ici, et tout ce que nous avons besoin est un lieu de séjour_"

"I'm sorry miss, but there is nothing I can do" said the man now speaking English.

"I understand" said Elsa crestfallen, "Come on, there's nothing for us here" Elsa started to walk away.

Jake couldn't help but get a little angry, how could this guy just give up on them so easily? Jake grabbed the desk manager by the collar and pulled him in close.

"_Maintenant, vous vous écoutez petite merde_._Je vais à compter jusqu'à 5... si j'arrive à trois et tu es encore ici, j'ai va écraser votre crâne. Si j'arrive à quatre... Je vais arracher tous vos membres, lentement. Et puis je vais cautrerize les souches. Si j'arrive à cinq...Je suis aller jeter votre torse jeta ce mur vers le bas de 20 étages, puis... puis je vais sauter moi-même pour voir si tu es vivant. Et si vous êtes...Je vais finir le travail. Lentement_._" _said Jake angrily.

He let the desk man go and he stumbled back in his chair. He nervously fixed up his collar and ran to the back.

"What did you say to him?" asked Elsa.

"Let's just say I was very…_persuasive_"

The desk man came back, but this time here was accompanied by another man. This man was wearing a black frock coat and bowtie with grey pants. He had slick black hair with a touch of gray and a pencil moustache.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience monsieur, please be assured that we are happy to help anyone who requires aid. My name is Pierre" Pierre turned to Elsa, "I looked over your sister's stay here votre Majesté" said Pierre as he reached out a hand.

"Yes I heard much about you" said Elsa as she took his hand. She expected for him to shake it, but instead he gently lifted it up and kissed it. "Oh, how uhh…polite"

"A beautiful woman like yourself should be treated with upmost respect" said Pierre.

Elsa's face became red from blushing. All of sudden Jake didn't like this Pierre guy too much. Pierre led them to a large suite with multiple bedrooms and a large living area.

"Please, if there anything else your need, don't hesitate to ask me" said Pierre. He gave Elsa a quick wink before Jake slammed the door in his face.

"_Baiser ce mec_" muttered Jake under his breath.

"So now that we're here what do we do next?" asked Sirius.

"We figure out who's behind these attacks and solve this mystery" said Jake.

"Well we might not have to look far here, read this" said Cooper as he threw Jake a newspaper.

The headline read _French Diplomats killed in freak accident_. Jake started to read further into article.

"It's says that during a diplomatic ball a stove fire caused an explosion in the kitchen and the fire spread quickly throughout the building killing several important diplomats" read Jake out loud. "Is it just me or this doesn't sound like any normal accident. I think we should investigate this fire and see what really happened"

"Well where is it?" asked Elsa.

"It's not too far from here, about a couple of blocks down the road" Jake replied.

Jake, Elsa, and the rest of the Queen's Guard were walking down the Paris streets. In the distance they could see black charred remains of a large building. French guards stood at attention near the entrance steering away any citizens coming to see the wreckage.

"That must be the place" said Jake.

They walked up toward the building but kept their distance.

"There's no way those guards will ever let us in so we'll just have to sneak past them" said Jake.

"How? They got the whole bloody place on lockdown" said Sirius as he looked at how many guards stood at the entrance.

"Leave that to me" Jake scanned the streets, "We could use a look out, Alice do you think you could get up to that roof?" asked Jake as he pointed to the top of a nearby apartment building. Alice nodded and slung her quiver over her shoulder, "Give us a signal if you see something" Alice ran through the crowded streets and disappeared behind a crowd of tourist.

"So how are we going to get by those guards?" asked Cooper.

"Right…now I need everybody to hold hands" instructed Jake. Everyone started to exchange uncomfortable looks, "Alright chop chop, let's go" everyone grabbed hands. Jake grabbed on to Elsa, Elsa reluctantly grabbed on to Sirius, and Sirius to Cooper who gave him a hostile look. "Alright now hold on…I've done this a couple of times and never with other people. So worst part scenario…you guys might die"

"Wait what?!" said Sirius before he along with everyone else disappeared in a wall of flames.

The four of them reappeared inside the charred remains of the government building. They landed with a thud and the charred floor couldn't support their combined weight and they fell through. They landed on the next floor under them. A cloud of soot spread out through the room as each of them fell to the ground.

"*cough* *cough* Is everyone—*cough*—is everyone okay?" asked Jake as he got to his feet.

"*cough* I'm fine" replied Elsa.

"Same here" said Cooper.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Jake.

"Over here mate!" called Sirius from across the room.

He was pinned by several long pieces of charred wood. Jake ran over to him and pushed away the wood to get to Sirius.

"Are you okay?" asked Jake.

"Uhg…I think…uhg…I think I broke my damn leg" said Sirius breathlessly.

"C'mon" Jake grabbed Sirius' hand and tried to help him up but his leg couldn't support his weight.

"Ahhh, DAMN IT ALL!" yelled Sirius in pain.

Cooper and Elsa walked over towards them. Cooper knelt down next to Sirius and checked his injury.

"Looks like you fractured your Tibia on the fall" said Cooper.

"Yeah no sh**t, I could've told you that" said Sirius angry because of his injuries.

"Well smartass, I guess I don't have to tell you that it'll take about four weeks to heal then"

"We don't have four weeks" replied Sirius, "God this is painful, I hate being sober"

"Well we could try something, but I don't know if it will work" said Jake.

"What?" asked Cooper.

"I noticed that because of my immortality my injuries seem to heal pretty quickly if not that too severe. Maybe I could somehow transfer this ability to Sirius and heal his leg quicker?" Jake suggested.

"I don't know, sounds a bit iffy if ya ask me" said Cooper.

"Well we could at least give it a go" suggested Sirius.

"Alright, this might hurt…a lot" Jake placed two hands firmly on Sirius' injured leg. Sirius wailed in pain, "I know it hurts, just bear with me buddy"

A golden light started to glow under Jake's hands and Sirius felt his leg warm up until it was a scorching burn. Sirius wailed in pain some more and Cooper had to stuff a sock in his mouth to keep the guards from hearing him. After a few seconds of scorching pain it finally died down.

"There…it should feel better pretty soon" said Jake breathlessly. Whatever he did seemed to take a lot out of him. Like he lost a part of himself. "Can you put weight on it?"

"I'll try…" Sirius attempted to get up, but felt a jolt of pain, "…nope, not yet"

"Well we'll have to keep moving" said Cooper.

Cooper made a makeshift splint out of two large pieces of wood and cloth from his torn sleeve. Jake summoned his scythe and Sirius used it as a cane. They continued to explore the building careful not to fall through the floor again. As they examined the wreckage Jake noticed something strange.

"Look at these burn patterns, their spread out"

"So what does that mean?" asked Elsa

"Well if this fire really did start from the kitchen, then the burn patterns would have been in a v-shaped pattern. But these patterns are more spread out. I don't think this was any normal fire, look around you. These burns are going upward and outward"

"Oi, look at this!" called Sirius from across the room. Everyone gathered around to see what he found, "Look, these are fragments from a pipe bomb. Jake's right this wasn't no normal fire. Someone placed a small amount of dynamite inside a small pipe and put it inside the kitchen walls"

"Of course, that's why they originally thought it was caused by a stove fire. When dynamite explodes it burns rapidly creating a large amount of hot gas in the process. Hot gas expands very rapidly and that's why the fire spread so quickly in such a large building like this" declared Jake.

"But how could someone just put a bomb in a kitchen without someone noticing?" asked Cooper.

"It'll have to be someone who worked in the kitchen" started Jake, "Like a chef, or a dishwasher, or even…a servant"

Suddenly it all made sense to him. Whoever planted this bomb was the same person who had attempted to kill Elsa back in Arendelle. And just like in Arendelle he posed a servant and was able to walk around any part of the building without any body giving him a second glance.

"Guys these attacks are all definitely connected, we need to find out who planted this bomb, and when we find him we'll find the one's who's planning all this" said Jake.

Just then rubble started falling from the ceilings and the building started to shake.

"This whole place is going to coming down on us, we need to move NOW!" yelled Cooper.

They ran through the building, dodging falling debris and collapsing floors. The roof started collapsing over their heads and they weren't getting any closer to the exit. Sirius was far behind due to his leg injury not being fully healed. The ceiling collapsed blocking their exit. Jake used his powers to blast a way through, but that only made the building fall apart even faster.

"You guys get out of here!" yelled Jake as he led Cooper and Elsa to the exit. He saw Sirius trailing behind and he ran to go help him.

"Just leave me and get out of here!" yelled Sirius.

"No way, we're a team and that makes us family. And I am _not_ leaving family behind!" said Jake.

As Elsa and Cooper ran out the exit just in time for the entire building to collapse behind them. Elsa turned around looking desperately for Jake or Sirius but saw nothing. Before she could go out to look for them she and Cooper were swarmed by guards.

"Get your hands off me you shagger!" yelled Cooper as French guards tried to detain him.

Guards advanced on Elsa and she shot ice at their feet making them slip and fall on their backs. One guard shot a crossbow at her and she created an ice wall just in time to stop it inches from her face. She shot a beam of ice knocking the crossbow out of his hands. She turned to help Cooper but a guard hit hard across the head from behind knocking her out.  
"You're a f****kin' knob mate! Hitting a woman like that!" yelled Cooper.

A guard knocked him out as well and they carried the unconscious bodies of Cooper and Elsa away. After they left Jake and Sirius emerged from the rubble of the building. Jake shielded Sirius from the falling rubble and had several large splinters of wood lodged in his back.

"Blimey, are you alright?" asked Sirius as he saw the splinters in Jake's back.

"I'll be fine" Jake pulled the splinters out of his back. He bled out for a few moments before his wounds slowly closed up. His healing abilities somehow got slower. "How's your leg?"

"It feels great, thanks to you mate" Sirius pulled the splints off of his leg. "Sorry but I lost that stick of yours"

"Don't worry about it, I can always summon a new one" Jake looked around, "Where's Elsa and Cooper?"

"Don't know, you don't think they were taken off somewhere do ya?"

"I'm afraid that's what it looks like…what happened to Alice?"

Jake and Sirius made their way through the gathering crowd and up to the roof of the nearby apartment building. When they arrived they saw Alice laid out on the floor out cold.

"Alice!" said Jake as he approached her.

When he did he saw her eyes slowly start to open and she started to wake.

"What happened?" asked Jake.

He saw that top left corner of her forehead was covered in blood.

"You've been knocked out?" Alice nodded. Jake looked at the crowd below looking for anything unusual. In the midst of chaos he saw the only person that wasn't drawn to all the commotion. He saw a man in a gray coat with a flat cap with a walking cane. He had ash blonde hair and stubble beard. And Jake couldn't forget those eyes, light blue; he stared into him as he was stabbed in the heart. "The building collapsing was no accident, it was meant to kill us"

Without hesitation Jake jumped off the roof of the building and flew towards the assassin. When he landed the man pulled out a sword from his cane and swung it at Jake. He dodged and summoned his scythe in his hands.

"That seems a bit _excessive _don't you think?" asked the man.

Jake swung his scythe over the man's head and he deflected it with his sword and it fell out of his hand. Jake swung his scythe like an axe at the man's feet knocking him to the ground. The man kick swept Jake off his feet causing his scythe to fly out of his hands and the toe of the blade landed through his right shoulder and into the concrete. Jake tried to pull it out but it was stuck in the ground. The man grabbed his sword and sheathed it back into his cane.

"Well that's ironic" said the man as he approached Jake. He placed his foot on the heel of the blade and pushed it deeper into Jake's shoulder. "Now that we could have a civilized conversation, I should probably introduce myself. The name's Sebastian and I'll be killing you and your friends today" said Sebastian with a wicked grin. Jake created a fireball in his left hand but Sebastian jammed his cane sword through it, extinguishing the flame. "Tut-tut-tut there's no need any more excessive violence' Sebastian dug the blade deeper into Jake's shoulder.

The pain was unbearable; Jake watched as his blood oozed all over the street.

"W-where are my f-friends" said Jake breathlessly.

"Don't you worry about that they're safe…for now" Sebastian pulled out some tobacco ad wrapped in a piece of paper and lit it. He put it in his mouth and started to smoke. "My boss has bigger plans for the Queen; we're going to change the world, free the people from the tyranny of monarchs. Starting with Arend—"

Suddenly an arrow was launched into Sebastian's chest. He stumbled back and looked for whoever shot him, but saw no one. Two more arrows were launched into his chest and he fell over.

Back on top of the apartment roof Alice stood at the ledge, her bow in her hand and arrow notched.

"Good shot!" said Sirius in admiration.

Alice and Sirius made their way down through the apartment and out into the streets where they ran to Jake's aid. Alice pointed her arrow at Sebastian, but he just laid there. She lowered her arrow and helped Sirius pull the Scythe out of Jake's shoulder. The blade was covered in his blood and it dripped all over the ground.

"All you alright? Your wounds aren't healing" asked Sirius.

"I'm fine" said Jake breathlessly as he clenched his shoulder, blood trickling down through his fingers.

The truth is Jake didn't know why he wasn't healing. It must have been because he used his powers to heal Sirius' leg, it must of taken away some of his power.

"We have to find out where they took Elsa and Cooper, c'mon"

Jake, Alice and Sirius ran through the streets to get back to the hotel. Back at the government building Sebastian suddenly awoke, gasping for air. He took of his coat and it was revealed that underneath his coat were wooden panels withed stopped the arrows from being lodged into his chest. He quickly recovered and disappeared into the crowd as guards started swarming the streets.

Jake, Alice, and Sirius were running through the streets of Paris. Jake's shoulder was finally starting to close up, but it was slow. Jake had strapped his scythe to his back in case he needed it again. As the hotel finally came into view they could her more guards behind them.

"Alice, cover our backs!" ordered Jake.

Alice readied her bow and launched three arrows simultaneously at a trio of guards. Jake and Sirius ran towards the entrance of the hotel. Alice looked over her shoulder and saw the desk man that Jake threatened the other day coming out of a side door. He seemed really nervous and was drenched in sweat. He looked back at Jake and Sirius and then ran. Alice knew immediately that something was wrong and tried to warn them but it was too late.

Jake had finally reached the door and the minute his hand touched the cold metal of the door knob the entire main lobby of the hotel exploded in a fiery inferno. People screamed and ran as flames engulfed the building. Another explosion blasted on the second floor. Jake's eyes were ringing and his vision was blurred. Jake could hear the muffled screams of people running through the streets. He looked over and saw Alice fighting off a group of guards. She fired an arrow into one guard's chest and when another cam too close she grabbed a bow out of her quiver and lodged it in his stomach and then smacked him with her bow. She readied her bow for another attack but a guard shot her in the arm with a crossbow and she fell to the ground. Jake knew that without the use of both of her arms she couldn't fight; he had to help her. He looked to his left and saw his scythe on the ground next to him. He tried to reach out to grab it but he didn't feel his arm move. He tried again, but felt nothing. He looked down and saw a large splinter of wood from the door jammed in his side. Jake saw Sirius running up towards him, half of his face covered in blood. His mouth was moving but Jake's ears were still ringing and he couldn't hear anything. Sirius pulled Jake's arm and slung him over his shoulder. His ears finally stopped ringing and he could hear what Sirius was saying.

"C'mon we got to get the hell out of here!" yelled Sirius as he dragged Jake over his shoulder.

"A-Alice…she's…in trouble" said Jake slipping in and out of consciousness.

"They got her, and unless we want them to get us too we have to get the hell out of here"

"My arm…I can't…I can't feel my arm"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you don't have an arm to feel anymore. It's been blown to bloody f**ing pieces!"

It took Jake a minute to comprehend what Sirius just told him. His entire left arm was blown off? Jake and Sirius found themselves surrounded by guards. Sirius had no idea how to fight and Jake could barely see let alone defend himself. They had no option but to surrender. The last thing Jake saw was guards knocking out Sirius before he completely lost consciousness.


	5. The Game of Shadows Pt 4

**Sorry this took so long to post. I was working on the cover art and when I finally finished it the _only_ scanner in the house decided to die on me, then I went on vacation, yada yada yada...you know how it is. Anyway...he is the last part (finally), sorry if it sucks, yada yada yada...please review...yada yada yada...now just read the damn thing already.**

* * *

Elsa woke up in what seemed like someone's study. It was dark; the only light source was from a fireplace across the room. Elsa could make out various small porcelain statues placed around the room. A large book shelf filled with old books was lined against the wall. Elsa could see an armchair sitting in front of her. She tried to move but her arms were tied to the chair.

"How many times am I going to wake up tied to a chair?" thought Elsa to herself.

Then Elsa suddenly noticed that someone was sitting in the chair in front of her. She could see someone's arm place a small glass of whiskey on the table beside the chair.

"You're awake, good, wouldn't want you to it" said whoever was sitting in the chair.

Elsa could tell it was a man because his voice was deep and gruff.

"Miss what? Where am I? Who are you?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, let me clear things up. Today I am going to change the world. Rid the world from the iron fist of monarchs, let them govern themselves"

The man got up from his chair and turned towards Elsa. Elsa could see his face in the fire light. He was old, with thinning white hair. His side burns were connected to his white beard. There was a faint scar over his left eye and his eyeball was milk white.

"I am going to start a new revolution and wipe the parasites like you off the earth" said the man aggressively.

"How _dare_ you speak to a queen like that, I'll have you charged with trea—"

The man back handed Elsa, leaving a red mark on her face. "You think you're just better than everyone else don't you? Just like a spoiled little monarch to think she's over the people. I hate people like you, you hold all the power and you plague the people with your corrupt ways"

Suddenly a man with ash blonde hair with stubble beard and light blue eyes came through the door.

"Leopold, sir, everything is ready" said the man.

"Thank you Sebastian" Leopold turned to Elsa, "I hope you're ready"

"R-ready for what?" asked Elsa.

"For the public event of the century" said Leopold wickedly.

…Meanwhile…

Jake woke up on a steel medical table. His arms and legs were tied down with leather straps. As his vision cleared he could see that he was in a dark room with various other examination tables and medical tools. Jake looked over to his left and felt his heart sank. All that was left of his left arm was a little stub wrapped in bloody bandages. Jake couldn't believe it. He started asking himself a lot of questions like, How could this happen? Why wasn't he healing? How could he protect his friends if he couldn't even protect himself? Jake wished he could see his mother again. Just hearing her voice would at least put him at ease, but he knew that the only way he could see his mother again was if he was dead, and he couldn't die. Jake was starting to think that maybe immortality was more of a curse then a blessing. Staying young while everyone else he loved grew old and die, not being able to see them again. And then try to move on, but just end living in a continuous cycle of love and heartbreak. Jake suddenly heard someone walk into the room. He looked over and saw a bald elder man with a white beard and handle bar moustache. He was wearing a long, white, blood stained, button coat with a glass monocle. His sleeves were rolled up and his hands and forearms were covered in blood.

"So you're awake, I expected as much" said the doctor. His voice was ruff and scratchy. "I managed to close up the wound, it took me a few hours, but nothing I couldn't handle" said the doctor as he approached Jake. As he approached Jake could see his name sewn into his coat. It read: . "Frankly I'm quite surprised you woke up at all. That amount of blood loss would've killed any normal human being, but as I was told you are no normal human being"

"W-where are my f-friends?" whispered Jake.

ignored him, "Now how about we check your wounds shall we?" grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a slit in Jake's bandages, and then started to slowly unwrap them. "Hmmm…how odd…it seems you wound has yet to close, but the bleeding has stopped…I'll need to do some further testing…" 's voice trailed off as he stepped away from the medical table and rummaged around some papers and tools. "I've developed a few drugs and I needed a proper subject to test them on" said over his shoulder, "All of my previous subject died, but I think you might be the exception"

Jake had to find a way out of this, he wasn't going to sit here and be somebody's _experiment, _he had to go out and find his team. With his right arm Jake grabbed the medical scissors and tucked them underneath his leg as the doctor came back. He had a large syringe with an unknown clear liquid inside.

"Now I'm just going to inject with this experimental drug" held up his needle, "Now tell me if you feel any internal bleeding or your throat and face starts to swell up"

Before could inject Jake with the syringe, Jake flicked his wrist and the scissors went flying straight into his neck. clenched his neck as his blood spilled all over the place. He fell to the ground, and Jake broke free of his restraint and with his free arm started unfastening the rest of his restraints. On his way out Jake threw some bandages over to .

"Y-y-you're going to just l-l-l-eave me h-h-here?" asked struggling to stay alive.

"You're a doctor, deal with it" said Jake.

He left the room and went on a search for his friends. Without his left arm he felt unbalanced and crippled. Why wasn't he being healed? But none that mattered right now he had to find his team, and more importantly he had to find Elsa.

…Meanwhile…

Alice awoke in a small cell. It was dark and it had an awful odor. She looked around and saw Sirius lying on his back on a wooden bench hanging from the wall. On the other side of the cell Alice saw Cooper sitting on the floor resting his arm on his knee.

"Glad to see you're up, sleep well?" asked Cooper.

Alice ignored him and looked around their cell. Outside the cell bars she could see that wherever they were they were underground. They were in the dark catacombs of the Paris underground. The walls and floor were made up of dirt and stone and it was dimly lit by torches. She could hear two men conversing in the distance, but he couldn't understand them, for they were speaking in French. In the corner she could see a large wooden chest which she assumed held their weapons and equipment. She looked around for anything she could use to get out of here.

"I know what you're thinking" said Cooper behind her suddenly, "There's no way out of here, and the guards took the key and destroyed it. _They_ can't even get in here, so we're sh**t out of luck unless one of us can break down steel bars"

An old memory flashed in Alice's head. She was young and in the woods with her father. She had an arrow in her hand and a quiver of arrows slung over her soldiers. The rain was pouring down hard on her head and in front of her, nailed to the bark of a tree was a target with arrows stuck everywhere except the actual target.

"Try again" said her father. His voice was firm and strong like she remembered it.

Alice nocked another arrow and aimed at the target. With rain pouring down on her face it was difficult to see, and to add to that she has been hopelessly shooting arrows for hours and she was exhausted. She released the arrow and just like the dozens of arrows she shot before it flew wobbly into the bark of the tree nowhere near the target.

"Remember the correct stance" said her father, "Your body must perpendicular to the target and shooting, with feet placed shoulder width apart"

"Why can't I go play with the other children?" whined Alice to her father.

"Because the other children are weak, but you are strong and you have to learn how to take of yourself. My father rose this way and now I will teach you. Now try again"

Alice nocked another arrow and once again aimed for the target. The rain stung her eyes and she couldn't hold the bow straight because her arms were tired. Alice released the bow and it flew right past the tree and dirt. Alice threw bow and quiver into the muddy ground.

"I HATE this!" yelled Alice in frustration.

"Alice pick up your bow" ordered her father.

"NO! I hate this, and I hate YOU!" Alice stormed off and sat on the ground hugging her knees. She didn't mean to say those awful things; she was just angry and tired.

Alice heard the footsteps of her father walking behind her. In the corner of her eyes she could see him sit down next to her.

"I wish mama was still alive" said Alice softly.

"Me too…I'm sorry for pushing you so hard" said her father, his voice was softer and gentle now. "It's just that after your mother passed I knew that all the responsibilities of raising you will fall onto me. I just want you to learn how to protect yourself for when I'm no longer here"

"What do you mean?" asked Alice softly.

"One day my time will come, as it did for your mother, and I won't be around anymore to teach you these things. But you must promise me this…when I'm gone you must promise to never give up, never let anything or anyone keep you from what you want. You must be strong and be strong willed. Just remember to stay strong, and your arrow will soon hit its target"

Alice's memory flashed again and she was back in her cell. Her father's words were still ringing inside her head, _never give up_, she knew that she had to stay strong and find a way out. Alice reached up to the back of her head and pulled out a pin from her hair. Her ponytail became undone and her long brown hair fell down over her shoulders. She took her pin and started picking the lock of the cell door.

"What are yo—" started Sirius.

Suddenly they heard a loud clicking noise and the cell door flew open.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Nicely done" said Cooper.

Together they ran out the door and to the chest holding their belongings. Cooper stomped on the lock breaking it and flew open the chest. Cooper grabbed his large kukri and Alice her bow and arrows. They snuck through the catacombs and stopped when the saw the two guards Alice had heard before.

"There's no sneaking past them" whispered Cooper.

Normally Alice would've just shot them, but she only had a limited amount of arrows. Alice crept up behind one of the guards and kick swept him knocking to the ground. Before the other guard could react she performed an acrobatic attack with a double-leg grapple of the neck, bringing him face first to the floor. As the other guard started to recover she pulled out her bow smacking hard across the head with it, knocking him out.

"That's so hot" said Sirius in awe.

"Keep moving before you crack a fat" said Cooper.

The continued to walk down the dark catacombs, Alice led in front with her bow ready and arrow nocked. Sirius was in the middle with a torch in his hands, and Cooper trailed in the back holding his kukri. Human skulls and bones lined the walls and every little sound or pass of a shadow created an intense sense of uneasiness.

…Meanwhile…

Directly above Alice, Sirius, and Cooper, Leopold along with a small group of guards were riding through the dark quite streets of Paris in a wagon with Elsa tied up in the back. It was night time and the air was cool and quite.

"When the sun rises it will rise on a new world, a better world" said Leopold from the front. "You are only just the beginning, after this I will launch the revolution and cleanse the world from the filth like you"

Elsa wanted to tell him off but her mouth was gagged with a cloth. He hands were trapped in metal coverings so she couldn't use her powers. As they rode on Elsa could see that they were approaching something in the street. What she saw horrified her and she immediately knew what the grand public event Leopold was planning. In the middle of the street stood a large wooden platform, on that platform stood a guillotine. The blade gleamed as the sun rose and as they got closer Elsa could feel her heart sink.

…Meanwhile…

Jake was walking hopelessly through the building where he woke up. As he walked on he found out that he was in a factory. He walked by what seemed like an assembly line. The factory was abandoned and half-finished heavy artillery ammunition shells were littered all over the place. Jake decided to explore the assembly line looking for any brands or factory records that showed him where he was. Jake walked through the abandoned factory. It was dark and quite. He used his only arm to make a small flame in his hand and used it like a torch. Jake picked up one of the ammunition shells and examined it. It wasn't filled with any gunpowder like usual, in fact it was completely empty as if whatever was supposed to go in it was missing. Jake walked to the back and found an airlock door. He turned the little wheel and the door creaked open. Jake walked through it and found himself outside in a courtyard with dozens of air ships.

"Beautiful aint it?" said someone suddenly.

Jake looked around and saw Sebastian standing on a catwalk above him. Jake wasn't too surprised to see him.

"It took a couple of years but we've finally came up with perfect chemical weapon" said Sebastian, "We call it the _Liberatus Movement_. What you're looking at is new form of chemical warfare decades ahead of its time. We've developed a technological advancement so advanced that we will start a new era of technology, and at sunrise we will launch the zeppelin balloons and send them to every kingdom across the land and our glorious revolution will begin"

"So this has been your plan all along? You're going to wage war on the entire world?" asked Jake.

"It took a couple of years of careful planning; these balloons wouldn't reach some the remote kingdoms so that's where I came in. I think you've witness some of my work"

Jake remembered back to that terrifying moment where Anna lay on the hallway floor inches from death. Jake's hatred for Sebastian was growing by the second.

"After today all monarchs will be exterminated like roaches, including that bitch ice queen of yours"

Jake lost it. He shot flames from his feet and propelled himself up on the catwalk. With his single arm Jake shot a column of flame at Sebastian. When the flames disappeared Sebastian was gone. Jake looked around for him, but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly Sebastian came out of nowhere and sung his cane sword at Jake's head. Side stepped to the right and Sebastian's sword clashed against the metal railing. Jake tried to punch him, but Sebastian blocked his attack and quick jabbed him in the gut a couple of times and punched him hard across the face. Jake fell to the ground, blood spilling from his nose. Jake quickly got up and tried to swing at Sebastian again, but he easily blocked it uppercut Jake in his side. Jake fell to his knees clenching his stomach. There was no way he could fight like this. Without his second arm his attacks were limited and his defense wide open.

"This is just way too easy…how about this, why don't I only use one arm and maybe that'll even the odds a bit" said Sebastian, toying with Jake.

Jake got to his feet and swung his fist at Sebastian, who side stepped out of the way and punched Jake in the neck. Jake stepped back choking. Sebastian grabbed Jake's head and kneed him in the face, then before Jake could recover he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and swung him over the railing and he fell ten feet to the ground below.

"C'mon I know you got more than that!" said Sebastian as he hopped off the catwalk and landed next to Jake. Jake tried crawling out the way but Sebastian stomped hard on his back. "I know you can't die, but I'll make you wish that you could"

Sebastian held his cane sword ready to impale Jake's body. Jake knew that he had to get away, but how? He needed his other arm and he wasn't healing. Sebastian jammed his sword through Jake's shoulder and he wailed in pain.

"How that feel, eh?" asked Sebastian. He pulled out the sword and started scratching Jake's back. "Did I get ya? Did I cut ya, are ya bleed'n? You should get that looked at"

Sebastian continued to toy with Jake. But all Jake could think of was saving his friends before the sun rose; it was only a matter of time. He clawed at the ground and found out that it was made up of crushed stone gravel.

"He it comes!"

Sebastian raised his sword ready to strike and Jake saw his chance. He took a handful of gravel and flung it in Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian stumbled back and fell to the ground. Jake quickly got to his feet and ran towards the zeppelins where he hoped inside and hid. Inside Jake saw what looked like a giant bomb filled with god knows what.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" called Sebastian.

Jake knew it was a matter of time before Sebastian would find him. He had to think of a plan and fast. He looked over to the stump to where his left arm used to be. He had to get his arm back, but how? After he used his powers to heal Sirius, it seemed to have gotten weaker.

"You can't hide forever! I'll burn this whole place to ashes if I have to!" called out Sebastian.

"Ashes…ashes…that's it!" thought Jake in his head.

A little light bulb went up over his head and he had an idea. From what the old stories told him, and what he knew so far from experience, when a phoenix dies it arises from the ashes, so why couldn't he? It was a crazy plan but it might work. Jake placed his hand on the giant bomb and lit on fire. A second later Jake along with zeppelin exploded in a fiery inferno.

In the distance Sebastian saw the explosion, "There you are" Sebastian ran towards the source of the explosion.

When he got there he saw the charred remains of the aircraft and a pile of black ash. Sebastian examined the remains expecting to see a charred corpse, but saw nothing. He got up and turned to leave when suddenly the air around him became warm and it rushed past his ears. He turned around and saw a spiral of flames rise up from the ashes. The flames grew into the shape of a gigantic bird and it shined so bright that Sebastian had to shield his eyes. When he looked back he saw Jake standing where the flames were, wounds healed and both arms crossed.

"You are in a HUGE world of sh**t" said Jake.

…Meanwhile…

Alice, Sirius, and Cooper were still walking through the dark catacombs. They've been walking for what seemed like hours and the strong smell of the sewers were filling their noses.

"(gags) Okay…who opened their lunch?" asked Cooper

"How can you be asking about food with this god awful smell?" asked Sirius. "It's probably the methane gas in these here sewers, and unless we want to blow up half the city then we should probably get rid this torch"

Sirius snuffed out the torch and they were surrounded in darkness. They placed their hands on the wall to guide them through the darkness. They finally wondered out of the catacombs and into the sewers. The trudged through the dirty sewer water, above them they could hear loud booms and could feel the ground shake.

"What in bloody hell is going on up their?" asked Sirius.

Up on the surface Jake was firing fireball after fireball at Sebastian who desperately ran trying to avoid getting hit.

"What's wrong?! (shoots fireball) You were talking all that _good_ sh**t a second ago?! (shoots fireball)" said Jake, "Man is it good to have arms again!"

Jake continued to shoot fireballs at Sebastian who duck and rolled behind a zeppelin for cover.

Sebastian peered from behind the balloon and pulled back seconds before he was hit by a fireball; Sebastian cursed under his breath, "Damn, bastard got me cornered" said Sebastian out loud to himself. He peered over again and pulled back to dodge another fireball.

In the city, Leopold and his guards were riding closer to the guillotine with Elsa still tied up in the back. They could booms in the distance.

"What is that?" asked one of the guards.

"Just our plan going in motion, nothing to worry about" said Leopold, he turned to Elsa, "I hope you're ready, the sun will rise soon"

Elsa gave him an evil look. She looked down to the metal coverings over her hands. They were covered in ice; she has been slowly freezing them from the inside so she could break them open. Now all she needed was the right distraction and she'll be able to fight off these guards or at least escape and find her friends. Maybe these random booms might work.

Back below inside the sewer tunnels Sirius, Alice, and Cooper were still walking in the darkness. They found a little space of light from a sewer lid above them.

"The sun's almost up, at least we know what time it is, now how do we get out of here?" asked Cooper.

"You don't" said a gruff voice behind him.

They all turned to see a group of guards standing behind them, rapiers in each of their hands.

"We've been looking for you" said what looked like the head guard, he had broad French accent and small circular glasses, "Running through the sewers like filthy rats, but now we've finally caught up with you!"

The guards led Sirius, Cooper, and Alice through the dark sewers, their rapiers constantly pointed at their backs.

"_Déplacez-le_ _rosbif!" _spat one of the guards at Sirius.

"Belt up you frog!" spat Sirius back. "I hope you got a plan" Sirius whispered to Cooper.

"Yeah but it's insane, I was thinking we could get these tossers to light this place up like fireworks on Queen's day" whispered Cooper.

"Ace to that" replied Sirius.

"Shut up back their!" said the head Guard from the front.

"Alright" whispered Cooper, "On the count of three…1…2…"

Before Cooper could get to three Alice slammed her body against the guard beside and he collided with the wall. Then she jumped at another guard, kneeing him in the face.

"So much for the plan" said Cooper

Cooper head butted the guard behind him and pulled out his Kukri, which they forgot to take from him. While Alice and Cooper tried to fight off the rest of the guards, Sirius was busy trying to get a spark with two rocks. The head guard loomed over him, one of the lenses in his glasses were broken.

"You sneaky little brit, you're not getting away that easily!"

Sirius stood up and noticed that the sunlight was gleaming through his glass lenses.

"Alright, you've got me, I give in" said Sirius, "Might I say you are quite cunning you are, a real master of the chase" Sirius lied.

"Oh so you noticed?"

"Oh yes, and I am _so_ glad that of my intense fear of the dark"

"Ha, you fool!" said the guard triumphantly as he stepped in front of the ray of light unknowingly magnifying it with his glasses.

"(pretends to cower) Blast, you so ruthless!" said Sirius.

The ray of light gleamed through the guard's glasses and Sirius held up his match.

"Hey biggie…catch" Sirius tossed the guard his match which started to smoke under the intense light. "LEG IT!" yelled Sirius to his friends.

They sprinted away from the confused guards who only had a second to figure out what just happened before the sewer tunnel burst in a fiery explosion.

Back up on the surface Jake was still happily firing fireballs at Sebastian. Sebastian tried to make a run for it, but with a wave of his hand Jake blocked him with a tall wall of fire. The force of the flame knocked Sebastian to the ground. Jake slowly walked up to Sebastian, cracking his knuckles.

"What was that about making me wish I could die?" asked Jake.

"Oh that…I was just…you know how it is" stuttered Sebastian.

Jake stepped closer, his hand raised and a huge fireball forming in his palm. Suddenly the ground beneath him started to shake and Jake looked and realized that he was standing on a sewer lid.

"What the he—" was all Jake could say before the a tall column of flame burst out of the ground like firework sending Jake flying a few dozen yards back.

Sebastian had no idea what was going on but he didn't care. When Jake flew backwards his wall of flames was extinguished and Sebastian took his chance to make a run for it. The sun was finally up and it was time to launch the balloons. Sebastian hopped inside one of the balloons and as if a time went off, the dozens of balloons in the courtyard sprang to life and started to slowly fly up into the clouds.

"Sorry for the quick departure, but I'm afraid this is part when we change the world" called Sebastian from atop of the balloon.

Jake looked up to see Sebastian along with the fleet of airships soaring into the sky.

"Oh, and by the way, you better get to the city square if you don't want to miss the show HAHAHAH!"

Sebastian flew away in the distance. Normally Jake would have just flown after him but he knew what _show_ Sebastian was talking about. His grandmother used to tell him terrible stories about the guillotine executions, and his father once forced him to watch one in person. Jake raced across the courtyard and flew over the factory and into the city.

…Meanwhile…

In the city square Leopold was getting everything ready for his revolution. Elsa was secured at the bottom of the frame with her neck held directly under the sharp blade. Beside her was a large man with a black hood over his head and two eye slits cut into the front.

"The sun has finally risen on this grand day" said Leopold, "The people will soon witness the greatest public spectacle of the century, I hope you're ready, you are the main event"

Elsa didn't show it, but deep down she was terrified. She was so nervous in fact that she accidently started a little flurry.

"What is this? What trickery is this!?" asked Leopold nervously.

"Sir it's time" said one of the guards.

"Y-your right, it's time to begin" said Leopold.

Leopold turned to face the city streets. The sun was finally up and a large crowd was starting to form. Leopold stepped up to address the crowd.

"My brothers and sisters—" yelled Leopold to the crowd, "—Today is the day where monarchs will become a thing of the past and all men will be free! The monarchy is finished. It was finished a long time ago, but they're still making the corpses dance! All monarchs I hate, and the thrones they sit on, from the hector of France, to the cully of Britain, and even the cold mountains of Arendelle!" Leopold gestured to Elsa, "This…this here is the very symbol of evil that plagues this world! After her monstrous sorcery almost caused the death of her sister, he father locked her like the monster she truly is! Years later she unleashed her monstrous rage upon the innocent people of her kingdom, and trapped them inside an eternal winter! And yet she still holds the power over her people, but no more!" A giant dark shadow loomed over the city and everyone turn to see the frightening sight of the dozens of airships in the sky. "Do not fear them! They are your liberators, and THIS is your liberation! Today we start a new revolution! And when it is over a new power will rise from the ashes! A power held by one of the people! A power held by ME! I WILL TAKE HOLD OF ALL POWER IN THE WORLD AND NO LONGER WILL YOU LIVE UNDER THE CURROPT TYRANNY OF THE MONARCHY!"

"You're no savior, you're nothing but tyrant!" spat Elsa. "You say you freeing these people, but really you're just using this to get all the power"

Leopold grinned wickedly, "Perhaps, but by the time this is all over I will rule this world, even if I have to stand on a pile ashes"

"Do you really think you're going to win?" asked Elsa, "All you've done was manipulate and bully your way to power, people like you never win"

"I don't need to win, I just need you to die" Leopold signaled the executioner and he started raising the blade of the guillotine.

In the street, Jake had finally managed to get back into the city. He raced through a large crowd and saw the guillotine in the distance. On his way he saw Sirius, Alice, and Cooper come out of a sewer hole. The faces were covered in soot and the hair sticking straight up from their head.

"What the hell happened to you guys?—*sniff*—and what the hell is that smell?!" asked Jake.

"Don't want to talk about it" said Sirius.

"What's the situation?" asked Cooper.

"We got to knock those balloons out of the sky" said Jake pointing to the fleet of balloons, "But first we got to save Elsa"

They ran and pushed through the crowd and made it half way through the square when they were met by a large group of guards.

"_Stop là, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter la révolution venant en sens inverse!_" said one of the guards in the front.

"What did he say?" asked Sirius.

"They want to fight" said Jake as summoned his scythe.

The guards pulled out their swords and charged. The crowd dispersed, screaming and running for safety. Jake charged in first and swung his scythe, nocking three guards off their feet and to the ground. Jake twirled his scythe around blocking oncoming attacks and striking down a few guards. A guard behind him was about to strike him down when he got an arrow to the chest before he could attack. Jake turned to see Alice loading another arrow and Cooper hacking, slashing, and punching anything he could see. Sirius had broken into a nearby liquor store and were throwing bottle with flaming rags at guards, which then exploded and spread fire quickly.

Back on the platform Leopold was in a panic. Mass chaos had erupted in the streets and his guards were dropping off one by one.

"What is going on down there?! What's happening?!" asked Leopold frantically.

"Sir it seems that a small team of soldiers has come to save the princess!" said a nearby guard.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" screamed Leopold. "and I think it's time for the queen to meet her end (gestures to the executioner) Drop the blade" he ordered. "I'll take great pleasure in watching your head roll across the floor"

All Else could do was watch as the hooded executioner finished raising the blade and her friends fighting to save her in the city streets. She saw Jake fighting off a small group of guards by himself. Elsa hated being the damsel in distress, trapped and helpless. She had to get his attention somehow, but what can she do with her hands cuffed and mouth gagged? As a desperate attempt to get Jake's attention, Elsa used her powers to control the falling snowflakes to create a giant snowball over Jake's head and dropped it on his head.

"(wipes snow out of hair) What the heck?..." Jake looked around and saw Elsa on the guillotine and an executioner ready to drop the blade. "Alice!" called Jake.

Alice looked over and knew immediately what to do and ran towards Jake. Jake got down to his knees and Alice used his back as a lift a jumped high into the air. While in the air she shot two arrows at the platform. One landed in Leopold's arm, while the other landed straight into the executioner's heart and he fell to the ground dead before he could drop the blade. Jake and Alice ran towards the platform.

"Elsa!" yelled Jake as he freed her from the guillotine. He hugged her tight and placed two hands on her cheeks, "I'm so glad to see you're alright!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" replied Elsa.

Jake freed her from her metal holdings and Elsa was finally able to use her powers again.

"You haven't won yet" said Leopold breathlessly. He was laying on the ground while clenching his arm, blood trickling over his fingers and dripping onto the wooden platform.

"He's right, we still have those balloons to deal with" said Jake pointing to the sky. Alice shot an arrow into the sky, but it fell back down before it got close. "It's no use; those things are thousands of feet up. I'll have to fly up there" said Jake.

Jake readied himself to fly off, but Elsa stopped him. "I'm coming with you" said Elsa firmly.

"No, it's too dangerous. I'm taking you up there" said Jake.

"And _I'm_ not letting you do this by yourself. We're a team, and I'm not going to idle by while you go and risk your life…not anymore. I'm still Queen and I'm ordering you to take me with you"

Jake smiled, "As you wish, your majesty"

Jake wrapped one arm around Elsa's waist and Elsa grabbed on to his shoulders. Jake shot flames from his feet and free arm and together he and Elsa flew up into the sky and onto one of the zeppelin balloons.

"So how do we do this?" asked Elsa.

Jake looked around. These things were slow, and they were barely halfway across the city. The balloons were completely exposed and they seemed to be unmanned aircrafts.

"I've got an idea, you stay here and shoot ice spikes at the balloons, that'll deflate them and they'll crash to the ground. I'll fly off and deal with the ones farther away.

"Okay" said Elsa.

Jake flew off and into the distance. He looked back and saw a balloon descend to the ground with three large ice spikes in the side. Jake summoned his scythe and jammed in the side of the balloon. With the blade still inside,, Jake fell down the side and ripped a gash in the side. The balloon deflated and started to fall to the ground. As an extra measure, Jake shot a fireball at the base of the balloon and it exploded in a fiery inferno. Jake flew towards another balloon and threw his scythe like a boomerang and it sliced effortlessly through the fabric balloon. Jake turned and shot a series of small fireballs at another and it exploded, and then he flipped in the air and a sharp ring of flame shot from his feet and it sliced through the balloon and exploded. Jake reached out his arm and his scythe flew back into his hand. Jake looked over and saw three more balloons fall to the ground below with large ice spikes in the sides.

"She'll be fine" said Jake in his head trying to reassure himself.

Suddenly Jake saw an explosion of frost and then everything went calm. Jake knew something must be wrong and sped towards the balloon. Jake landed on the steel gondola. He saw Elsa lying on the floor unconscious. There was a small trickle of blood on the corner of her forehead.

"Elsa!" yelled Jake as he ran towards her.

Jake picked up her head and put it in his lap. He checked for a pulse, she's was alive but knocked out. Jake suddenly felt something cold touch the front of his neck. He looked over and saw Sebastian standing behind him holding his sword at Jakes' neck. Half of his face was covered in a wave of sharp ice.

"I wouldn't move unless you want your blood to spill all over the floor" said Sebastian threateningly.

"Alright, just…just take it easy. It's over, there's no need for any more bloodshed" said Jake.

"Oh yes there is. We were going to change the world, but you…ruined…EVERYTHING!" yelled Sebastian.

"Sebastian, listen to me. There was no revolution. It was all just a lie; all Leopold wanted was to just get all the power to himself, that's why he wanted to take out all of the monarchs. He manipulated you"

"B-but he has my f-family"

"Then their probably dead" said Jake plainly. Sebastian pulled the blade away from Jake's neck and stepped back. Jake got to his feet, "I'm sorry…I know what's it like to lose your family"

For a moment everything was quite. All that could be heard was the rustling wind as the sailed through the clouds. The sun was still rising and the sky was a bright orange. The scene would've been beautiful if it wasn't for the sadness.

"N-no…no, y-y-y-you're lying…YOU'RE LYING!" yelled Sebastian as he charged Jake with his sword in his hand.

Sebastian slashed widely at Jake while he just side stepped to dodge his attacks.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP SUCH LIES!" yelled Sebastian as he continued to slash, "HOW DARE TRY TO DECIEVE ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Sebastian charged, and Jake stepped to the side and used his foot to trip him and he slammed his head against the bomb.

"I've tried to help, but it's too late for you" said Jake as he turned and walked towards Elsa.

"It's not too late" muttered Sebastian under his breath. He grabbed his sword and gripped it tightly.

Sebastian got up and charged at Jake. Jake turned and saw him coming, but before he could react Sebastian was halted by a long ice spike in his chest. Two more spikes were shot into his chest and Sebastian stumbled back, falling over the rail and towards the ground. Jake turned and saw Elsa, still lying on the ground with her arm outstretched.

"Elsa!" said Jake as he ran towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I saw him running towards you, a-and I just—"

"You did great Elsa; now let's get you out of—"

Jake was interrupted by a loud clicking noise behind him. Jake and Elsa both stared at the bomb in horror as it clicked once more and a latched opened and the bomb fell through the steel gondola.

"If that thing hits the city, it'll kill thousands of innocent people" said Elsa.

"Don't worry" said Jake.

Jake grabbed Elsa and disappeared in flames. He then reappeared less than a second later on the city streets. He saw guards laid out all over the streets and Sirius, Alice, and Cooper running towards them.

"There you are!" said Sirius as he ran up towards them, "What the hell happened up there?"

"I'll explain it to you later" said Jake.

Jake shot up into the air and flew straight towards the falling bomb. Jake's body slammed against the nose of the bomb and he was being forced down as it fell. Jake shot large jets of flames from his feet, but that only slowed down the bomb's descent. Jake increased his flames, but it still wasn't enough.

Back on the streets everyone watched anxiously as Jake tried to stop the bomb.

"He's isn't strong enough" said Leopold from behind them.

"What did you say?!" asked Elsa angrily.

"I said he isn't strong enough, just one little slip from his fingers and the entire city will perish in a pile of ashes, and all because he wasn't strong enou—"

Leopold was interrupted by Elsa shooting an ice blast in his face, freezing his head.

"C'mon, I know you can do it" thought Elsa in her head trying to reassure herself.

Up in the sky Jake was struggling to keep the bomb from hitting the ground. He was only a few dozen feet from the buildings and it wasn't long before he and the bomb hit the streets below. As an extra bit of strength Jake shot gigantic jets of flames, as big as a house, from his feet. The amount of power was enough to slowly push the bomb back up into the air. The strain was starting to become too much for him. The intense power coming from his flames were too much for his body and it felt as if his legs were about to burst. The incredible weight of the bomb were straining his arms too, Jake could his skin literally start to rip as his muscles strain to keep the bomb from slipping from his grip. Jake pushed the bomb faster into the sky and they collided with the same balloon it was dropped from. The explosion was so large, that it lit the sky in an intense orange ball of flame and smoke. The explosion spread out across the sky and started a chain reaction of a series of explosions as the other balloons were destroyed.

Back on the ground, everyone had to shield their eyes from the intense light. When it finally died down, Elsa searched desperately for any signs of Jake in the sky. For a horrifying few seconds all Elsa saw was just fire and smoke. And then Elsa suddenly spotted something small fall from the large cloud of smoke and hurl towards the ground like a meteorite. It was Jake hurling towards the ground below.

"He's not slowing down!" said Cooper.

Elsa thought quickly and created a large hill of soft powdery snow, just before Jake fell to the ground. Elsa ran towards the mound and dug Jake out from under the cold snow.

Jake's eyes started to slowly open, and the first thing he saw was Elsa's face. It was if he had died and he was staring the eyes of an angle. "I-I love you" whispered Jake.

"What?" whispered Elsa back.

"I love you Elsa. I didn't say it to you back in Arendelle and I've regretted it since"

A small tear ran down Elsa's cheek, "I love you too"

Jake and Elsa shared a kiss. It was as sweet and as wonderful as Jake remembered. Everyone started to gather around.

"You did it! You son of a bitch, you actually pulled it off!...I mean it wasn't as if I was doubting you or anything…I was just nervous as all" said Sirius, "You gave us all a little scare there mate"

"Fair suck of the sav, that was some intense power you showed there, good onya!" exclaimed Cooper.

Alice gave Jake a short nod, and did he just see her smile? Jake tried to get to his feet but stumbled back.

"Whoa, slow down Jake, I don't want you to hurt yourself" warned Elsa.

"I'll be fine, if I can grow an arm back I'm pretty sure a few broken legs will be no problem" said Jake.

"Grow it _back_? Jake when did you lose an arm?!" asked Elsa.

"Don't worry about it" Jake looked over to the wooden platform, "We still have some unfinished business to attend to"

They made their way over to the wooden platform. Sirius helped Jake walk, for he couldn't move his legs all that good. They finally reached it the say Leopold still lying there with the arrow still in his arm.

"I've lost…everything" said Leopold in disbelief.

Elsa stepped up, "Leopold, as Queen of Arendelle I charge you with high treason against the Kingdom of Arendelle. You'll spend the rest of your days locked in a dark cell. The only thing you'll be able to rule will be the rats"

"Damn you" muttered Leopold, "DAMN YOU!" yelled Leopold loudly.

Leopold got to his feet and pulled a dagger from his coat. He charged at Elsa and attempted to thrust the dagger in her heart, but Jake, who suddenly was able to use the full use of his legs, jumped in front of him and shielded Elsa. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Jake pushed Leopold's arm away and used his momentum against him and pushed him back with his body. Leopold stumbled back and fell onto the guillotine. The force of Leopold's sudden weight made the rope holding the blade snap and the blade fell and cut clean through Leopold's neck and his head rolled across the floor. Elsa hid her face in Jake's arms so she wouldn't see such a horrific sight.

"It's okay Elsa, its over" said Jake reassuringly, "It's finally over"

Thunder cracked loudly in the sky and rain started pouring down from the clouds. The rain flowed down the streets like a stream, washing away all the blood. The blood water ran down the streets and down the drains. The rain felt cold as hit Jake's skin. He felt refreshed as if the rain was washing away all the violence and death that happened over these past few days.

The trip back home was rough and straining. The rain had followed them and it turned into a storm. After a few days at sea they finally reached the Arendelle sea port. Waiting for them was Anna and Agneta waving happily on the docks. Jake was the first one off and Agneta immediately ran towards him.

"Daddy!" Agneta jumped into his arms and she and Jake fell to the ground, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too baby girl" said Jake as he hugged her tight.

Anna ran towards Elsa and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay" said Anna. "So what happened in Paris?"

"We kind of…_blew it up_" replied Elsa.

"You what?! What exactly went on over there?"

"It's a long story…" Elsa explained how they uncovered the clues, stopped a bogus revolution, and how Jake stopped the bomb.

"And then we saved THE WORLD!" Sirius finished the story.

"Sounds like some adventure you guys had" said Anna.

"I'm just glad to finally be back home" said Jake, "I had enough _adventures_ to last a lifetime. All I want to do now is just sit back and relax for the rest of my days"

"I don't know about that, every day in Arendelle is a whole new adventure" said Anna happily.

"I hope their good adventures, I'm tired of dying all the time" said Jake wearied.

"I don't care if they're good or bad, happy or sad, as long as we live through them together" said Elsa.

"(wipes tear from eye) *sniff* I always love sappy endings" said Sirius, "(spreads arms) C'mon…*sniff*…group hug everybody"

Everyone gathered in for a group hug. Jake looked to the sky. After days of gray skies and rain, the sun shined bright in the sky. Jake always loved how no matter what, it was always sunny in the Kingdom of Arendelle.


	6. Anna's Day Out

_**It's a bright sunny day in Arendelle and Anna has plans to go out and take advantage of the nice weather, but not without a few mishaps of coarse.**_

* * *

_**Sorry if the story is too short, I got distracted by Shark Week. Warning: There's a part in the story that I realized might be too dark for some readers, if it does bother you please feel free to say so, and if I get enough complaints I'll try and find some way to change it. These are supposed to be fun stories, and I try not to make it so anyone and everyone could enjoy them.**_

* * *

It was a bright, warm, and sunny day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The happy villagers were going about their business buying goods, eating at the many restaurants, and enjoying the peaceful day. Inside the castle Elsa was in her office working. Elsa was busy signing important documents with her feather quill. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in" called Elsa.

The door swung open and Anna stepped in.

"Hey Elsa, whatcha do'in?" asked Anna.

"The kingdom could use some new homes, so I'm signing off on some building codes, and—"

"Boring!" Anna interrupted, "You need to get out of the castle and have some fun" said Anna as she walked over to the window behind Elsa and opened the curtains. The bright sunlight brightened the room.

"Anna please, I really need to do this. I don't have time to play right now" said Elsa trying to get back to work.

Anna walked over to Elsa's desk and threw all the papers and books to the floor.

"There, now you have plenty of free time"

"(sighs heavily) Fine, what is it you had in mind?" asked Elsa.

"Actually…I have no idea, I never though I'll get this far. Maybe we can…Ooh I know!" Anna slammed her hands on the table and came face to face with Elsa, "Let's go ice skating!"

Elsa thought on the idea. Ice skating _did_ seem like a really fun idea. Definitely better than sitting in a dark room signing papers all day.

"Alright, sounds fun" Elsa decided.

"Yay!" exclaimed Anna in happiness.

"See if Kristoff and Jake want to go" asked Elsa of her sister.

"Good idea, we'll make it a family trip!"

Anna happily ran out the door and through the halls. As she ran she almost bumped into several servants. After a series of 'oops, sorry' and 'excuse me, just passing by here' Anna finally made it to Jake and Elsa's bedroom.

Inside Jake was busy working on the little music box he bought a while back. He was wearing a large, goofy looking pair of magnification glasses as he held tools to gently fix the tiny little gears and buttons. Jake suddenly heard a rhythmic knock on the door (think of one from _Do you want to build a snowman?_) and immediately knew that it was Anna. Jake heard the door open.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" asked Jake.

"Elsa and I were wondering if—" Anna had to stop because she just realized how funny Jake looked in his glasses and she couldn't help but start to snicker.

"What so funny?" asked Jake confused.

"(In robot voice) Oh nothing, just talking to my fellow automaton" mocked Anna, for Jake's glasses made him look like a weird machine.

"_Ha-ha_" laughed Jake sarcastically, "What is it you want?" asked Jake as he took off his glasses. There were two perfect circles tan lines over his eyes, which made Anna giggle even more. "Is there something you wanted or did you just come here to laugh at me?"

"(Slowly stops giggling) Alright…okay…I'm sorry. Elsa and I were wondering if you wanted to come out and skate with us."

"Skate? In this weather?" asked Jake as he looked out the window. The sun was high and bright in the sky, and the sunlight warmed his skin as it shone through the glass.

"Yeah, Elsa can use her powers to freeze a pond and we can skate on it. We do it all the time" said Anna.

"Hmm…Sure, I'm game" replied Jake.

"Awesome! (Grabs Jake's hand) C'mon, let's go get Kristoff!"

"Whoa…not so fast...hold on Anna!" said Jake as Anna pulled him out of his chair and through the halls.

Anna pulled Jake through the halls and out the castle. On their way they ran into Kia the loyal servant.

"We're heading out; watch Agneta for me will ya? Thanks, bye!" called Jake as they ran past.

Kai turned and saw Agneta suddenly standing before him.

"Oh, you scared me there little one" said Kai nervously.

"You're bald!" Agneta stuck her tongue out and started to run through the halls.

"I can already tell this is going to be a _very_ long day" said Kai unenthusiastically.

Back outside Anna was still pulling Jake out the castle.

"Anna where are we going exactly?" asked Jake as Anna pulled him out the courtyard and out to the village.

"Kristoff said he'll be at the market today" Anna answered.

"And you dragged me along, why?"

"Because" replied Anna quickly.

Anna's short reply didn't really answer Jake's question, but he decided to just roll with it. Anna looked back and smiled at him. He always loved how Anna could be so joyful and full of energy. Her joyfulness was contagious and Jake couldn't help but smile too.

"Ooh look!" said Anna as she stopped suddenly.

Anna let go of Jake's hand, but he couldn't stop in time and slammed into a lamp pole. In the distance Anna could see that her favorite ice cream parlor, _Swirly's Sweet Shop_, was opened for business; and business was booming. A large crowd was gathered with people trying to get their favorite cold treat.

"Ooh, I LOVE Swirlies!" exclaimed Anna in delight. "I didn't even realize he was opened, we just _gotta_ get some oh please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" begged Anna.

She looked at Jake with big puppy eyes and a longing smile on her face. Jake was a sucker for cute faces, how could he say no to that smile?

"Alright, but you owe me one" said Jake.

Anna locked arms with Jake and they made their way to the parlor. After a while waiting in line, it was finally their turn to order. As they approached the window Jake was surprised by Swirly's large twirly handlebar moustache.

"Hi Swirly!" said Anna happily.

"Princess Anna, every time I see you you're another year older!" said Swirly. "I remember your mother and father, heaven rest their souls, used to take you and your sister here all the time!"

"You really love this place huh?" Jake asked Anna.

"Yeah, I always loved getting a nice cold swirly with my father" said Anna.

"So what will it be, huh?" asked Swirly.

"Two chocolate swirlies please" said Anna. "I hope you don't mind?" Anna asked Jake.

"It's no problem, I like chocolate. Now if this was butterscotch it'll be a different story, I'll be hoping off the walls. I used to go _crazy_ for the stuff"

"Oh really?" asked Anna with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get any funny ideas" warned Jake.

"Don't worry I won't" said Anna giggling.

Jake heard Swirly roar in laughter. "So why do they call you _Swirly_ anyway?" asked Jake.

"Why because of my tasty swirls, why else?!" Swirly answered.

"I can think of one big hairy reason" muttered Jake.

Swirly roared in laughter as he twirled the tips of his moustache. Swirly cranked his ice cream maker and scooped up two scoops of chocolate ice cream and placed them in a little paper cup. He then took a special type of swirled spoon and stirred up, making the scoops swirled. He then placed a spoon into each cup and handed Jake and Anna their ice cream.

"Here you are, enjoy!"

Jake and Anna thanked Swirly, and after Jake paid him they left.

"Mmmm, this is sooooo good!" exclaimed Anna in delight as she ate spoonful after spoonful of ice cream. Anna looked over to Jake, "How's yours?"

"Awwww man!" Jake's ice cream melted in his hands and he was left with a cup of liquid chocolate.

Anna laughed and giggled as Jake stared sadly at his melted ice cream. They made their way through the village and found Kristoff at the market square.

"Hey sweetie" said Anna as she ran up to Kristoff. She gave him a quick little kiss, "How are you?"

"I'm good, just packing up the rest of this ice" Kristoff responded.

"We're going skating later and I was hoping you come"

"Of course, just let me sell the rest of this ice"

"Meet us by the pond?"

"See you then"

Anna gave Kristoff another quick kiss and she and Jake left for the woods.

"How does Kristoff still have a job? I mean can't Elsa just _make_ the ice, we don't really need him to go out on a weeklong trip and get it do we?" asked Jake.

"I think it's just one of those things you don't think about" said Anna.

"You mean like how it took you and Kristoff two days to walk up a mountain, but it took Elsa like five minutes. She must have been really bookin' it or something"

"Yup"

"And how she built an entire ice palace and no furniture whatsoever? Where did she sleep? How did she eat, where did she use the bathroom?"

"Mm-hmm"

"And don't you think it's funny how for _thirteen_ years you've been trying to get Elsa to build a snowman with you, and she just goes out to the mountains and builds one by herself?"

"Okay that's enough" said Anna who was starting to get annoyed.

"And I personally think that it's HILLARIOUS how you're the star of the movie, yet everyone's favorite is Elsa"

"Please shut up"

Jake and Anna continued to walk through the woods together.

"So how did it feel when you first found out about your powers?" asked Anna.

"Oh, well…I felt scared naturally. I tried to keep it a secret at first, but I guess fate had different plans. I was shunned by everyone, even my own father. They would throw rocks at me and call me things like _devil_, _demon_, and _monster_"

"That's awful, how did you live through it for so long?"

"My mother mostly. Even after the whole village saw me as a monster, all she saw was her son. She loved me no matter what. And I hate to think about it but, if it wasn't for her support I probably would've ended it a long time ago"

"You mean like…_suicide_?" asked Anna.

"Well…yeah" Jake stopped walking and looked away, "It's just that…hearing all those things, I actually started believing them. I saw myself like everyone else saw me, and I just wanted all to stop"

Anna saw a tear start to form in Jake's eye. Anna had never seen Jake cry before. She always knew saw him to be a playful, layback kind of guy. She never knew Jake had such a dark past.

"Well I don't think you're monster...and I'm glad you decided to stay" said Anna softly.

Jake put his arm over Anna's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Thanks Anna"

They walked through the woods some more and finally made it to the pond. There they saw Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf waiting for them.

"Well let's get the fun started" said Elsa.

Elsa walked over to the pond and gently placed her foot on the water's surface. The water immediately froze when her foot made contact, and the ice spread across the lake and soon the whole thing was frozen. With a wave of her hand, Elsa made skates out of ice pop up from the bottom of their shoes.

Jake looked down at his feet and inspected the skates. "Hehehe, they're _ice_ skates! Get it?" No one laughed, "C'mon…that was funny!"

Everyone started to skate happily across the ice. Anna and Kristoff held hands as they skated together. Elsa was gracefully skating by herself doing figure eights and elegant spins. Even Olaf was showing off a few moves. As Olaf skated, he jumped and did a little spin in the air. His head fell off his body and landed on the ice while his body still skated on, but that didn't wipe the big smile off his face. Olaf giggled happily as he watched his body skate by. Everyone was laughing and having fun…everyone but Jake. Jake didn't know how to skate, and he definitely didn't like it on the ice. He still remembered when he first came to Arendelle and slipped on the ice. He still had a little mark from where he hit his head. Jake was shaking and his body filled with anxiety as he struggled to keep from slipping. Elsa skated in a circle around Jake; she made it look so easy and Jake couldn't help but get a little jealous.

"Jake what's wrong?" asked Elsa as she noticed him shaking.

"Let's just say I'm not too—w-w-whoa!—c-comfortable on the ice" Replied Jake as he almost slipped and fell. "I think I'm just gonna watch from the sidelines"

Jake tried to skate away but Elsa stopped him.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Elsa grabbed Jake's hands and they started to skate across the ice. "Now don't look down…"

Jake immediately looked down and panicked, "Why would you tell me that?! Of _course_ I'm gonna look down!"

"Just calm down Jake, now just look at me, look into my eyes" said Elsa calmly, "Now just try and keep your balance"

Jake tried desperately to stay on his feet but he just kept slipping and sliding. Jake lost his footing and grabbed on to Elsa's waist to keep him from falling. His eyes turned a bright orange color and Elsa could feel him shaking.

"Jake there's nothing to be scared of; everything is going to be fine. Just stay calm, straighten up, and close your eyes" Elsa constructed.

Jake did as he was told. He slowly straightened up his posture, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grabbed Elsa's hands more firmly as they slowly started to skate across the ice. Just the feel of her soft cold skin in his hands and knowing that she was there made Jake calmer. He finally stopped shaking and Jake became more confident on the ice.

"I-I think I'm getting the hang of it!" said Jake optimistically.

"There you go you got it!" said Elsa.

They skated on and Jake was finally realizing how fun it was. He was having so much fun in fact that he didn't realize it when Elsa let go. Elsa skated over to Anna and Kristoff and they watched as Jake skated.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" said Anna.

They continued to watch as Jake skated around.

"Elsa this so much fun!" said Jake, "Elsa?" Jake opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. He looked around and saw Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf standing in the distance and waving. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" yelled Jake in triumph. Jake skated more confidently and started skating in circles and even backwards. Then he realized that he didn't know how to stop, and he was speeding straight for the edge of the pond. "Hey guys how do I stop?!" Jake called over to them, panic in his voice. "Seriously how do I stop?!...guys help me out here!...AHHH!" Jake tripped off the edge and flew off the ground.

Jake flew across the grass and his head got stuck in a tree whole. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf ran towards Jake.

"Are you okay?" asked Kristoff.

"Well it seems that I am stuck" said Jake, his voice echoing through the hollow tree.

"Hold on we'll try to get you out" said Elsa.

Elsa grabbed on to Jake, Anna grabbed on to Elsa, Kristoff grabbed on to Anna, and Olaf grabbed on to the back of Kristoff's shirt.

"Pull!" yelled Elsa.

Everyone tugged and pulled as hard as they could, trying to get Jake's head out the tree.

"Ow, ow, ow, oooowwww!" yelled Jake as they stretched his neck.

"It's no use, he's stuck in there pretty good" said Kristoff from the back.

"Oh bother" said Jake woefully.

"Well we can't just leave him in there" said Anna.

"Jake…can you hear me?" called Elsa through the tree. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better" said Jake honestly.

"We're gonna get you out of there, just hold on" said Anna.

"No rush…I'm just going to sit here and slowly run out of air" said Jake from inside the tree.

"Maybe we could cut the tree in half?" Olaf suggested.

"I very much object to that" called out Jake.

"We can blow up the tree?" suggested Anna.

"Anna that's a terrible idea" said Elsa, but then she thought on it, "Actually that might work" Elsa walked up to Jake, "Jake um…I kind of need you to blow yourself up"

"What?!"

"It's the only way to get you out of there"

"Well I can't just _blow up_ whenever I want, my powers react to my emotions...quick, say something to get me angry" said Jake.

"You're ugly and no one likes you" said Kristoff.

"You're annoying and your life sucks" said Anna.

"You're a sorry excuse for a ship" said Elsa.

"Wow…um…you guys came up with all that pretty quickly" said Jake a little heartbroken.

"So did it work? Are you pissed?" asked Kristoff.

"No I think I'm kind of depressed now…Elsa's right, I am a horrible ship"

"Thanks a lot Elsa, now we're never gonna get him out" said Anna.

"Well I only said it because everyone was thinking it!" said Elsa in her defense. Jake moaned in sadness, "Don't worry Jake I still love you"

"So how are we going to him out now?" asked Kristoff.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be okay you go have some fun" said Jake.

"There's no way we're leaving you here by yourself" said Elsa.

Anna was sad to see Jake stuck in that tree. If she didn't suggest skating, then none of this would've happened. Then Anna remembered something Jake had told her earlier and a little light bulb went up over her head.

"It's too bad you're stuck in that tree, who else is gonna share all this butterscotch candy with me?" said Anna.

"B-butterscotch?" asked Jake curiosly.

"Yeah, I got all these little butterscotch candies and no one to share it with"

"Anna what are you—" started Elsa, but Anna shot her a warning look that said _'just roll with it'_.

"I've got a whole bagful of butterscotch just for you"

"Y-you do?" asked Jake.

"Mm-hmm, the sweetest, tastiest, _most_ _succulent_, pieces of butterscotch candy ever" said Anna seductively. "And if you want some, then you're just gonna have to come and get it—"

Suddenly there was a loud boom and Jake exploded from the tree.

"Where is it?!...where's the candy?!...you better have not been lying!" said Jake as he zipped zapped around like a stray bullet.

"Wow, he really does bounce off the walls" said Anna in awe as they watched Jake bounce around.

"Yeah no kidding" said Kristoff.

They continued to stand there and watch as Jake zipped zapped around the forest. As the day went on and day turned to night, everyone gathered around a warm campfire that Jake had made. They had finally managed to calm Jake down with a sack full of butterscotch hard candies.

"Mmm-mm-mmm, damn that's good" said Jake as he chewed on candies, drool dripping from the corner off his mouth.

"You love your candy huh?" Elsa asked Jake playfully as she cuddled up next to him.

"Today was pretty fun" said Kristoff.

"Especially that part when Jake got his head stuck in that tree!" said Anna.

Everyone laughed except Jake who just ignored them and continued to eat his candy.

"That was a nice idea you had coming out here Anna" said Elsa.

"Yeah, despite getting my head stuck, I actually had a pretty fun time" said Jake.

"I just thought we should get out of the castle and enjoy the sun" said Anna.

As they sky got darker and the moon shined a white luminescent light across the land, the gang made their way back home. Half way through Jake tapped on Anna's shoulder and gestured her to follow him. Anna followed Jake a few yards back and they were soon trailing behind.

"Hey Anna about what I told you earlier…do you think we can keep that on the down low?" asked Jake.

"Your secret is safe with me, but Jake can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Do you still feel that way, like you can't go on anymore?" asked Anna softly.

"No of course not. Ever since I met you guys I've never been happier. You guys took me in and gave me a new life. Plus I always love hanging out with my best friend"

"Am I really your best friend?"

"Well yeah, you _are_ the first person I met here"

"Oh yeah, it's funny that day seems like ages ago" said Anna nostalgically.

"Well let me refresh your memory…" Jake fell to the ground and stuck out his tongue and made a goofy looking face pretending to be out cold.

Anna started laughing and snickering and so did Jake. Jake hopped off the ground and to his feet.

"See Anna everything is all good, you don't have to worry about me"

"Okay, just promise me that if you feel that way again you'll tell me"

"Of course…race ya!"

Jake ran and Anna followed; they soon caught up to Elsa and Kristoff.

"Yoink!" exclaimed Jake as he hopped over Kristoff's shoulders and swiped his hat.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kristoff as he chased after him.

Anna ran up to Elsa and pulled her along, "C'mon Elsa we're losing!"

"Losing what?" asked Elsa as Anna took her hands and pulled her along.

They laughed and ran through the forest, into the village, and up to the castle gates.

"C'mon, give me back my hat!" yelled Kristoff.

"(puts on hat) C'mon don't lie, you know it looks good on me" said Jake with playful grin.

"In your dreams hot head" said Kristoff as he snatched back his hat.

They saw Anna run up towards them, she was sweaty and out of breath.

"I finally…caught up…with you" said Anna breathlessly, pausing to take breathes.

They walked through the courtyard and saw Elsa waiting for them at the castle doors.

"Told ya she was crazy fast" Jake whispered to Anna.

They opened the door to the castle and were greeted with an unpleasant surprise. The great hall was in a complete mess and Agneta was running around in her pink night gown while three servants chased after her. Kia came running up to them, he had multicolored stains all over his clothes and face.

"Your majesty, thank goodness you're here! We've been trying for hours, but that little girl just won't go to sleep!" said Kai exhausted.

"Don't worry…(cracks neck and knuckles) I got this" said Jake arrogantly.

Jake casually walked up to Agneta who ran up towards him with a big playful smile on her face.

"Baby girl I'm gonna need you to go to bed okay" said Jake calm and softly.

"No, I don't wanna!" whined Agneta.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"No you don't" Jake flipped it on her.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do, and I'm gonna do it right now!" Agneta ran off to her room thinking she got the better of Jake.

"And that's how you do it" said Jake with a smug grin.

"But…how…what just…" stuttered Kia in disbelief.

"Make sure you clean up this mess for me please" said Elsa as she, Jake, Anna, and Kristoff walked to their rooms.

Kia looked around at the huge mess around the great hall. "*sigh* I can't wait until I retire" Kia picked up a mop and started cleaning.

**_The End._**


	7. A Quick Litte Visit

_**I'm experimenting with a new writing style, so please bear with me on this. I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but I could really use some reviews. They inspire me to keep writing and help me better my story telling. Plus I like getting those little emails.**_

* * *

**Written in Jake's point of view, this is a prequel of my first fan fiction story, _Frozen: A New Story_. It takes place between the chapters of _Hanging by A thread_ and _Love and War_.**

**Things has been pretty uncomfortable between Jake and Elsa since that night under the waterfall. So Jake decides to pop in for a little visit in hopes of easing the tension between them, with some help from Anna.**

* * *

I woke up in a fright. I had another nightmare about that night my family died. It was the third one that week and I wasn't getting any good sleep. I looked around my dark room; it was small, but big enough for me alone. There was a small table and chairs in the corner. I had also set up a tall book shelf to the right, which doesn't make sense because I'm not a big reader. I got out of bed and put on a shirt. I'm wide awake now so there's no use in trying to go back to sleep. I walked up to a nearby window; I could see the entire village from my bedroom. It was a pretty good view. It's been a week since that trip I took up the mountain with Kristoff, and almost two weeks since that night under the waterfall. I should've never had tried to kiss Elsa, man that was dumb, I mean what was I _thinking? _Ever since then things has been super weird between us, so weird in fact that I ended up moving out of the castle. I still stop by once in a while, but every time I do Elsa always makes up some excuse to not see me. I really, _really_ like Elsa. And I'm almost certain she has strong feeling for me too, I just don't know whether or not they're positive or negative. As I stood there and thought I could feel the cold air blow through my room. I could hear the loud chirps of the crickets and I could smell the scent of the fjord even from here. In the distance I could see the very waterfall where Elsa and I almost kissed behind the castle. I needed some way to clear my mind so I decided to do some late night forging. As I walked down the wooden stairs the gas lanterns on the wall magically lit up on their own. I walked up to my hearth and that too sprung to life. I grabbed a piece of hard steel and placed it in the hearth. I watch as the steel turned bright red as it heated up over the fire. Once it was hot and ready and the metal was malleable, I grabbed my hammer and started banging away. Sparks flew everywhere; normally any normal blacksmith would've shielded themselves from the sparks, but I was immune to the hot shards of metal. My powers seemed to keep me from getting burned in anyway so I'm able to forge without fear of hurting myself. As I pounded away at the hot metal I was able to think more clearly. I wondered how different things would be if Elsa and I actually did kiss. Would she enjoy it? Or would she immediately regret it and hate me? It's not like not we would ever make a good couple, she's ice and I'm fire we're too different. Plus everyone wants her to be with that frost guy or whatever. But I can't help but think of her beautiful blue eyes, the way her hair shines in the light, and how she always looked so regal and prosper…Ugh…I've got to stop thinking about her or else I'm gonna drive myself crazy. No more thinking about Elsa. I grabbed the molten hot piece of steel and put it in the slack tub. Steam blew all over and when I pulled it out the metal was shaped like a decorative snowflake. Maybe a quick little visit wouldn't hurt?

The next morning I made my way through the village and up to the castle. On my way up to the castle I saw Kristoff and Sven unloading large blocks of ice from his slew. I decided to say hello, "Hey guys what's up?" I said as I rubbed Sven's head. Why he acts like a dog I have no idea.

"Nothing much, how have you been?" asked Kristoff.

"Can't complain…" I answered, "How's things at the castle?"

"Pretty good actually; Anna's been busy planning our wedding and Elsa's been working as usual"

"Speaking of Elsa…Has she…mentioned me at all?" I asked nervously.

Kristoff made a face like he was thinking back on something, "No I don't think so…this doesn't have to do with you and her almost kissing does it?"

"Ugh, I don't know why I tell you things. I should've just kept it a secret. It just that I like so much and now things are all _messed up_, I just wish I can tell her how I feel"

"Well why don't you ask Anna for some advice? If anyone can help you she can"

I thought on this, I've never asked Anna for advice before but she knows Elsa better than anyone else…so who knows? "Sure…what the hell"

"She should be up at the castle, so go look for her there" constructed Kristoff.

I walked through the village and up to the castle gates. I was stopped by a couple of guards.

"Halt…who goes there?" asked one of the guards.

"_Really?_ What a cliché guard question…anyway I'm here to see Princess Anna, I'm a friend"

The guard beside him whispered something in his ear and they finally let me in. I walked through the courtyard and threw a coin in one of the fountains. Once inside the castle I went looking for Anna. I checked her bedroom but she wasn't there, then I checked the garden, but she wasn't there either. Where could she be? I wondered through hall and walked past the kitchen. There I caught Anna stuffing her face with a bunch of little chocolates. "What are you doing?" I asked curiosly.

Anna jumped and turned to face me. She had chocolate crumbs all over her cheeks. "Nothing" she said with a mouth full of chocolates.

"I-ugh-I wanted to ask you for some advice, but I can see you're busy" I tried to leave, but Anna quickly gulped down a glass of milk and stopped me.

"No, no, I can help you. What did you need?"

"Well I just needed some advice on Elsa—"

"Is this because you too almost kissed? Elsa told me about that"

"What, Elsa told you?!" I asked angry at Elsa about spilling the secret, and then I realized that I did the same.

"Of course, we're sisters we tell each other everything"

"Well anyway I could really use some advice"

"Meet me in my room in a minute and I'll help you"

"Okay thanks Anna I—wait a minute...I know what you're doing, I'm gonna leave and you're going to start stuffing your face with chocolate again aren't you?"

"(chuckles nervously) What…pfft…no I wasn't, I was just going to—" she looked around the kitchen and darted towards the pantry, "Assort these spices"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously, "Alright, see you in a minute" I walked out the kitchen and hid behind the door. I waited a few seconds and popped out into the kitchen again. There I caught her stuffing her face again, "Aha! I knew you couldn't help yourself!"

"Go away!" yelled Anna as she started throwing chocolates at me.

I dodged chocolates, got in a few laughs, and ran towards Anna's room. On the way I accidently ran into Elsa and knocked her down along with a stack of documents she was carrying. "Oh my gosh, I'm so _so_ sorry, I didn't see you—"

"No, no, it's okay I should've watched where I was going"

I bent and started helping get Elsa's papers back together. In the mist of all the confusion we ended touching hands and looking up at each other. I couldn't believe I was having one of _those_ moments. I saw Elsa blush and I'm pretty sure I did the same.

"Th-thank you" Elsa quickly got up and rushed off without another word.

I could do was just stand there. I still couldn't believe that that just really happened. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize Anna standing next to me.

"Well that must've been uncomfortable"

"You still got chocolate on your face" I lied. I gloomily walked over to Anna's room.

"Wait, where?...Do I really have chocolate on my face?...Jake!"

I was sitting on Anna's bed while watching her rummage through her closet. Her bed was soft and bouncy and I was bouncing up and down as I watched as Anna was tossing clothes and dresses out from her closet.

"What are you doing exactly?" I asked as I dodged a red high heel shoe.

"Elsa's one of those _regal_ types right? So we've got make you look and act like a proper nobleman. And of course you've got to dress the part"

"And how are you going to turn me into a _nobleman_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm gonna teach you"

"Yeah sure" I wasn't too reassured about Anna's plan. I've never been the one for regal affairs. In fact I hated the snooty, spoiled, rich little bastards…Elsa being the obvious exception of course. They always looked down on people like me, like we were below them. The quickly changed their minds when their houses were _accidently_ set on fire.

"Finally!" exclaimed Anna.

She pulled out an old black suit with golden epaulettes and red sash going diagonally down the front. In her other hand she held a pair of dark gray paints with a red line going down the legs.

"Where these and there's no way you wouldn't look noble" said Anna with a big smile.

"I don't know Anna this all seems…"

"Like a super mega brilliant idea?"

"Unnecessary, what ever happened to just being yourself?"

"C'mon Jake everyone knows that that's terrible advice, _obviously_ being yourself didn't work I mean if it did you wouldn't be coming to me for help now would you?"

"Huh…good point, what else you got?"

"You can't just look the part; you've got to act the part. I'm gonna teach you how to act and talk like a true nobleman"

Inside the dining room Anna had arranged the royal cooks to prepare a proper meal for my dining lesson. The servers placed the meal along with a glass of fine red wine in front of me. It was spaghetti pasta with marinara meat sauce, my favorite! I immediately started slurping noodles into my mouth, but I found myself being sprayed with water like a disobedient cat.

"No! Bad Jake! Bad!" yelled Anna as she sprayed me.

"Ahh, what the hell!"

"Noblemen don't stuff their faces, you've got to eat neatly and like you weren't raised in a barn" Anna told me.

"Okay, okay! I'll eat _neatly_" I rolled up a couple of noodles on my fork and put it in my mouth. Man it tasted so good, I had to work hard to gobble it down. I chewed slowly and swallowed then a picked up my napkin and gently wiped my face.

"There you go that's a good Jake" said Anna simply. She patted my head and put a little piece of candy in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the candy, then back at Anna, then back at the candy, "What the hell is this?"

"I read in a book that positive reinforcement is the best way to train a small child" said Anna.

"_Small child_, I'm a grown ass man!"

Anna started spraying me with water again, "No! No bad language! Noblemen speak elegantly and sophisticated like"

"I'll speak however I damn well please!" Anna sprayed me again, "Will you _please_ stop that!"

"Not until you begin to act properly"

"Ugh, Fine whatever…how should I talk then?"

"(In a fact English accent) Like a proper gentlemen" Anna did a little curtsy.

"Really?"

"Do want Elsa to like you or what?"

"Fine, let's do this already" I said unenthusiastically.

Throughout the whole day Anna tried teaching how to eat without making a mess, talk without sounding like a salty sailor, and she even tried combing my hair.

"Ahh! Anna that hurts!" I yelled as she tugged and pulled my hair with her comb.

"Well this would be easier if you didn't have the hair of a yak!"

"Anna I _really _don't—Ow!—think any of this will make a—Ow!—a difference"

"Oh I'm sure it will" said Anna reassuringly. Anna saw Kristoff walk past the open doorway, "Ooh, Kristoff come here I could use your opinion!" Anna grabbed Kristoff by the arm and pulled him into the room, "Doesn't he look nice?"

Kristoff looked at me with a curious and puzzled look, like he was trying whether or not to insult or compliment me. My hair was combed mess, I felt super uncomfortable in my new clothes, and as a desperate attempt Anna had tried putting makeup on me.

"He looks…great"

"You hesitated" I said grumpily.

"N-no I didn't, Anna listen, don't you think all this is a little…I don't know…_excessive_?"

"That's what I've been telling her!" I exclaimed.

"Guys trust me, everything is gonna be fine—Now get out there and date my sister!"

Anna pushed me out her room and out into the hallway. I tried to go back, but she slammed the door behind me and locked it. Great, now I'm stuck here looking like a rich clown while I wait for what maybe will be the most awkward moment of my life. While I awkwardly stood I saw a little girl happily skip down that hall.

"Hi Jake!" said Agneta happily.

"Baby girl you're not in this story"

"I'm not?

"No, you see this is what we call a _prequel_, it's like the story before the story. You don't come in until afterwards"

"Okay!" I watched as Agneta happily skipped away and out of sight.

I stood there and waited, I had no idea what I was waiting for, but I was waiting. Then heard the sound of heels clicking against the wood floor and my heart immediately started beating like a humming bird's wings. I quickly wiped the makeup off my face and ran my fingers through my hair making it unkempt and wild just the way I like it. I kept the suit though; I had to admit it did look kind of nice on me. Elsa came walking down the hallway and I swear my eyes turned into hearts. She was wearing the same blue dress she always wore, but something about her seemed different. Well for starters she was wearing reading glasses and had an old book in her hands. She looked cute, nerdy cute. I was completely lost in her beauty and—oh crap she's coming this way…just act normal.

"H-h-h-h-hello" I said extremely nervous, and did my voice just crack?

"Oh, hi Jake what brings you to the castle?"

"Oh well I was just in the neighborhood and I was just wondering if you might, possibly, maybe, want to…"

Anna popped her head out of her door, "Go for a carriage ride" she whispered.

"…Go for a carriage ride?" I suggested.

"I don't know it's pretty late…"

Say yes, _please_ let her say yes.

"…But sure, a nice a little ride around the village could be really fun"

Handel's _Hallelujah _started blasting in my head and I felt like doing a backflip right then and there. I couldn't believe it, she actually said yes! Queen Elsa of Arendelle just agreed to go on a date with _me_, Jake (author couldn't think of a cool last name)!

"Meet me outside the castle in a half hour?" Elsa suggested.

"See you then"

I watched as Elsa walked away and turned around the corner. Anna burst out of her bedroom; she's obviously been listening the whole time.

"Oh my gosh Jake you did it! I can't believe she actually said yes!" I passed out and fell on my back like a stiff wooden board. "Jake?"

About twenty or so minutes later Anna was finally able to wake me up.

"Wh-what happened did I get the touchdown pass?"

"What? No, Jake you passed out and you've got about…5 minutes until your date with Elsa"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "5 MINUTES!"

"Actually 4 minutes now"

"Holy crap I got to go, I got go a-a-and I just I-I-I gotta go"

I jumped to my feet and ran down the hallway. I heard Anna call, "Good luck!" as I ran. I made it to the great hall and stopped outside the castle doors. I took a deep breath, straightened my posture, and opened the door. Outside I saw a horse drawn landaus carriage standing outside the doors. It was smooth polished black wood with velvet silk cushions. Elsa sat on the far left waiting for me. Damn Anna knows how to set up a date. I hopped inside the carriage and tried to sit close, but not too close to Elsa. I still can't believe this actually happening.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, definitely"

I signaled the driver and we were soon on our way. The ride was slow, but it was peaceful. The night air was warm and the sky was littered with bright white stars. The carriage bounced up and down on the stone road and the clip clop of the horse's feet made the ride even more relaxing. I just hope Elsa was having a good time. We rode out of the courtyard and into the village streets. The onlookers happily waved at Elsa and me as we rode past. Everyone is so nice here in Arendelle, definitely not what I'm used to when I was on my one. Everyone used to shun me out and treat me like I was some dirty rodent on the street. Here everyone welcomes you with open arms and treat you like you're a part of their family.

"The sky looks so beautiful tonight" I said trying to stir up conversation.

Elsa looked up at the sky, "It really does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah almost as beautiful as youuuuuuu-rrrrrr dress, almost as beautiful as _your_ dress because it's…blue…and blue is a….color…..that is blue" Crap that was close. I almost just called her beautiful, which would have been fine if she wasn't looking straight at me, which is making me super nervous by the way.

"Oh this (gestures down to her dress) I always wear this, it isn't anything special"

"Of course its special; who else do you know can make a dress out of thin air?"

"Jake, really i-it's nothing"

"Elsa it's not nothing, you are a special girl. And…I'm sorry for trying to kiss you, I should've have treated you like that it was wrong of me"

"Jake no, it was wrong for me just leave you like that. The truth is I wanted to kiss you, but I was just…afraid"

"Afraid of what, me?"

"No of course not, it's just that I have all these new feelings and I don't know what they mean. I spent so much time being afraid, and now that I don't have to be afraid anymore I'm feeling flushed with all these new emotions. And every time I see you I feel nervous but comfortable at the same time. Whenever I think about you I smile without even realizing it. And when you left I felt awful, I felt like you left because of me"

I didn't know what to say. Elsa has been feeling the exact same way I have been feeling all this time. Does this really mean she has strong feelings for me?

"Elsa I wanted to give you something" I pulled out the little metal snowflake I made the night before.

Elsa took the snowflake from my hands and stared at it. I got nervous for a second, but I then I saw her smile.

"I love it"

Elsa snuggled up close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I really hope she couldn't see my blush. A gentle little snow flurry started and I used my powers to light up every street lantern we passed by. It was the best night I've had.

"So did you kiss her?" asked Anna.

The next morning I had told Anna about how much of a success Elsa and I's date was. We were in her bedroom sitting on her bed.

"No nothing like that. We just talked and cuddled a bit" My voice trailed off when I said that last part. Just thinking about that moment made my face red like a tomato.

"Awww, I didn't know you were a cuddler"

"Shut up"

"C'mon Jake cuddle with me" said Anna playfully.

"I said shut up! I don't like to cuddle!"

"Yes you do, c'mon give me a big hug!"

Anna spread her arms and started chasing me around the room.

"Get away from me Anna, I'm serious!"

"Just give me a hug!"

I tripped on a hairbrush and Anna jumped on me. She laid on top of me and locked her arms around my neck.

"HAHA, gotcha!"

"I'm serious Anna get off of me! I'm pretty sure this is technically cheating!"

"Oh please, everyone knows our relationship is purely platonic"

"Why don't you go stuff your face with chocolate!"

"At least I don't have a crush on the Queen!"

"Stop talking!"

Anna started to laugh and I had hard time figuring out what was so damn funny. I guess things could've turned out worse. I'm just happy things aren't weird between me and Elsa anymore. Maybe our relationship could blossom into something more. Hey, a guy can dream can't he?


	8. Life is but a Story

_**First I just wanna say thanks to all the positive feedback I got from my last story. A special shout out to Shawn Raven and Arucane 13, your reviews were great and is one of the many reasons why I think writing fan fiction is so much fun. **_

* * *

_**Written in the POV of Sirius' sister Gwen. (yeah remember her?)**_

_**Gwen is feeling homesick and is tired of being cooped up their little stagecoach all day. She dreams of a life of adventure and romance like the stories she reads. She decides to stroll through town to find a new meaning to her dull life and maybe make a few friends on the way.**_

* * *

I was sitting in our old stagecoach. It's such a nice day outside and I'm stuck in this duff on wheels surrounded by more knick-knacks than your grand mum's attic. My brother's out probably getting drunk as usual while he makes me stay here and try to sell this rubbish, even though we hadn't had a customer in weeks. I can still remember the day we came here. My brother had bribed a sea captain to take us to wherever he was going and we ended up here; my brother spent the last of our money on a stagecoach and after years of jumping from kingdom to kingdom it looks like we've finally settled down. I miss home. I miss my old friends. But with mum in the loony bin and dad nowhere to be seen we had no choice but to leave home. Sirius tried to provide for us, taking odd jobs around London, but then out of the blue he said we needed to leave home. I still remember that night. It was dark and raining hard, like something out of a cheesy camp fire story. I was asleep in my bed and then suddenly I heard someone burst through the door. Naturally I was scared, but then I heard my brother's voice. I crept down the stairs and saw my brother packing up anything he could fit in a suitcase. He looked like he was in real hurry. I asked him what was wrong but he just told me to pack my stuff. He smelled like booze and his clothes were covered in blood. I've never been so scared and confused at the same time. I packed what clothes I could fine and we left that night. I was ten then, and it's been almost seven years since we left. I tried asking him what happened that night, but every time I do he gets all dark and serious and spends the rest of the day downing himself in ale. But enough about the past, I've _got_ to get out of this thing. I decided to skip work today and walked out into the village. The sun was really bright and I had to wait until my eyes adjusted from being in that dark stagecoach all morning. The sun was so warm and bright and everybody was happily enjoying their lives. This place is so much quieter than back home in London. No factories, no loud busy streets. The air was fresh and filled with the sweet scent of bakeries. I wondered around the village freely. I didn't worry about Sirius catching me; even though he claims to have all the authority, in reality I'm more mature than he is. He's always hanging out with Jake (swoons)…Jake, every time I see him I just get so…ugh, it's hard to explain. He's just so nice and sweet. He can be annoying sometimes, but it's always in a playful way. He's so handsome and funny and…oh who am I kidding. It's a hopeless crush, he's in love with the Queen and they're happy together, not to mention the age difference. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the man in front of me and I accidently bumped in to him.

"Oh no! I-I-I'm really sorry!" I said. I was so embarrassed.

"It's fine, really" said the man. He was a bald, elderly, round man and he had a bushy white mustache. He was carrying a stack of old books and they fell all over the ground. Oh I'm always making such a cock up of things!

"I'm really sorry sir I should've watched where I was going…here let me help you"

I helped get the old man pick us his books. They were old and the covers were made of soft leather. As I picked up the books one in particular caught my attention. The cover had three handsome looking French men holding up their rapier swords in triumph. The tittle read _The Three Musketeers_ by _Alexander Dumas_. The man caught me staring at the book.

"I see you like a good adventure" said the man happily.

I flustered, "Oh I-I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to—"

"No worries miss. I like to see it when people take interest into the classic stories. How would you like to come in and browse?"

"Browse?"

The man gestured to the building beside me and I saw that it was a small bookstore. Inside the window I could see rows and rows of books.

"I would love to"

I followed the man inside and it was more marvelous than I could imagine. For starters it looked bigger on the inside. The shelves were as tall as the ceiling and the lined the whole room. I was absolutely amazing. I always loved books because my grand mum used to read to me when I was a little girl. And after she died Sirius tried to read to me but he never went to school and I always ended up reading to him.

"This place is…_amazing_!" I said in awe as I looked around.

"My family has owned this place since I was a small child" said the man, "My grandfather started this from his very own collection. He passed the store to my father and my father passed down the store to me. I've been surrounded by these books my whole life, captivated by the wonderful stories they tell" said the man nostalgically.

"I did always love a good story. Listen I'm really sorry for running into you like that, if you need any help around here I'll gladly help out"

"Actually…I could use a book lover like yourself to help me sort all these into different genres. Think you can help and old feller like me?"

"Of course" I responded with a smile. It was the least I could do.

The man turned to search his register counter for a piece of paper, "Now I have a little cheat sheet here that might help you out—"

"Done"

The man turned around and was surprised to see that I had already finished sorting the books. I'm pretty good with book keeping so it was easy for me.

"I haven't seen anyone work that fast since I had hair on my head!" exclaimed the man.

I blushed, "Thank you"

"I don't mean to advantage, but I could use some help with putting these books on the shelves. I'm afraid with these old bones I have a hard time climbing those tall latters"

I smiled in agreement. It only took me about an hour to put those books alphabetically and by genre on the shelves. It was actually pretty fun swinging around on those wheeled latters. I hummed the main theme of the Maestoso section of Symphony No.3 in C minor as I worked. Out of the whole 40 minute song that was the only part I could remember. I use to hear my mother hum it before…well before she left. I put all the books away except one, _The Three Musketeers_. I' don't know why, but I've grown quite attached to it. The man noticed this and when I finished he told me something that caught me by surprise.

"You can keep that if you like"

"Wh-what?"

"That book, I noticed you seemed to have taken a liking to it, you can hold on to it if you want to, free of charge"

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Of course you can't leave without these…"

The man handed me two more books with the titles of, _Twenty Years After_ and _The Vicomte of Bragelonne_.

"It's a trilogy you see. Take these and may it's magic fill your heart with wonder"

"Thank you" I turned to leave but then I stopped, "Oh, I never caught your name"

"You can call me Mr. Barnes of Mr. Barnes' Bookshop. And you are welcome here anytime!"

"Thank you…you know it's funny. Every time I imagined paradise, it was something like a library"

I saw Mr. Barnes smile and I smiled back. I walked out the book store with my new books in an old canvas bag Mr. Barnes kindly gave me and continued to stroll around the village. As I walked I saw a little café with cushioned chairs and little tables outside. I sat down and a minute later a waiter took my order. I ordered a simple cup of green tea and some biscuits. When the waiter brought me my food I thanked her and took a sip. I felt the cold tea run down my throat and into my stomach. Then I took a little bite out of the biscuit, it was flakey and buttery and I knew it was fresh because it nice and warm. The wind blew a gentle breeze which felt good in this hot weather. I pulled out _The_ _Three Musketeers_ and started to read. I was barely finished with the first with the first chapter and I was hooked. I immediately fell in love with main character d'Artagnan. He was a young nobleman who left home in search for a dashing adventure; it kind of reminded me of my real life. He left his family, _I_ left my family, he went in search for adventure, and me…well I long for one. I was so lost in the story that nothing could distract me…for so I thought.

"Get whatever you like baby girl, Elsa's paying for it"

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. It was Jake, standing not 5 feet in front of me. A little girl with long black hair in a half up hairstyle and green eyes was holding his hand. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. I've never seen this girl before and I wondered if she was his sister or niece or something. Of all places why did he decide to come _here_?! I hid my face in the book so he wouldn't see me, but it was no use.

"Gwen is that you?" asked Jake.

I popped up from the book and tried my best to keep from looking nervous.

"H-hi Jake, wh-what brings you here?"

"Just hanging out with baby girl here…" he looked down at the girl and smiled and then looked back at me, "What are you up too?"

"Oh I'm just enjoying the sun"

"Mind if we join you?" asked Jake.

A nervous pulse went through my body and I had to keep myself from shaking.

"O-of course not" I said nervously. Oh I hope I wasn't blushing too bad!

Jake motioned for the little girl to sit in the chair in front of me and Jake pulled up a chair from another table and sat next to her. He looked straight into my eyes and smiled. I almost passed out right then and there.

"So have you been I haven't seen you a while"

"Oh you know me; I've just been cooped up in our little stagecoach waiting for no one. What have been up too?"

"Well after we got back from Paris, I've just been spending as much time as I can taking care of my baby girl"

"She's you're daughter?" I asked completely caught by surprise. I didn't know he and Queen Elsa had a child together.

"Close, she's adopted but I love her as if she was…so I guess you can say that" Jake playfully pinched the girl's cheek and she giggled. "Oh how rude of me. Baby girl I want you to meet my good friend Gwen"

"Hi miss Gwen" said the girl, "My name is Agneta"

"That's a pretty name"

"My mommy give it to me, she said it's special" said Agneta.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"It means pure" said Jake.

"Daddy I wanted to tell her!" whined Agneta.

"I'm sorry baby girl, you can say it next time I promise" said Jake.

She was so cute and innocent I could see why Jake loved her so much. Of course that only made me like him even more. I always liked the loving fatherly type, probably because I never knew my own father. But from what Sirius tells me I probably don't want to. But that's a whole nother story on its own.

"You like you're really happy"

"Yeah things have been pretty great. But have you been happy?"

"Yeah, of course" I lied.

"That's not what Sirius has been telling me. He says you've been feeling a little homesick"

"He told you that huh?"

"Buy him a few drinks and he'll tell you anything" Joked Jake.

Count on my brother to get drunk and spill all your secrets.

"It's been over 6 years since we left home, and yes I have been a little homesick, but it's fine…really"

"Listen I know how it feels to just suddenly leave home and never be able to go back…"

Jake gently grabbed my hand and my heart started beating so fast I thought it'll pop out of my chest. His hand was rough but also soft at the same time. It was warm too; I'm guessing that's because of his powers.

"…I left home at a young age too, but I didn't have a brother to look after me. You may think that you lost home but home has been with you all this time. He's been getting drunk every night, getting on your last nerve, and driving you absolutely _crazy_…" I giggled a bit, "Sirius may not show it a lot but I know he loves you very much. I just wanted you to know that"

A young handsome father who can also give great advice while making a few jokes, ugh could this bloke get any more perfect?!

"I know" I said softly. Hearing that made me appreciate all my brother has done for me these past years.

"So since we're talking about love…have you taken any interest in anyone?"

My heart skipped another beat. Why did he have to ask that, _why_?

"Umm…" I didn't know what to tell him. My heart was beating so fast and of course it didn't help that he was staring at me with those brown eyes of his. "There is this one person, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way" I said that last part quickly desperate to change the subject.

"Are you so sure? Believe or not I use to think the same way about Elsa. But I kept true to my feelings and I found out that she actually did feel the same way. I'm sure this guy will feel the same if you just give him the chance. You're a wonderful person and he'll have to be an idiot to not see it. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later"

"Oh I doubt that _very_ much"

"Well I hope someday you find love…what's that?" Jake had noticed the book by my tea cup.

"It's just this little story I picked up today"

"May I?"

I nodded and Jake picked up the book and examined the cover.

"_Three Musketeers _this a good read; only actual book I read that didn't have knights and dragons. It's better in French though"

"Is that a fairytale daddy?" asked Agneta.

"No baby girl this is a book for grownups"

"But I'm grown?"

"Not grown enough"

Jake handed me the book and I put it in my bag.

"Well we better be off. I promised Elsa I'll get baby girl home in time for her bath"

Agneta made a cute pouty face as Jake took her hand and they left. I sat there for a while and took in what Jake had told me. Stay true to myself and who knows love may find my way. After I finished my tea I paid my bill and made my way home. I spent the rest of the day reading my new book. Later that night I was lying on my bunk as I read. Our beds were small and hung off the wall. My bed was on top and Sirius' was at the bottom. Sirius came bursting through the door; what I thought was blood all over his clothes I later saw that it was tomato paste.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Don't…want to talk about it" Said Sirius grumpily.

He took off his jacket and shoes and plopped himself on his bed.

"What did you do today?" he asked.

"Read a good book, made a new friend, got some good advice…nothing special"

"Smashing...knock me up when the sun rises will ya?"

"Sirius I…I wanted to thank you for all you've done, and even you get on my last nerves…I love you"

I waited for a response but all heard was what sounded like a snarling wolverine. I leaned over the side of my bed and saw that Sirius has fallen in a deep sleep and had not heard a word I just said. I leaned over some more and gently kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night big brother" I whispered.

I hugged my new book tightly to my chest as I slept that night. I dreamed about a wonderful life full of thrills, adventure, and romance. Maybe one day that will be my life and I can turn it into my own story for someone to read and be inspired by. But for now it's only a dream...a really _really _good dream.


	9. Bedtime Stories

_**Just a cute little story I thought of real quick. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was late at night in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The northern lights danced in the sky shining a beautiful bright green light. I was asleep in my bed next to Elsa. I turned in my sleep and wrapped my arm around her. I don't like to admit it, but deep inside I am a cuddler (please don't tell Anna that). I always slept like this, with one arm wrapped around her. I do this because deep down I kind of have this longing fear that I would wake up and find out that this new life was nothing but a dream. That I would wake up and be alone again. I never want to be alone again so I wrap my arms around her to make sure she's always there with me, to see her beautiful smile every morning. Suddenly Agneta burst through the doors and hopped on our bed. She jumped on my back and started nudging me awake. I love her to death, but damn does this girl _ever_ sleep?

"Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" whispered Agneta as she bounced up and down on me.

"Agneta…please go back to sleep" I muttered only half awake.

"*sigh* I just can't! The sky's awake…so _I'm_ awake…so we have to play!" said Agneta as she turned on her back and fell on me.

"I think someone's been spending a little too much time with her aunt" muttered Elsa.

"So come with play with me!" Agneta begged.

"Why is she even awake?" asked Elsa.

"She's _always_ awake" I replied. "Baby girl it's late and I'm _really_ tired"

Agneta poked her lips out and pouted. Then she hopped off the bed and I thought I could finally get some sleep, but then she came back a minute later with a large book in her hands. It was much too heavy for her so he balanced it on top of her head. She plopped the book on the bed and then hopped up herself.

"Can you read me a story? Pleeeeeaaase?!" Agneta pleaded.

I sighed heavily. I could never say no to my little baby girl. "Fine, but only one, then it's off to bed for you" I said.

I took the book and looked at the cover. There was an illustration of a big fat goose reading to a bunch of little baby geese. Above of the Illustration read _Mamma Gooses' Big Book of Fairy Tales_ in gold lettering. It was a collection of all the popular fairytale stories from famous authors around the world. I opened the book and started flipping through the pages hoping to find a quick little story. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with Agneta, but the sooner I could get back to bed the better. I rummaged through a couple stories; _Snow White_, _Rapunzel_, _Rumpelstiltskin_, but all these looked long and uninteresting. I did find this one story, _The Snow Queen_, which looked pretty good but I decided to skip it. Then I found one, _The Princess and the Pea_ by _Hans Christian Anderson. _Now where have I heard the name before?

"Alright baby girl, are you ready?" I asked. Agneta happily shook her head and snuggled up under me, "Okay…There was once a prince, and he wanted a princess…" I read aloud, "…But she must be a _real_ princess."

As I read along Elsa sat up next to me and started to gently run her fingers through Agneta's long hair.

"There were plenty of Princesses, but whether they were real princess he had great difficulty in discovering; there were always something which was not quite right about them. One night there was a terrible storm…" I started to make funny sound affects which made Agneta smile and giggle. She had the cutest little smile and I always like making her show it. "…It was indeed a fearful night. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door…" I knocked on the wooden bed frame, "And when the young Prince opened the door he saw a beautiful young Princess who stood outside drenched from head to toe" I playfully poked Agneta's head and pinched her little toes which made her giggle some more. "The water streamed out of her hair and her clothes; it ran in at the top of her shoes and out the heel, but she said she was a real princess, but the old Queen thought otherwise. _'Well we shall_—"

"You have to do the voice" Agneta interrupted.

"The what?"

"The Queen is old and grumpy, and she has an old lady voice"

I can't believe I'm doing this, "_'Well we shall soon she if that is true_,'…" I said it in a high pitched shrill voice imitating the old Queen. Agneta giggle some more which made me smile and I continued to read, "The old Queen went to the bedroom, took all the bed clothes off and laid a pea on the bedstead; then she took twenty mattresses and pilled them on top of the pea, and then twenty feather beds on top of the mattresses"

"Why she'd do that?" asked Agneta innocently.

"Well you see baby girl it's a test"

"I hope it's not like a math test because those are really hard"

"Tell me about it…This is where the princess slept all night, and in the morning the old Queen asked her how she slept. (In a high pitched voice) _'Oh terribly bad!'_ said the princess. _'I have hardly closed my eyes the whole night! Heaven knows what was in the bed_'"

My imitation of the princess' voice made both Agneta and Elsa giggle. I started to blush and continued to read.

"_'__I seemed to be lying upon some hard thing, and my whole body is black and blue this morning. It is terrible!'_ They saw at once that she must be a real Princess, for her skin was so delicate that she felt a tiny pea through ALL those mattresses"

"I knew she was a real princess!" exclaimed Agneta happily.

"So the young prince took her to be his wife, for now he was sure that he had found a real princess, and the pea was put in the royal museum. And as for the prince and princess, they had beautiful babies and lived happily…ever…after, The End"

"Yay! I love that story!" exclaimed Agneta.

"I knew you would, you know you're technically a princess too baby girl"

"I am?"

"That's right" said Elsa. "Little Princess Agneta"

Agneta shrieked in happiness. "Someday I'm gonna meet a handsome prince and we're gonna have lots of babies and live happily ever after!"

"You sure are" said Jake. I love seeing her happy like this. I never got to have a childhood, and so I try to make hers as best as possible.

"But daddy….where do babies come from?"

"Uuuuuhhhh…"

I had no idea what to say. I was never prepared for this. My parents never taught me about the birds and the bees and I had to learn it on the streets. And let's just say it was very…_descriptive_. I looked to Elsa for help but she just shrugged and mouthed the words: 'Don't ask me'. Agneta looked to me for an answer; I knew I had to think up something...and quick.

"Well...er…you see baby girl babies come from…the stars"

"_The stars?" _both Agneta and Elsa asked simultaneously. Elsa looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, _the stars" _I shot Elsa a look so she'll know to play along. I hope she got the message because I'm completely talking out my ass right now and I could use all the help I could get. "You see when two people love each other they get married right?"

"Yeah" said Agneta in agreement.

"And when their love is strong enough they look to the night sky and pick out a star" I used to my powers to shoot up a little light over Agneta's head, "And that bright little star floats down from the night sky and they give it a name" The little light I made gently floated down to my palm like a snowflake where it started to glow brighter, "And you know what happens next?"

Agneta looked up at me and I could see the bright light reflect in her green eyes, "What?"

"They make a wish" I whispered. I passed the light into Agneta's little hands, "Make a wish baby girl"

Agneta closed her eyes tight and whispered a wish under her breath. Then I made the light glow brighter and brighter and it blew away like when the wind blows the seeds of a dandelion.

"And you know what…your star was the biggest, brightest star in the sky"

I saw a light flicker in her eyes and a smile grow on her face.

"It was?"

"You bet baby girl…I love you very much"

"I love you too daddy" she whispered. She gave me tight hug and I kiss on the cheek, then she did the same to Elsa before hopping off the bed and running off to her room.

"I just love how you two have such a strong relationship" said Elsa.

"I guess I take after my mother, she was always such a loving person and I try to model myself after her"

"Well you're doing an excellent job"

Elsa snuggled up next to me and we went back to sleep.

"Hey Elsa" I whispered a few minutes later.

"Yeah"

"Where _do_ babies come from?"

"*sigh* Good night Jake"


	10. Rehearsing the Future

_**Last story of the summer. This might sound a little weird, but this story came to me from a dream so don't judge...or do...I don't really care.**_

* * *

_**A little glimpse into the future of Jake's life. It jumps a few years as it goes so sorry if it's too fast for ya.**_

* * *

"What should we name her?" asked Elsa. She was cradling a new born child wrapped in a soft blanket. The baby was crying loudly as she held it. She had sparse black hair and her eyes were still closed.

"I don't know…we could name her after her mother?" I asked. I took the baby in my arms. She was about 6 pounds and probably the most precious thing I've ever held in my arms. As I held her in my arms she stopped crying and for the first time I saw her violet eyes.

"She has beuatiful eyes" said Elsa. Her voice was soft and quiet. After 7 long hours of labor she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

I stared into the eyes of our child. I always assumed the most the precious thing in the world would be a giant diamond or the purest silver, but it's none of those things; for the most precious thing in the world is cradled in my arms smiling at me. I heard the door open and Anna, Kristoff, and Agneta came into the room.

"It's so cute!" said Anna.

"Is it a girl or a boy because the male to female ratio in this castle is crazy" said Kristoff.

Elsa chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you but it's a girl"

"And thank goodness" I said. "Heaven knows the world doesn't need another me running around here" Everyone laughed.

"Hey Jake how long did you pass out?" joked Kristoff.

"I'll have you know I was only knocked out for a couple of hours this time" I responded.

Elsa nudged me with her elbow, "We still have to name her" said Elsa.

"Should we give her a traditional Scandinavian name?" asked Anna.

"Jake I want you to name her" said Elsa.

"M-me?…um…what about…" I tried to think of a good name for our daughter, but it was hard.

I'm usually good at naming things. Ships, weapons, sleighs, you name it. But I've never named a baby before. I knew it had to be special, it also knew that if I mess up she'll be stuck with it for the rest of her life, yeesh talk about a lot of pressure. Then I thought back to almost a year ago. It was Elsa's birthday and we were sitting at the very waterfall where we (almost) first kissed. The view was a beautiful as I remember. We could see the entire kingdom and the bright full moon being reflected on the calm waters of the fjord. The May weather made the night air warm and gentle. I had set up a little surprise birthday picnic for her. This wasn't any ordinary date so I went all out with this one. We had an excellent dinner with vintage red wine. I even spent all day baking her a chocolate birthday cake with a special birthday message decorated in light blue frosting. That night we talked about how much better our lives became after we met. How strong our love for each other grew, and how bright our future was together. And just when she thought that night couldn't get any better I pulled out a ring and proposed to her. She was so shocked that she was a loss for words, but I knew what her answer was. We had the most passionate night ever under the white light of the beautiful full moon. And a week later I found out that she was going to be the mother of our unborn child.

"Celina" I said finally, "Our daughter's name is Celina"

Elsa took Celina in her arms, "It's a beautiful name…our little Celina"

Agneta jumped on the bed next to Elsa. She's almost seven now and it's almost unbelievable how much she's grown, "Meet your new sister baby girl" I said.

Elsa gave Celina over to Agneta and she gently took it in her arms, "I promise to be the best big sister ever" she whispered.

* * *

It's been over a year since Celina was born and it's been pretty tiresome. Dealing with a new baby and still having to take care of an entire kingdom can wear a person out. Elsa and I were in the great hall lying on our stomachs across from each other while we played with Celina. She's just learning how to walk and so far she can only manage a few steps.

"That's it…you got it…come on baby girl" I watched as Celina slowly walked over to me. She managed to make it all the way from Elsa to me before she fell on my face. I chuckled as she slumped over my head and slid to the floor. "I'm _soooo_ proud of you!" I said. Celina giggled and reached her arms out toward me where she accidently shot a small blast of purple flames straight into my face. She inherited my powers, but for a reason I can't explain hers were different.

"She really takes after her father" Elsa chuckled.

"No kidding" I said wiping soot of my face.

Agneta came running into the great hall and sat down next to be.

"Good morning daddy!"

"Hey baby girl, why don't you and your mother go and take this one for a diaper change…she's pretty stinky" Elsa picked up Celina and she Agneta went out into the halls.

* * *

It's been 7 years since Celina was born and she now a fully walking and talking little girl. Agneta was in her early teens now and she has grown to become a beautiful young woman, but she'll still my baby girl. It was winter time and the snow was gently falling from the sky. The kingdom was covered in a soft blanket of snow and it was kind of weird seeing snow that wasn't made by magic. We decided to take a family trip up the mountains. I didn't want to go at first because Elsa was pregnant with our third child, but she insisted. Of course Anna and Kristoff came along with their young son Christopher, who looks just like his father I might add, and to my very much disliking Agneta had invited her…_boyfriend. _We were riding in a long sleigh with multiple rows of seats pulled by a team of four horses.

"Jake stop staring at him" whispered Elsa. Her stomach was huge and her baby was due any day now. Of course she couldn't fit in her ice dress anymore so she was wearing a specially designed blue dress with a light blue traveling cloak.

"I don't like him" I whispered back.

"You barely know him!"

"_Exactly!_ She used to tell me everything, but now all of sudden she pops up with some random guy? I mean what the f**k?!"

"She's fifteen Jake did you really think she'll be daddy's little girl forever?"

"Well…_yeah_!"

I looked over to the row of seats in front of us. Agneta was sitting next to her boyfriend. He was a year older than her and he had neat ash blonde hair and a blue eyes. He was wearing a blood red shirt and a black winter coat with a red and black striped scarf. Agneta was wearing a red winter coat with a plaid skirt and knee high black wool socks and a red beret. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves and Agneta cuddled up next to him and they kissed.

"Oh _hell_ no!" I tried to get up and intervene but Elsa shot beams of ice at my feet freezing them in place.

"Oh no you don't, you are _not_ going to ruin this for her!"

"Do you just expect me to sit here and watch this?!"

"Yes I do, there _is_ a reason why she didn't tell you about him you know"

I raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Maybe it has something to do with her _last _boyfriend"

"I told you he tripped and fell"

"Out of the second floor window?"

"It happens"

"And what about the boyfriend before that?"

"What did I do then?"

"You held a sword to his throat!"

"I thought I saw a bug"

"And the one with the cute little scar in his chin that you shot with an arrow?"

"Hunting accident"

"You don't hunt"

"Then a bug-but just look at that **** with that little smirk of his! I'm telling you Elsa, never trust those pretty boy types"

Celina popped up in between us, "I would _never_ not tell you about _my _boyfriend daddy"

"That's my girl" I saw Elsa roll her eyes, "Oh come on Elsa I'm just trying to watch over my baby girl"

"But that's the thing Jake; she doesn't need her father to protect her anymore. She's a big girl now and she's old enough to make her own mistakes, our job now is to be there for her when she does"

We finally arrived at this huge wooden cabin. I thought the castle was huge, but this place was insane. I could tell just from the outside that there were more rooms than there were guests. As the servants started unloading our bags I saw Agneta and her boyfriend leave together while holding hands.

"They're not sharing a room are they?" I asked.

"I don't think so" said Elsa, "Jake I could use some help here"

I helped Elsa out of the sleigh and into the cabin so she and the baby could stay warm. Inside was more marvelous than the outside. Luxurious rugs and armchairs were laid out across the main floor. There was a giant stone fireplace at the end of the room with a roaring fire inside. Mounted on the walls were the heads of various animals, wolves, bears (brown and polar), wild boars, a walrus, and elks (no reindeers of course). We all gathered on the main floor as servants carried our bags to our rooms. I have to say I've been living in the castle for years and I'm still not used to servants doing everything for me.

"This place is amazing" said Anna.

"When is dinner momma I'm hungry" asked Christopher.

"Very soon, why don't you and your cousin go and pick out your rooms?"

Christopher and Celina happily ran up the stairs, "Don't get lost!" called Elsa as they disappeared on the second floor.

I looked around for any signs of Agneta and her boyfriend. I say them snuggling up on the couch near the fireplace. I wanted to go over there but I guess I was making a face or something because Elsa stopped me before I could a chance to do anything.

"Leave her be, they look happy" said Elsa.

"But I don't even know this guy! How can you trust someone if you don't even know their name?"

"His name is Kristian"

"She told you?!"

"Yeah she didn't tell you?"

"No"

"Oh…well this is awkward"

I looked over to Kristian, there's something off about him and there is no way I'm going to let him hurt my baby girl. They next day we all went out ice skating on a frozen lake. Since Elsa was pregnant she couldn't get on the ice so I sat next to her as we watched everyone skate.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out there I'll be fine by myself" asked Elsa.

"Elsa I'm fine really, plus you know I don't really like it on the ice. And I have to make sure you're alright, that baby might come any day now"

"I can't wait until our little girl is born" said Elsa rubbing her stomach.

"How can you tell it's a girl already?"

"Well for starters I'm craving a lot of sweet things like chocolate and fruit"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If it's a boy then I would crave sour and salty stuff, but if it's a girl I crave sweet stuff"

"I don't know you and Anna always seemed to have a sweet tooth"

"Okay then let's take the ring test"

"The _ring test_?"

"It's an old wives' tale. So you take your wedding ring and you tie to a string like this…" Elsa took off her ring and tied it to a 12 inch long piece of thread, "Okay if the ring swings in a circle then it's a boy, if it swings from side to side then it's a girl" Elsa held the suspended ring over her stomach and sure enough the ring started swinging from side to side. "Well I guess that settles it, we're having another girl"

"I wonder if she's gonna take after her mother"

"If you mean my powers, then that's the only thing I don't know. I guess we'll just to wait and see. (holds breath) I think I can feel her kick!"

"How can you tell?"

"Take a look"

Elsa took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I could feel little thumps inside her stomach.

"Eck that's kind of creepy having something move around in your stomach like that"

"To me it just feels like a flutter, like a butterfly is floating around in my belly"

"That's weird"

"*chuckles* Shut up"

It was nice having a family on my own. And soon I'm going have three little girls calling me daddy, begging for piggy back rides, asking me to play with them, reading the three of them bed time stories…well two of them at least. I keep forgetting Agneta is all grown up now. I can still remember the night when she first called me daddy. Now she's too old to spend time with her _daddy_ and soon Celina would be at that age. I'm not getting any younger. I sat there and watched as Agneta skated around her new boyfriend, she looked really happy.

"*sigh* I think you're right Elsa"

"About what?"

"About Agneta, she's older now and I guess I just have to live with the fact that she's not my little baby girl anymore"

Elsa took my hand, "Jake I know you're upset about this boyfriend thing and you think she's too old, but she'll never stop being your baby girl"

"Thanks Elsa, you always—" suddenly I felt Elsa tighten her grip on my hand; it was so tight that she was actually starting to crush my fingers. "Elsa what's the matter are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I think…I think the baby's coming"

"Wait now?! It's coming now?! Can't you just, I don't know…hold it in or something?!"

"Jake I _really_ need your help!" said Elsa breathlessly.

"I don't what to do I always pass out remember!" Elsa screamed in pain, "Ooooohhhh sh**t it's coming, oh sh***t, oh sh**t, oh sh***t!" I panicked, I had no idea what to do and we were miles away from any doctors. "THE BABY'S COMING!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. I waved my arms widely trying to get everyone's attention. They finally saw me and raced across the ice.

"Did you just say the baby's coming?!" asked Anna.

"Aaaaahhhhh Jake I _really_ need to get out of here!" screamed Elsa.

I picked up Elsa and we rushed through the snow. All this stress made Elsa accidently start a heavy blizzard. We were about a mile away from the cabin and the blizzard was so thick now that I could barely see three feet in front me. All I could hear was Elsa's screams being muffled under the howling wind. Her screams got louder with each contraction; and they were getting shorter. I knew the baby would be coming any minute now and I had to get Elsa out of the cold. We somehow managed to find a small shack and I kicked open the door and put Elsa inside. She was drenched in sweat and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Okay Elsa we're here. How are you feeling?" asked Anna

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"WHAT THE F**CK DO YOU THINK?!" screamed Elsa. Now that I think about it that was a stupid question. It's just that the last time she went into labor I just waited outside while the doctor worked with her. "Oh god it feels like the lower half of my body is being torn from the inside!" screamed Elsa.

"Quick someone cradle her head!" yelled Anna. Agneta knelt down behind Elsa and put her head in her lap. "Okay Elsa I need you to push!" Elsa pushed and she started to scream so loudly that it could be heard even over the howling winds of the blizzard outside. "I think I see the head!" yelled Anna, "Come on push Elsa, PUSH!" Elsa screamed so loudly that I had to cover my ears. My body has been through a lot of abuse over the years, but I bet it doesn't even begin to compare to what Elsa was going through right now. Then suddenly the screaming stopped and I saw that our baby was finally born. Anna had taken off her purple cloak and wrapped it around the baby. "It's a girl" said Anna.

"I told…you…it was going to be…a girl" said Elsa breathlessly. She must have been exhausted. Anna passed her the baby and she held her in her arms. "She's beautiful" whispered Elsa.

The baby had her mother's platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. I knelt down next to Elsa and took the baby in my arms.

"She's so precious" I said. I put my finger in front of her and she grabbed on with both of her tiny hands. I felt my finger turn cold and saw frost reaching up to the rest of my hand. "She really does take after her mother huh Elsa?" I looked over to Elsa and I saw that she wasn't moving. Her skin was paler than usual and her body was ice cold. "Elsa...Elsa are you okay, talk to me…Elsa!" a pulse of fear rushed through my body. This couldn't be happening; my worst fear is coming true. The baby started crying again as if she could sense what was going on.

"Mommy?" said Celina softly. I could hear the rising fear in her voice and a small tear form in her eye.

"Agneta get the children out of here" ordered Kristoff.

Agneta did as she was told and took the baby and rushed Christopher and Celina out of the room. I could hear Celina's screams from the outside as she cried for her mother. All I could do was sit and there and stare at the lifeless body of the love of life, the mother of my children, and the greatest thing to happen to me in my entire life. It was as if I died with her. The world stood still and I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, and I couldn't speak. The howling wind was beating against the wood walls; I looked around the room and saw Anna crying in Kristoff's arms. This was supposed to be the day for happy memories, and now all I feel is sadness and despair. Tears started pouring uncontrollably from my eyes. I tried to stay strong for Agneta and Celina's sake, but I fell apart. I took Elsa's hand; her skin was still soft and cold like I remember, but instead of giving me that feeling of comfort and love it just made me feel like I just lost a part of me.

* * *

It was a cool spring day. The sky was blue and the sun was high up in the sky. It would have been a happy day, but it was May 30th and it was Elsa's birthday. It's been 5 years since she died and I still miss her, I'll always miss her. I was standing at her grave. She was buried near her mother and father and there were 4 blue roses at her memorial stone marker for each year I visited her grave.

"Dad we should go soon" said Agneta. I didn't even notice that she walked up beside me. She was a young beautiful woman now.

"Okay baby girl just let me say goodbye" I pulled out another blue rose and placed it in front of the stone marker.

She grabbed my hand, "I miss her too you know. But it feels like she never really left, like she's still here with us"

"I feel that way too" I felt someone tug at me pants leg and I looked down and say a little girl with platinum blonde hair tied back into a braid with a rich blue eyes. It was my youngest daughter Amoretta. I named her that so I'll never forget the love Elsa and I shared. I see Elsa every time I look into her eyes; she looks so much like her mother.

"Daddy I'm tired" said Amoretta.

I picked her up, "Alright baby girl how about we go home and I make you some cupcakes?"

"Okay!" Amoretta smiled and I immediately felt happy again.

I walked with my three girls back to the castle. They all grew up so fast; Agneta's now a young woman, Celina in her mid-teens, and Amoretta now growing up. All my life I dreamed of having a family like this, to have someone look up to me for love and guidance. Even after all the pain, sorrow, and hard times I went through in my life all of that goes away when I'm with my little girls. To see their smiling faces, to hear their laughter it just fills me with the greatest joy in the world. It's like my greatest dream has come true.

* * *

I woke up in a start. My heart was pounding and I was out of breath. I looked around the room. It was dark and Elsa was fast asleep next to me. It was a dream; it was all just a dream. It seemed so real, I can still hear all the voices in my head. I looked at Elsa again and I felt relieved. She was still alive and well. I laid back and tried to go back to sleep but all those images kept flashing into my head. My marriage, Elsa's death, and my little girls. It all seemed like those things actually happened. All I want to do is to someday settle down to hopefully start a family with Elsa. But what did this dream mean? Was this like a glimpse into the actual future or just the future I dreamed of having? I didn't know what to make of it. I reached into the cupboard beside me and pulled out a ring. It was a 14k white gold snowflake ring with an aquamarine center stone and diamond accent stones. It was the engagement ring I made for Elsa and I'm planning to ask her to marry me soon. I thought about my dream again and how great it would be start a family with her. I put the ring back and tried to sleep again. I wrapped my arms around Elsa. It felt good to be able hold her and know that she'll be there for me. I don't know what my dream meant, but I do know that I have a full life with Elsa, Agneta, Anna, Kristoff and all the new friends in my life.


	11. You've got a friend in me

_**In the spirit of the new school year, I came up with this little story. Thanks to Shawn Raven for helping me coming up for this story.**_

* * *

_**Agneta is exited for her first day of school. But as they day goes on she realizes it's not all what it's cracked up to be, and she learns an important lesson about the true meaning of friendship. Please feel free to comment, review, or just enjoy the story.**_

* * *

It was late at night and Agneta was tossing and turning in her bed. Like always she just couldn't find a way to sleep; she just had way too much energy. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. It was smaller than the other rooms because it used to be the guest room. After she and Jake moved in Elsa ordered the servants to make it fit for a little girl. They put in new decorative pink wallpaper and pink curtains. Her bed sheets were also pink and so were the little wooden tea table set. What Agneta didn't tell them was that her favorite colour was actually purple. She hopped up from her bed and quietly sneaked out her room and into the hallway. After another desperate chase through the castle trying to get her to bed, which in ended in Jake slipping on the wood floor, he strictly told to go to her room and stay there. She crept through the walls as silently as she could, but it was hard when every step caused a loud creek in the wood floor to echo through the silent halls. She intentionally was going to go the kitchen in hopes that a cold glass of water would help her sleep, but something caught her attention. In the distance she could hear the sounds of Jake and Elsa talking through the crack of their bedroom door.

"I told you not to wear socks when running through halls" she heard Elsa's voice say.

"Man my back is killing me!" whined Jake, "What's that floor made out of, wood painted concrete?"

Agneta peeked through the crack in the door and saw Jake sitting on the edge of the bed while Elsa used her powers to soothe his back injuries.

"Listen I've been thinking and I think the reason why Agneta is always acting out like this is because she hasn't really gotten the chance to socialize with children her own age" said Elsa as she rubbed her ice cold hands over the bare skin of Jake's back.

"What do you mean, she has plenty of friends?" said Jake.

"But not any her own age"

"What does she needs friends for? She has plenty of fun with me, you, Anna—"

"She needs to have fun with other children, not just her family…I think she should start going to school" Elsa suggested.

"We have _schools_?"

"Not only will be able to hang out with other kids, but she could learn stuff like math and how to read. They'll even teach her the Arendelle anthem"

"We have an _anthem_?"

"Maybe she's not the only one who needs to go to school" muttered Elsa under her breath.

Outside Agneta was very interested in what Elsa was suggesting. School sounded really fun and the sound of meeting other children sent a jolt of excitement through her. She had never played much with other children before because her mother never allowed her to. Her mother became pregnant with her at a very young age and her father abandoned her and her mother before she was born. The kids used to make fun her and her mother. They would call her mother things like _Wench_ and _Jezebel _and so she was never allowed to play with the other children. She used to watch as the children played with each other and longed to join them. Agneta heard someone walking down the hallway and panicked. If someone caught her up after dark, she knew that she'll get in trouble. She looked around for somewhere to hide, but there was nothing but wall and floor. She heard the footsteps come closer—it was Olaf, everyone's favorite, happy-go-lucky, snowman.

"Hello!" said Olaf.

Agneta quickly put her finger over her lips and made the '_sshhh_' sound and pointed to the door. She mouthed the words _be quiet_ and continued to listen. Olaf hurried up next to Agneta and put his head to the door. They heard Jake and Elsa's voices continue to talk through the door.

"Aren't you some geometry wiz, why can't you just teach her?" asked Jake.

"Well one…she's way too young for me to teach that stuff, and two…she needs to learn how to socialize with other children her own age. Jake I know she's your baby girl, but you need to let her grow up and explore the world"

"But I don't want her to grow up; then she won't be my baby girl anymore, and she won't want to play with her daddy, and she'll bring home random boys named Kristian"

"Wait, whose _Kristian_?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Jake listen, I know you just want to take care of her but I think this will help her a lot…" Elsa stopped using her powers and gently wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, "…Plus if this works out, we'll know of a good school for our _maybe_ future children" said Elsa softly.

This made Jake think. That crazy dream he had made him think about starting a family more frequently than ever. And maybe it was good for Agneta to start socializing with other children? Back home nobody wanted their children playing with a ticking time bomb, and his sister was too young so he spent most of his time inside with his mother.

"Alright…let's look for one in the morning" said Jake finally.

"Actually I already have one in mind…_Arendelle School for Girls_…it's a private school recommended by some my dignitaries. We can enroll her tomorrow, we'll surprise her"

Outside Agneta almost shrieked in happiness. She was finally going to school and she'll meet other kids. Agneta was so excited that she skipping around and dancing with Olaf while loudly whispering the words '_I get to go to school! I get to go to school!_' As she danced around Agneta's slipper made her accidently slip on the wood floor and she fell against the door. It flew wide open and she found herself on her back staring at an upside-down image of a surprised Jake and Elsa.

"So much for a surprise" said Elsa.

Agneta quickly hopped up and she and Olaf ran down the halls and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and listened for any footsteps that might have followed.

"I think they're gone" whispered Agneta. She skipped away from the door and hopped on her bed. "I can't WAIT 'till school tomorrow!" she exclaimed

"I can't wait either!...what's school?" asked Olaf.

The next morning in the great hall Agneta, along with Elsa, was anxiously waiting for her first day of school. Anna had done her hair in her favorite curly half-up hairstyle with a little white ribbon. She was also wearing a black apron dress over a white shirt with knee high black socks and black flat shoes; the standard school uniform. She was so excited that she could barely hold still.

"Stay still Agneta, you'll ruin your uniform" warned Elsa.

"Can we go yet?" asked Agneta impatiently.

"Not until Jake gets here, he wouldn't want to miss your first day" Elsa looked over at the nearby grandfather clock, "If he doesn't get here soon, you'll be late. Ugh, we'll just have to—"

"Who's ready for their first day of schoooooool?!" called a familiar voice from outside.

Elsa and Agneta walked out into the courtyard curious to see who was making the noise. When they stepped outside they saw Jake in the driver seat of a luxurious, black, horse-drawn, buggy carriage. He was wearing a black vest with golden buttons over a white shirt with black and grey pinstriped pants.

"Where on earth did you get this thing?" asked Elsa as she and Agneta climbed onto the carriage.

"Hehehe, I stole it" said Jake mischievously with a grin to match.

"Jake!"

"It's my baby girl's first day of school she gotta ride in style!"

"And the clothes?"

"What a fella can't look sharp?" Elsa gave him a scornful look, "The guy looked rich, I'm pretty sure he can buy more clothes…anyway—YAH!"

Jake snapped the reins and sudden jolt from the horses' movement made Elsa and Agneta fall back into their seats. They strolled through the village where the rode led up to a large mansion sitting atop a small hill covered in soft green grass. At the bottom of the hill stood a stone wall with a tall metal gate blocking the entrance. There was a group of young girls of various ages, all in the same uniform, talking amongst themselves as they waited outside the gate. A huge smile formed across Agneta's face as she saw the group of girls. She was finally going to make friends of her own. Jake pulled up the carriage near the group of girls. The girls immediately quieted down to a whisper.

"Look it's the Queen!" one girl whispered.

"Is it really? Who's that girl with her?" asked an older girl.

"Her driver is pretty cute!" one whispered.

"Move I can't see!" said another, younger, girl as she hopped around different places trying to get a better look.

Agneta eagerly hopped out of the carriage followed by Jake and Elsa.

"Hold on baby girl…" Jake stopped Agneta before she ran off and knelt down to talk to her, "Now if you ever need me you know where to find me right?"

"Yes daddy" answered Agneta impatiently, eager to join the other girls.

"And if you ever run into any trouble just remember what I taught you—"

"Use my small height to my advantage and always aim for the crotch" said Agneta as if reciting lines for a play for the hundredth time.

"That's my girl. Now I just want you to remember that—" Agneta ran off before Jake could finish, "—daddy loves you" Jake stood up and Elsa walked up behind him. "She didn't even say goodbye" said Jake heartbreakingly.

Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine Jake. She'll have lots of fun and make plenty of friends. Now c'mon, you can help me pick out some new dresses"

"I'm _overflowing_ with excitement" said Jake sarcastically.

Jake helped Elsa onto the carriage and hopped onto the driver's seat and they were off. Back at the gate Agneta was eager to get to know some of the other girls.

"Hi my name is Agneta what's yours?" she asked one of the other girls, but she ignored her and continued talking. Agneta wondered if she had done something wrong.

Agneta heard a loud screeching noise, like rusty metal grinding against each other, and the gates finally opened. A woman walked from behind the gates. She was old, maybe in her mid-60s. She was wearing a tight black coatdress over a white shirt, like the types of uniforms the girls wear. She was tall, severe-looking, and her gray hair was tied in a tight bun.

"Welcome to the _Arendelle School for girls_, for those of you that are new you may call me _Mrs. Gilbersten. _Sorry for my tardiness, but we had a break in at my home. It seems that someone has stolen our family carriage and some of my husband's expensive clothes—now if you would follow me we may begin our learning for the school year"

The girls gathered in a straight line and Agneta decided it was best to follow and found a place way in the back. The girls started walking up the stone trail and Agneta started to follow when she felt someone tug on her sleeve—it was Olaf.

"Olaf!" exclaimed Agneta. She quickly looked back to see if anyone was looking. Once he saw that the coast was clear, she turned back to Olaf and spoke more silently. "What are you doing here?!" whispered Agneta loudly.

"I wanted to come to school with you" said Olaf with a big smile.

"But this for _girl_ only! Boys aren't allowed!"

"But I'm not a boy, I'm a snowman"

"How did you get here?"

"I snuck on the carriage when you weren't looking—ooh do I get a uniform too?!"

Agneta couldn't believe it; if Mrs. Gilbersten found out about him she'll get kicked out of school and it'll ruin her chances of making friends.

Agneta stomped her foot in frustration, "Fine—but you can't be seen" warned Agneta.

Agneta hurried to rejoin the line with Olaf waddling behind her. Luckily no one seemed to have noticed that she was behind. She continuously looked for anyone that might accidently look back and notice a live snowman walking behind them. She was so nervous that she didn't even realize that Mr. Gilbersten was talking.

"…Here you will learn how to be the proper, respectful little girls you are. Ages 11-14 will follow me to the classroom, ages 8-10 will go with _Mrs. Lowenstein_, another teacher, and ages 4-7 will go to the second wing with _Ms. Abbey_. I should warn you young ones that Ms. Abbey is rather young and _incompetent_ to teach you the proper skills of becoming a well-mannered proper woman. But I assure you that once you become of age and be enrolled in my class you'll learn all that you'll need to become—"

"A snooty old woman?" a young woman interrupted. She had long brown hair, but instead of a tight bun like the other teachers, she had her tied back into a loose pony-tail. She was wearing the same tight black coatdress as Mrs. Gilbersten, but instead of making her look stern and severe, she looked warm and welcoming.

All the girls started to giggle, but Mrs. Gilbersten shot them a stern look and they immediately fell silent. Mrs. Gilbersten, now trying to hold back her maddened feelings towards the young woman, turns to address her.

"Ms. Abbey, how good it is to see you this morning" said Mrs. Gilbersten as politely as she could.

"Wish I could say the same for you. Boring your girls again, eh Gilbersten?"

"I was just simply telling them what to expect here at _The Arendelle School for girls_"

"Oh please—are these my new students?" Ms. Abbey walked right over to Agneta and knelt down in front of her, "And what's your name little one?" asked Ms. Abbey kindly and softly.

Agneta was more than glad to answer, "I'm Agneta"

"Agneta…that's a pretty name, I'll make sure to remember that. Oh no it looks like you've got a stain on your dress"

Agneta curiously looked down, "I do?"

"Boop!" Ms. Abbey playfully tweaked Agneta's nose, who giggled happily.

"And who's this?" asked Mrs. Gilbersten as she looked down at Agneta.

"This is my new friend Agneta" said Ms. Abbey.

"Well let's examine her, (repeatedly snaps fingers) Mrs. Lowenstein!" Another old woman came hurrying over and handed Mrs. Gilbersten a scroll of paper and feather quill, "Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm…_vague_" said Mrs. Gilbersten plainly as she examined Agneta.

Agneta couldn't believe how rude Mrs. Gilbersten was being. As Mrs. Gilbersten continued her hurtful examination the rest of the girls started to laugh and giggle at her. Agneta looked down at her feet, trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't let that old hag get to you" whispered Ms. Abbey to Agneta, "I think you're pretty great" Ms. Abbey gently rubbed the tears from Agneta's eyes and Agneta was able to smile again. Ms. Abbey rose to her feet, "Alright girls, follow me to a wonderful world of wonder and adventure!"

The young girls cheered and followed Ms. Abbey to the second wing of the school. On her way past Ms. Abbey childishly pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Mrs. Gilbersten. Mrs. Gilbersten became red in the face with anger and was about to say something when Olaf nonchalantly walked past her and she became too stunned for words. Mrs. Gilbersten's red face suddenly drained its color and she turned as pale as a ghost and fell over like a stiff piece of wood.

"Mrs. Gilbersten?" asked one of the girls as they all curiously gathered around her. Mrs. Gilbersten's shocked face frozen on her face.

In the second wing of the school Agneta was enjoying her new teacher very much. Ms. Abbey was a very nice teacher who made jokes and sang songs with her little students. The classroom was decorated in colorful rugs and furniture. Finger paintings were hung up all over the walls and there was a large chest of various toys. It was if the room was designed by children itself.

"Alright girls, snack time!" Ms. Abbey called out to the girls. For snack Ms. Abbey prepared soft flakey biscuits with sweet strawberry jam and fresh juice. "Alright girls how about we get to know each other and eat in pairs? So everybody find a buddy and eat together!"

This was Agneta's big chance. All she had to do was find someone to eat with and she could finally make a friend. Agneta looked desperately for a partner

"Would you like to be my partner?" Agneta asked a girl politely.

"Sorry but me and my sister are partners" said the girl. Agneta then noticed that there was another little girl who looked just like the previous one standing right next to her.

Agneta decided to try again; she gently tapped the shoulder of a little blonde girl who looked about 7. "Would you be my partner?" she asked politely.

The little blonde girl looked at her as if she just insulted her mother, "Eww, why would anyone want to eat with _you_? Sorry but I don't dine with _animals_" the little blonde girl laughed at Agneta and turned her back to her.

Agneta found herself alone and without a friend, just like always. Suddenly she wasn't having such a fun time anymore. Agneta sat in the corner and ate her food alone. She saw a small shadow approach her and she looked up and saw Olaf standing in front of her.

"I'll eat with you" said Olaf, "I mean I don't think I eat food, but I'll just sit here keep you company"

"*sniff* Thanks Olaf" Agneta managed a little smile. Agneta didn't care about Olaf being seen. She was just glad to have someone next to her.

"Who's your little friend?"

Agneta jumped, nearly dropping her food. She looked up and saw Ms. Abbey standing over her.

"Ms. Abbey I—this is—I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay" said Ms. Abbey with a little laugh. "Technically only students are allowed in the school (lowers voice to a whisper) but I won't tell" Ms. Abbey gave Agneta a playful little wink and a smile. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Olaf reached out his little wooden hand, "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs"

"Well it's nice to meet you Olaf" Ms. Abbey took his hand and shook it. "Do you guys like to paint?" Agneta and Olaf both happily shook their heads, "Well how about I get some nice colours out and you can paint some beautiful pictures for me?

Ms. Abbey walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a couple of jars of paint. There was blue, red, pink, rich purple, yellow, and of course, green. The jars of paint caught the attention of all the other girls and in no time everyone was painting their own pictures. Agneta lay on her stomach as she used her brush to paint on the paper. Olaf sat next to her as he used his wooden hands to paint pictures. Ms. Abbey slowly walked around the room complimenting the girls on their artwork.

"Doesn't that look nice…That's really good!...Ooh, so pretty!" Ms. Abbey walked over to Agneta and Olaf, "And what did you draw Agneta?"

"My daddy, and that's Queen Elsa, and Auntie Anna, and that's Uncle Kristoff"

"Where's your mommy?" Ms. Abbey asked. Though she was afraid to, because she might accidently bring up a painful memory.

"She's not here anymore, that's why I live in the castle with daddy and Queen Elsa"

"Well it's a really pretty picture—ooh how 'bout I go get a frame so you can take it back home with you?"

"Okay!"

Ms. Abbey got up and walked away to look for a picture frame.

"I'm gonna get more paint" said Olaf. He waddled away in search of more jars of paint.

Agneta was so happy about her first day of school. She couldn't wait to go home and tell Jake how much fun she was having, until…

"Eww, what _is_ that?"

Agneta looked up and saw the same mean blonde girl from before. This tine she was accompanied by two other girls. One had chocolate brown skin and her brown hair tied in an afro-pigtail. The other girl had olive skin and short light brown hair. They all looked about the same age. The little blonde girl snatched Agneta's picture from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Agneta demanded.

"What an ugly picture, _my_ daddy's rich and he took me to get a professional art class. Where did your daddy get your lessons, the hack shack?" All three girls started laughing at Agneta, who now was on the verge of tears.

The little blonde girl crumpled up Agneta's drawing and threw it at her.

"S-stop it!" cried Agneta.

"Or what? You gonna get your mommy the _Queen_? Oh please everyone knows you're adopted. You're not even a real princess; you're just a poor wannabe who got lucky"

"My daddy says I'm his little princess no matter what!" cried Agneta.

"Then your daddy is more stupid than you are. My daddy's seen him, and he says he's just a dirty street kid who has no place in the castle"

"And where did you get your clothes? There so ugly!" taunted the girl with the afro-pigtails, "Maybe this will help" she grabbed a handful of green paint and smeared it all over Agneta's dress.

"And look at her hair!" said the girl with the short hair, "It looks like a monkey did your hair!" the girl pulled hard on Agneta's hair and undid her hairstyle.

"Ow that hurts!" exclaimed Agneta as the girls pulled and tugged on her hair.

Agneta fell to her knees and started shedding tears, "Oh look she's crying!" taunted the little blonde girl, "What a baby!" The girls started laughing at Agneta, who just sat there and cried. "Stop crying baby!" The blonde girl grabbed a jar of brown paint and dumped it over Agneta's head.

The girls all laughed as they watched Agneta cry. They walked away and left Agneta to sit there and cry her eyes out. Agneta couldn't believe how her day just turned around so much. How could those girls be so mean to her? She never wanted to go back to school again. She didn't want to make friends if it meant meeting girls like the ones from before. Olaf came waddling back over and was surprised to see Agneta sitting on the floor crying and covered in paint.

"Agneta what happened?" asked Olaf.

Agneta didn't say anything, she was too upset. She just sat there and hugged her knees as tears poured down her face like a waterfall.

"I hate school" Agneta muttered.

"But I thought you loved it here, I thought you wanted to make new friends?"

"*sniff* I was wrong. Nobody wants to be my friend"

"I'm your friend" said Olaf softly. Agneta slowly looked up at Olaf and he could see that her eyes were red from crying.

"*sniff* Yo-you are?"

"Of course, you don't need the acceptance of others to make friends. You just need someone to love you. I love you, Jake loves, Elsa loves you, and Kristoff and Anna loves you. And I should know, I'm a love expert you know. Now come on, give me a warm hug"

Agneta wiped her eyes and hugged Olaf tight, "I love you Olaf" Agneta whispered.

At the end of the day the teachers gathered the girls outside the gate while they all waited for their parents. Thanks to Olaf, Agneta was finally feeling better and she and Olaf were happily playing with each other. It didn't matter what the other girls think anymore because Olaf was the only true friend she needed. Jake and Elsa finally arrived at the school to pick up Agneta.

"Hey baby girl how was your first day?" asked Jake. He tried not to mention the paint all over her head and clothes.

"It was great! My new teacher is _really_ nice, and look (pulls out picture) I made this for you daddy!"

Jake looked at the picture and smiled, "I love it"

Mrs. Gilbersten came walking over looking as severe and strict as ever.

"You must be the girl's guardian, I'm am Mrs. Gilbersten headmistress of the school"

"Hey how's it going?"

Jake reached out his hand but Mrs. Gilbersten was reluctant to take it, "Yes, I guess she gets her discourteous behavior from you. Just let me start with saying that you're late, pick up time is at 3:00-3:15, if you are late two more times then I'm afraid she will no longer be enrolled in my school. And heaven knows she could use all the help she could get. I'll expect your enrollment fee in the mail"

Mrs. Gilbersten forced a small smile and walked away.

"What a b**ch" Jake muttered under his breath.

Elsa walked up to Agneta and knelt down to talk to her.

"Did you and Olaf have a good time?" asked Elsa.

"How did you know?"

"I know what it's like to need a friend, and Olaf was always there for me"

Agneta ran into Elsa's arms and hugged her tight. Elsa didn't even care that she was getting paint all over her ice dress; she was just glad she could help Agneta and make her happy.

"Okay how 'bout we get you home and get you cleaned up?" Elsa suggested.

That night back at the castle was the first night Agneta went to bed without any trouble. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed with the drawing of her new family framed at her bedside. It didn't matter what any of the other kids at the school thought of her, because she knew that she had people who loved her for who she was. And not to mention a very special snowman friend, who likes warm hugs.


	12. Midnight Melodies

**_Sorry for not posting in a while, school and the like, you know how it is. Anyway this a nice little story I thought up while playing Smule Magic Piano (awesome app btw), hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**_Written in Elsa's POV, it's late at night and Elsa hears sweet music echoing through the castle halls. She decides to investigate and is greeted with a happy surprise. (I suggest looking up some of the songs mentioned in the story to better get the feel of the story)_**

* * *

It was late at night and I was asleep in my bed. I woke with a start and looked around my dark room. I could see the dark figures of the furniture and tables spread out around the floor. I looked out the window and saw the bright full moon shine its luminescent white light into my bedroom. I looked to my side and saw that the other half of the bed was empty. Where was Jake? I wiped my eyes clear of drowsiness and got out of bed. I grabbed a small candle from my bedside and lit it. The small bright orange light shined like a miniature sun and painted the walls in its golden light. I walked slowly across the room and towards the door. As I opened the door my bare left the soft carpet and touched the cool, smooth wooden floor of the hallway. I heard the faint sound of a soft slow melody. Even though the sound was very distant I could recognize the song. It was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_; it's slow elegant melody flowing through my ears like a gentle stream. But who could be playing it? Was it Jake? I knew that could play the violin, but I never thought he could play something as lissome as this. I decided to investigate further and continued down the hall at a slow pace, my bare feet silently stepping across the smooth wooden floor. As I walked through the hall the sound of the music grew and I could see a light shining through the door leading into the ballroom. As I walked to the door I could clearly hear the elegant music. I peered through the door and saw Jake sitting at the old black grand piano playing. I closed my eyes and listened to the song. I let the music take over me like I was a hypnotized snake being charmed by a flute. The music made the room feel weightless and bucolic. I always knew Jake as this eccentric, impish, wild person; in no way would I have thought that he could play such mellifluous music. As I stood there frozen, the hot wax from the candle dripped onto my hand, burning my skin. I dropped the candle and it fell with a loud thud that echoed through the halls. The music stopped and Jake looked upped from the piano keys.

"Hello? Who's there?" he called.

I cursed under my breath and hurried to pick up the candle stick and holder. The small flame latched on to the nearby curtain and I hurried to use my powers to put it out.

"Oh no, no no no no!" I whispered loudly as I shot small blast of ice on the flames.

"Elsa is that you?" I heard Jake say from inside the ballroom.

There was no use in hiding, I was caught. I stepped from behind the door and into the ballroom. I had to wait a second for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when it did I saw Jake dressed in one of his favorite old worn out shirts and a pair of pinstriped pajama pants. There were candles lit all around the floor and a couple on the piano.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude" I said.

"No its fine, I couldn't sleep so I decided to play a little music. I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay, it's just that the music, it sounds so…_exquisite_"

"Thank you, would you like to join me?"

"I would love to"

I walked over to Jake and sat down next to him. The cushion was soft and extremely comfortable. Jake's powers created an intense natural body heat which made the air around him feel warm and cozy like a nice little bungalow, I felt like I could sit there forever. I looked up into Jake's eyes, and now that I could get a better view I saw that they had changed colour. They weren't red like they get some times, but instead a rich violet colour. But that's not the only thing that seemed to be different about him; he seemed more…sophisticated and regal. He had perfect posture, he spoke more fluently, and this is the first time since he's talked more than 30 seconds without saying a dirty joke.

"I never knew you could play like that, you sound wonderful!" I said.

"Thanks, my mother used to play for me when I was little and it used to always make me feel calm and relaxed…well, until my father came home at least"

I always hated it when Jake brought up his past; I decided to try to hurry and change the subject, "So what else do you know how to play?"

"Just a couple of songs…" Jake placed his long fingers over the piano keys and started to play _Canon in D Major_.

I watch as he played, it so fast and elegant it was like his fingers were gracefully hovering over the keys. The soft sweet melody filled my ears and I was once again captivated in the magic of the music. Jake stopped playing and I opened my eyes again, it felt like I just woke up from a deep sleep and was enjoying a really good dream. Jake adjusted his fingers to play in a different key and started another song. This song was more lively and festive like the music he usually plays. I watched as his fingers quickly and gracefully glided across the black and white keys. It was as if an imaginable puppet master was controlling his hands, it was completely unbelievable.

"What's this?" I asked happily enjoying the music.

"It's called _Hungarian Dance No.5 in F# Minor_; it's one of my favorites"

"And _where_ did you learn to play like this again?"

"Well when I was younger my mother saw that I had a talent for music, but of course no one would teach me so I used to sit outside the schools and listen to the teachers through the window. One day one of the teachers caught me, but instead of reporting me he offered to teach me after hours. He was the only person who was nice to me besides my mother"

"He sounds like a good man…..would you…mind playing for me some more?" I asked softly.

A little smirk spread across Jake's face. I always thought he had such a cute smile. "Sure…here's something I'll think you'll like…"

He started playing this majestic vamp which I immediately recognized it as the song that I sung up on the north mountain. Hearing him play it made me smile and I rested my head on his shoulder. I sat there and listened to the song, the majestic soft sound of the piano keys made my eyes heavy and before I knew it I was off to sleep again.

I slowly opened my eyes. Though my eyes were only half open I could tell that I was in the dark hallway. Even though I was moving I could feel that my feet weren't touching the ground. For a second I thought that I was dreaming that I was floating through the castle, but then I realized that Jake was carrying me in his arms. I felt like I was being carried in a soft warm blanket. I felt secure and safe in his arms. I don't care about his past, I know that he loves me and I love him. He would never hurt me, or anyone else in that matter. Jake carried me through the hall and into our bedroom. He gently laid me out on the bed and put the covers on top of me. I felt warm and cozy under the covers. Jake knelt down in front of me. I reached out and place a hand in his cheek; he placed a hand on top of mine and we stared into each other's eyes. He whispered _'I love you'_ and we shared a gentle kiss. Jake continued to sit there and gently stroked my hair while I once again drifted off to sleep. I love Jake with all my heart and hopefully one day I'll be able to call him my husband. But I guess for now it'll just be another sweet dream.


	13. My bad

_**So after coming to my senses I realized that the whole Crime and Punishment idea wasn't really a good one. To be honest after watching SVU for like 4 straight hours I thought "Let's do a law and order parody!" BAD IDEA...It had a good idea, but not for this story. My bad, it was my fault, I claim responsibility. I mean who hasn't had a bad idea once in a while? Look at that god-awful superman movie they made like in 200-who gives a crap. But whatever, made a bad idea, but I'm going to try a do better next time. I will delete those other Crime and Punishment stories and hopefully we could just forget they even happened. **_


	14. Revelation Pt 1

**_Jake is suddenly having problems escaping his past, but when a string of bizarre break-ins hits Arendelle Jake gets hit by a shocking surprise when someone he thought long dead suddenly reemerges. 2 pt story._**

* * *

It was pretty late in the afternoon. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was turning a dark gold colour. I was inside the castle in Elsa and I's room getting ready for a diplomatic ball. I never really like having to get all dressed up for these things, but if you're going to date a Queen that's something you just gotta live with. Agneta sat on our bed playfully swinging her legs back and forth. She was wearing a brand new, and I must add expensive, dark blue dress with floral line patterns sewn all across the body. I was standing in front of a tall mirror with a decorated golden frame (yeah _real_ gold, I know right?!) while hopelessly struggling to button up the collar of my dress coat.

"Ugh, do I _really _have to wear this I can't even get the stupid buttons!" I said frustrated.

"Yes you really have to where that. You're not representing Arendelle looking like a caveman" called Elsa from behind the bathroom door.

I accidently snapped the button on my thumb and cursed loudly in frustration.

"Ooooh, daddy said a bad word!" said Agneta.

"Ooooh, Agneta better _shut up_!" I retaliated.

"You can't tell me to shut up!"

"I can and I'll do it again…_shut up_!"

"Elsaaaaaaa! Daddy told me to shut up!"

"Don't make me come in there!" yelled Elsa from the other side of the door.

"But he started it!" said Agneta in her defense.

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it!"

The room went silent after that. Elsa always had the final say in the castle, not because she's Queen, but because we're just too afraid to say otherwise. Here's how my life works: I do something stupid, she gets mad, I apologize. _She_ does something stupid, I get mad, _she_ gets mad, I apologize. We're not even married and she's already taken control! But I still love her with all my heart, and nothing is going to change that.

Elsa finally walked out of the bathroom wearing an elegant blue dress with coruscant glass jewels lined at the bottom. Her hair was loose and curly and she had several snowflake accoutrements in her long platinum-blonde hair. I've never seen her without her signature braid and I didn't realize how much hair she had. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"How do I look?" asked Elsa.

"Gorgeous" I said. Elsa blushed and her cheeks turned cherry red. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you" I said softly before I started to kiss her.

"Eewww, _GROSS_!" exclaimed Agneta. She hopped off the bed and stormed out of the room. Elsa and I laughed at this.

"So…are you ready it's going to start soon?" asked Elsa.

"Almost, I'm still trying to get these stupid buttons right"

"Here…" said Elsa with a slight laugh as she fixed up my buttons. "There, that's should do it" Elsa noticed my reflection in the mirror, "And who is this handsome young prince?"

"Oh just the most lucky s.o.b in all of Arendelle"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he used to be a lonely drifter and now he lives in a huge castle. Talk about started from the bottom!"

"You're so stupid" said Elsa playfully. She kissed me on the cheek. "Now just let me put on some jewelry and I'll be ready"

Elsa walked over to her make up table and started rummaging through her jewelry box. I continued to stare at my reflection in the mirror. Who would have thought that 14 years ago I was just a little kid, afraid and alone, raised by a man who used me as his personal punching bag. If only my mother and sister was still alive. I would've made sure that I would always take care of them unlike I did when I was younger.

"Oh no!" I heard Elsa say. I immediately went to go see what was wrong. I saw Elsa desperately searching for something, her jewelry box was over turned and there were earrings, bracelets, rings, and necklaces all over the table. "It's gone! I can't believe it's gone!"

"Whoa just calm down, what's gone?"

"My mother's necklace! I always keep it in my jewelry box and I only wear it on special occasions. It's the only thing I have to remember her by and now it's gone!" cried Elsa.

Tears started falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. Frost was starting to spread across the mirror glass in front of her and the air felt sharp and cold. Even though we were inside I could see my breath. I wiped the tears off of Elsa's face. Her skin felt cold like an ice cube, and her tears felt like a snowflake landed on my hand and melted.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright. We'll find it, I promise. You probably just put it somewhere and forgot, I do it all the time with my weapons"

"*sniff* That's really dangerous, what if Agneta finds them?"

"Well she still has all her limbs, so I guess everything is alright" Elsa managed a little laugh and tears stopped pouring out of her eyes. "See, there's that beautiful smile" Elsa's smile started to slowly spread across her face, "Come on show me that smile…I know you're trying to hold it in, there's no use in hiding it…c'mon let me see that smile" I started kissing her cheeks over and over again and Elsa couldn't help but start to giggle. "So are we going to this thing or what?"

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot!" said Elsa panicky.

She jumped up from her seat accidently slamming her head against my jaw causing me to bite down hard on my tongue. Elsa tried hurrying out the door, but the jam made her disoriented and she bumped head first right into me. We both fell on our butts. My tongue was now bleeding from the bite and it felt like a tiny person was banging a drum inside my head. I guess Elsa felt the same because there was a large red spot on her forehead and she was rubbing it vigorously.

"And I thought Queens were supposed to be graceful" I said. I sounded weird because my tongue was now starting swell.

"And I thought you had a brain, but I swear I heard an echo when we ran into each other"

"Thum on, the're thalmost thate!" I said with a fully swollen tongue.

Elsa and I hurried into the hallway and towards the ballroom. It was the first party here that I've been to that didn't take place in the great hall. It was invitation only so there were a bunch of important dignitaries, businessmen, and royal advisors. Everybody here looked so extravagant and flashy and I couldn't help but feel out of place. I hear all the things that Elsa's advisors say about me, that I don't belong in the castle, how I'm _penultimate_…whatever the hell that means. Honestly I don't give a crap about other people think about me, but sometimes I feel that embarrass Elsa and that's why I usually have to find out from Anna about things like these. We finally made it to the doors leading into the ballroom. I could hear slow elegant music coming from the other side. I saw Agneta patiently waiting for us at the door. We stopped at the door so we could do some last second fixer upping. Elsa knelt down and started rustling through Agneta's hair, then standing back up to fix up hers. Then she turned to me and started brushing off dust from suit.

"Okay now I know that sometimes you could be a little…_eccentric_…so just…be on your best behavior okay?" said Elsa without looking up at me. "These people are very sesquipedalian and a bit uptight so try and use some of those big words I taught you and for heaven's sake don't talk with your mouth open"

"Elsa do I embarrass you?"

For the first time she looked up into my eyes. I could tell how nervous she was. She started to say something but held her tongue. She looked down again. She stopped brushing my suit and placed her hands on my chest. She didn't say anything. She stood there for a few seconds and then suddenly looked back up into my eyes.

"I love you, and that's all that matters" She managed a fake little smile, "Okay…ready?"

"Ready" I said unenthusiastically.

Elsa opened the doors and we stepped inside. There were dozens of people all wearing extravagant dresses and suits. Most of them were old, but some were surprisingly young. There was a live band playing music and a giant chandelier that glowed like a star hung off the ceiling. Servers walked all around carrying silver trays of foods, fancy looking deserts, and champagne glasses. People stood in mostly groups of threes while they all conversed about their fancy-smancy lives, houses, and of course…money. There was an isolated area for some the guest's children so I let Agneta run off to play with some of the other kids. Elsa and I locked arms and strolled through the ballroom while waving and saying hello to some of the more important dignitaries. I felt like I was some new toy that Elsa showed off to her friends. This wasn't me at all. I'm not some _meet n' greet_ kind of guy, I'm more of a '_hey let's all go to the pub and get drunk and have a kick-ass time!'_ kind of guy. Elsa and I were walking through the ballroom floor when were stopped by and old couple. I recognized the woman as Mrs. Gilbersten (Gill-ber-steen), Agneta's school principal and the meanest woman I know. The man beside her however, I did not recognize. He was tall with thinning white hair and circular bald spot. He also had a bushy white mustache that sat under his long pointy nose, and I couldn't help but think how much he looked like a tall Duke of Weselton. He was wearing a black tailcoat suit over a blood red vest and black tie. His wife wore a tight black dress and her hair was tied back in a tight bun which made her look as stern and as ugly as ever.

"Queen Elsa, it's so good to see you your majesty" said Mrs. Gilbersten, "Oh and…_you_" she said distastefully.

"Hi Mrs. Gilbersten, it's so nice to see you and Mr. Gilbersten" said Elsa politely. How she could act so nice I had no idea, she hated her just as much as I did.

"Yes, I just wish I could say the same for you. It seems that our home was broken into once again and the thief ran off with several expensive jewels"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"This is the fifth break in in the last two weeks your majesty, it seems that whoever is doing the break-ins is no stranger to it" Her eyes darted towards me as if I was the one breaking into those houses.

"Are you accusing me of something?" I asked defensively.

"I'm just saying that people of your…_ethnic background_…are notorious for stealing anything that's not bolted to the floor"

"What the f**ck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Jake, please" Elsa whispered.

"I've dealt with Gypsies before; they are a perfidious, surreptitious, thieving, dirty people who do nothing but taint our streets with their lies and deceitfulness. They are a menace to society, and I would have thought better of the royal family to associate themselves with such low-class citizens_._ And it makes me question the credibility of the monarchy, this wouldn't be the first time they let someone who doesn't belong into the castle. Let us just hope that this little dalliance will be over and the monarchy will be back to strong stable power it was when the old King and Queen ran the throne"

Mrs. Gilbersten's words shot through me like a bullet leaving a trail of anger and resentfulness in their wake. It was people like her that I hated the most; so blinded by their prejudice and ignorance that they think that they could just treat anyone who are below them like garbage. I was so angry that I had to try hard to restrain from completely incinerating her. I watched angrily as she and her husband walked away. I was breathing heavily, with each breath, small gouts of fire shot of my nostrils like a dragon. I watched as they walked away and disappeared into the party. My eyes were the colour of blood and I could barely hear what Elsa was saying I was so angry.

"J-Jake…j-j-just calm down okay" said Elsa quietly.

"_Calm?!_ I completely _f**cking_ calm!"

"Jake please, I know how you feel, but getting upset won't solve anything—"

"How on earth do you know how I feel? All your life you've been living the good life in a giant castle. You didn't have to fight just so you could have your next meal. You weren't treated like some dirty animal on the street. And now you expect me to sit here and entertain your rich friends like I'm some f**king clown?!"

"You know I don't, but you need to _calm…down…_you know how dangerous you are when you get worked up" said Elsa with a high level of fear in her voice.

"Somebody's gotta teach that racist b**ch a lesson!"

"Jake I know you're upset…b-but please…put the knife down…"

I looked down and realize that I grabbed a sharp butcher knife from the nearby table. My hand was shaking and my fingers seemed to be stuck to the handle of the knife. I looked down at my other hand; it was smoking as if it was going to spontaneously combust any second. I looked around at the crowd of party guest that was now staring. There was a mixture of shock and fear on their faces. People were starting to murmur and whisper amongst themselves. I looked to Elsa who couldn't even bring herself to look me in the eyes. I stormed off. On my way I passed Anna and Kristoff who were late and just arriving. Anna beamed at me as I came close.

"Jake! Sorry we're late, how's the p—"

"F**ck off Anna" I said angrily as I stormed past. I knew it wasn't right to take my anger out on her, but right now I just don't care.

I stormed out of the castle and out into the cold night air. I could see my breath like a light smoke in the thin cold air. The wind blew a light breeze sending a chill through my body and goose bumps all over my skin. The streets were moderately quiet with only a few people out. The wind blew harder and I had to blow fire into my hands to keep them warm. I decided to blow a little steam and head to my favorite pub, _The Cross Keys_. I opened the door and little bell rang when it swung open.

"Well isn't it my favorite customer who never pays!" said the bartender, "How's it going?" I didn't say anything and took a seat at the bar.

The stool had a hard cushion, but surprisingly felt comfortable. I stared at the smooth dark wood of the bar top. I used my finger to draw imaginary lines. I heard something heavy drop down in front of me and I looked up to see a pint glass of clear cold water; condensation was slowly dripping down the clear glass and onto the bar top. I looked up and the bartender with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, someone stole my last shipment of ale. Took twenty barrels right off the ship" said the bartender.

Great, this is just what I need. Got incredibility insulted, made a total scene, and now I can't even great drunk and forget about it. I sighed deeply and took the glass in my hands. I lifted it up to my lips and took a sip; the water sent a chill through my body as it trickled down my throat. I would _kill_ for a drink right now. Mrs. Gilbersten's words kept buzzing around in my head like an angry bee. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Elsa's right, getting all worked up could put everyone in the kingdom in danger. And I can't stand to have that type of blood on my hands again. But something else kept bothering me, all these break-ins, it reminded me of a dark time of my life where I was part of a pack of thieves in Paris who break in to rich people's homes and steal anything that looked expensive enough to get a good buck to buy some bread. But they got too violent so I split, last I heard a hit went wrong and they got the noose. But these break-ins have the same M.O. and I can't but fear that a few old friends might have found their ways to Arendelle.

It wasn't 'till real late until I went back home. The streets were dead quiet and the cold wind whistled through my ears. I wasn't in any hurry; I knew that once I got home I'll have to deal with that little scene I caused at the party. I walked slowly through the quiet village streets, the street lanterns shining a bright orange light in the darkness. I found my way into the village square. There was a fountain that spat out light blue water out little stone angels. There were benches in various places around the fountain. Little trees were planted all around; their dark green leaves rustling in the wind. During the day this place is usually filled with happy people and festive music that just made you want to forget whatever you were doing and dance. But now it seems that the festive atmosphere left along with the sun and just like the night sky that took its place the square was dark and silent. The only thing that could be heard was the trickling sound of the fountain's running water. In the distance I could see the small square lights shining through the windows lining the castle walls. Even now I still can't believe that I call that home. I have a new family, a little girl that looks up to me, and great friends. But sometimes I can't help but feel selfish. This could be the life of my mother and sister, but I stole that from them when I killed them 14 years ago. They're dead and now I'm living in a giant castle. I was just about to head back home when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It moved quickly behind a nearby building. I went to investigate. I summoned a small ball of fire in my palm and held it up for light. I stepped closer to where the spot I saw the shadow. I inched my hand closer and suddenly something big jumped from the shadows and knocked me to the ground. I felt what I thought was hair brush against my face. I could tell that it wasn't an animal; no this was definitely a person. When I got up the square was empty and the shadowy figure was gone. I stood there in the quiet square for a few minutes trying to figure out what that was. I thought about running out to find it, but I was probably already in a enough trouble as it is so I decided to just let sleeping dogs lie and head back to the castle.

"Daddy!" said Agneta as she ran towards me. I barely had time to react before she jumped into my arms. "Daddy what happened? Elsa is in her room and she doesn't look happy at all"

"Oh daddy made a little uhh…_scene _at the party. But everything is alright now. Hey baby girl what do you think of Mrs. Gilbersten?"

Agneta looked down and started nervously ringing her hands, "I don't like her she's mean"

"Yeah she is pretty mean isn't she? Does any of the other teachers give you any trouble at school?"

Agneta shook her head, "Ms. Abbey's good, I like she's nice"

"Oh really? You like her better than me?"

She giggled, "No!" she said with a big smile

"Just checking…c'mon let's get you to your room, its past your bedtime"

I carried Agneta to her room, tucked her in bed, and kissed her goodnight. I went outside to the hallway I stood at her door. I rested my forehead on the cool smooth wood. It was so quiet that I could hear the little pitter-patter of the light rain that had started outside. I thought of my childhood, and my sister. Agneta reminded me so much of her that it was they were the same person. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the small tear that ran down my face. It tickled my skin as it dripped off my chin and onto the floor. Why? Why am I thinking about this now? It was the middle of fall and winter was just around the corner and I was planning on popping the big question before the first snowfall. But I can't if I keep thinking back to my past and getting worked up like I did tonight. But for some reason images of my mother and sister just keep popping up in my head like something out there is trying to tell me something, but what? And then there's that dark figure from the square, who could that be? Is it someone from my past coming back to haunt me? Or am I just paranoid and imagined the whole thing? I took a deep breath. _Calm down_, keep thinking about this and you're just gonna drive yourself crazy. I finally left Agneta's door and headed for Elsa and I's room. I had to find some way to make it up to her after losing my cool at the party. Maybe some freshly baked French toast in the morning outta do? Throw in some vanilla extract and sprinkle on some sugar and you're lost for the whole morning. She'll definitely love that. I came to our door and saw that the lanterns were still lit so she must still be awake. I heard voices, two of them. One was Elsa's and I immediately recognized the other one as Anna's. I waited outside the door and listened.

"You weren't there Anna he went completely _ballistic_" I heard Elsa's voice say.

"Well from what you told me that woman said who could blame him?" said Anna.

"I know, but…I just feel that sometimes Jake doesn't make good choices"

"What do you mean?"

"He acts before he thinks, he gets all wiled up and the next thing you know someone gets hurt and I have to bail him out of dungeon again. He has this problem of losing control"

"Remind you of anyone?" asked Anna.

"*sigh* He's different Anna, you've seen what he can do I'm just afraid that one of these days he's going to lose control again and…" There was pause and I heard the muffled sound of movement.

"Don't worry Elsa I'm sure he'll learn how to control his anger and then you'll have nothing to worry about. I know Jake; he would _never_ hurt you, me, Agneta, Kristoff, or anyone else in that matter. He'll come around you'll see, maybe one of these days he might bring out the _you know what_"

"I don't know what" said Elsa.

"You know…that shiny thing that goes on your finger"

"Ooooohhhh…..I don't know Anna marriage seems like the _last_ thing on his mind right now"

"Well you might be surprised—"

I suddenly burst through the door, interrupting the girl's conversation. I acted like I walked in accidently so they wouldn't know that I was listening. I know it was kind of a dick move but with Anna and her big mouth I had to step in before she ruins the surprise. Sometimes I wonder why I even tell her stuff.

"Oh…hey, I didn't know you two were in here" I lied.

"Oh no it's perfectly fine" said Anna. By the tone of her voice I could tell that she was annoyed by my sudden interruption.

Elsa jumped up from the bed and rushed towards me. She threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Jake I'm so sorry, I should've stood by you when Mrs. Gilbersten said all those awful things"

"You don't have to be sorry Elsa; I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. I'll do better at the next party. I'll even comb my hair, how does that sound?"

Elsa chuckled and I saw her beautiful smile, "I love you Jake and all your faults. And I like your hair, its…_fun_" Elsa leaned in close and we kissed.

"Alright I better get out of here before you two get too awkward" said Anna as she quickly got up and rushed out the room.

It was late that night. The crescent moon was high in the sky, its luminescent white light shining bright in the dark starless night sky. The rain picked up as the night went on and it was now pouring. The wind blew hard against the castle walls making it very cool and relaxing inside. It wasn't that hard to fall asleep. I was deeply sleeping in Elsa and I's bed with one arm wrapped around her like usual. As my lay there wrapped around her I held her hand tight in mine. Her cold, soft, smooth skin felt good in my palm. Her soft platinum-blonde hair tickled my nose as my head rested near hers. Our feet interlocked and they felt like someone put ice cubes in the bed, but I didn't mind. I liked her unnatural cold skin; it's the only way to level out my unnaturally hot body temperature. As I slept I suddenly heard the sound of our bedroom window open. My eyes immediately popped open; they glowed blood red in the darkness. I heard the sound of someone slowly creep through the window followed by the hushed whispers of other intruders.

"Quiet! I heard the Queen's got a new guard dog and he's pretty dangerous" said a whispered voice. It was deep, male, and possibly middle-aged.

"Alright Gale I heard you the first time!" whispered a female voice. Her voice sounded young and soft, but I could tell she could be pretty tough when she needed to be.

I wrapped my arm tighter around Elsa to keep her safe in case these guys do something stupid they might regret…well dumber than breaking into the castle. I heard their footsteps come closer to the bed. I closed my eyes tight, my heart racing. If any of them try to hurt Elsa I swear I'll make them regret the day they crawled out their mother's—well you get the rest. I was ready to burst into action when I heard the night stand beside us slowly open. I open my eyes a little bit and I could see the dark figure of a young woman reach into the nightstand and pull out a shiny silver ring. I immediately recognized it as the engagement ring I made for Elsa with silver gold and some diamonds I got from a cave way back then. There was no way I was going to let some ragamuffin thieves run off with my ring. I watched as the two figures left and I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Elsa. I didn't want her to be startled by intruders in the castle. I silently rushed out of the room and into the castle. I saw one of the two dark figures, the female, creeping down the hallway. I tried to sneak up on them, but my foot made the floor creak and I was caught. The intruder, now startled, burst out into a sprint and ran down the hall. I chased after her. We ran down the hall and into the great hall. She was fast I'll give her that, and there was no way I was going to catch up to her. She was halfway across the great hall when I noticed that she was making a bolt for the window. I thought fast. I summoned my scythe; it came in a form of black smoke that manifested into its true form. I threw the scythe like a skipping stone and it flew across the room. The crescent dip in the back of the blade hooked itself around the intruder's waist and lodged itself into the wall trapping her. She struggled to get free, but the blade was lodged deep into the wall.

"That should hold you" I said out loud.

I doubled back into the hall after the second intruder. I ran through the dark quiet hall looking for any signs of him, but I saw nothing. My heart started racing, if he ran off with any of the castle riches I'll never hear the end of it. I suddenly stopped in front of the portrait room. I knew that there would be dozens of valuable art inside all ready for the thief's taking, and sure enough, there he was carefully taking the giant painting of _Joan of Arc_. That was one of Anna's favorites and there was no way I was going to let him take it.

"Hey!" I yelled. Stupid decision I know, but it was the only thing I could think of.

The intruder dropped the painting and the golden frame fell to the floor with a loud thud. They noise echoed through the halls like the chimes of a cathedral bell and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before everyone woke up and wondered what was going on. I looked to the intruder. He quickly pulled out a long dagger with a curved blade. He twirled the dagger in his hand and lunged forward. I used my dominant hand to block his attack and the other to shove him away. He quickly recovered and lunged at me again. This time I wasn't quick enough and he cut me across the face. I felt the light touch of blood as it trickled down my cheek, its metallic smell filling my nose. I could tell this wasn't the first fight this guy has been in, but it definitely wasn't my first either. I just wish that I could get a good look at his face so I can smash it in, but the darkness created a shadow that hid most of his face so I could only see the outline of his nose and mouth. If it was up to me this guy would've been a charred mess on the floor by now but I knew that if my powers get out of control it could light the whole castle aflame, and I'll have to relive those painful memories again. The thief lunged at me once more and threw in a few quick jabs with his knife. I had to block every attack and I knew that if this doesn't led up that my arms would eventually tire out and he'll get one good strike into my heart. Of course I'll just come back like usual but by then he might already be gone. I managed to grab on to his knife arm and bend it in an unnatural angle. He wailed in pain and dropped the knife. He was disarmed and defenseless and heaven knows I was more than eager to throw a few punches. But before I could do anything he reached into his shirt and pulled out something black and round that fit snuggly in his palm. At first sight I thought that it was a weapon, but then he threw to the ground and it exploded into a cloud of white smoke. The smoked burned my eyes something fierce and I couldn't breathe. Each breath was painful like the smoke somehow got into my lungs and was clenching them with sharp wire. My eyes started watering uncontrollably and I fell down to my knees grasping for air. The smoke slowly cleared and I was able to breathe again, but my visibility was limited. I looked up and saw that the portrait room was empty. All I could see was the dark faces of the dozens of giant paintings all staring down at me. Luckily the _Joan of Arc_ portrait was still there. I guess with only one arm it was too heavy for him to carry and still make a fast escaped. I wiped my eyes clear, but tears were still pouring down my face. My eyes were red, but not the way they get when my powers affect them, they stung horribly and I could barely stand to keep them open. I reached my arm out, clawing for any support to help guide me back into the hall. I could hear voices coming from outside, some belonging to frightened servants (I swear I saw intruders! Here, in the castle!), and another belonging to Elsa trying to calm them down (Please just stay calm…oh where on earth are the guards?!). I managed to find my way to the door and I felt a rush of air hit my face as I stepped into the hallway. I felt the cool touch of the wood as my bare feet stepped on its smooth surface. The voices stopped and I thought that everyone had left. I reached out for some sort of support but there was nothing and I fell to the floor.

"Jake!" I heard Elsa say. It never felt so good to hear her voice. I reached out for her and I felt her soft cold hands grab mine. "Jake where have you been? Is everything alright?"

"I-I can't see…one of the intruders he—he got me with some sort of smoke bomb and blinded me. He got away…but I managed to get the other one. He got away…I'm sorry Elsa" I said as Elsa helped me onto my feet.

"It's okay it's not your fault. Come on, we got to get you into a bed" said Elsa as she tried to lead me back to our room.

"No! The second intruder….we have to find her…in the great hall"

I tried turning, but Elsa held me back. "Jake you have to see a doctor!"

"I'll be fine; we have to see who the intruder is"

"Jake you can't _see_ at all! At least let me handle this while you see a doctor"

I know that there was no arguing, so I decided to follow Elsa's advice and see a doctor.

I was in my room sitting at the foot of my bed while the doctor did his thing and worked on my eyes. My eyes still burned as if they were on fire and it seemed as if they weren't going to stop anytime soon. The doctor sat on a small stool as he examined me. It was the same doctor that came when Anna fell into that coma. I'm guessing that he must be the family doctor.

"Well it seems that your corneal nerves have been highly stimulated causing blindness along with a bunch of other things I'm not even going to get into right now" said the doctor as he examined my eyes.

"And what does that mean?" I asked irritated. I never really liked doctors, they always see me as some _medical enigma_ and try to do all these weird test.

"Well whatever you were hit with caused irritating mucous membranes in the eyes, nose, mouth, and lungs. This explains your blindness, difficulty breathing, crying, and intense pain in the eyes. I'm actually surprised that you're still standing! Though I guess your _immortality _most likely—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…so Doc can you fix me up or what?" I asked impatiently. I was desperate to see who tried to break into the castle.

"Oh yes, of course. I've got _just_ the solution"

Without warning the doctor threw some mysterious liquid straight into my eyes. It was ice cold and made my eyes sting even more than they already were.

"Ahhh! What the hell was that?!"

"Water…now doesn't that feel better?"

I reached for the blanket and wiped my eyes clean. They stopped hurting and I could open them again. My vision finally started to clear up and the first thing that I saw was the doctor's smiling face. He had auburn hair with a touch of gray and a mustache with light stubble beard. He was wearing a grey bowler hat and vest over a white shirt. He had pinstriped pants and a gold pocket watch chain hung out of his vest pocket.

"Th-thanks Doc!" I said astonished.

"No worries...oh and my name is Dr. Garrison, Andrew Garrison"

"Mmmm, you look like a _Watson_. I'm gonna call you _Dr. Watson_!"

"You mean like in the stories?" asked Dr. Garrison with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah just like that!" I excitedly got up from the bed, "See you later _Watson_!" I said as I ran out the door and into the hallway.

I rushed down the hall and down into the dungeons. This place always gives me the creeps and I never come down here unless I really need to…or rather forced to…I get into trouble a lot, don't judge me! I walked down the narrow stone spiral staircase that lead into the bowels of the dungeon. No matter what time of day it was it was constantly dark. It was underground so it always smelled and the air was musty. The walls were made up of dark grey stone bricks that just made the place even more depressing. On my way I passed the cell that I was once imprisoned and tortured in by Hans and his goons. The scars on my back stung as I remembered the harsh whippings and blood curdling screams that echoed through these very halls. I decided to push those memories in the deep cavern of my mind and keep walking. I walked to the very end of the dungeons and saw Elsa and Anna standing alongside a couple of guards at a cell door. Anna beamed at the sight of me.

"Jake, how are you feeling?" said Anna

"Better, how's our prisoner?" I asked, my eyes constantly darting towards the cell door. Anna started nervously stroking one of her long braids and I knew that something was up. It was the same thing her sister does when she gets nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Well, she uhhh….Jake I tried to tell them that she was wrong but they just won't believe me!"

"Whoa, calm down Anna. What are you talking about?"

"She…." Anna paused and glanced over at Elsa who was still talking with the guards.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked firmly.

She hesitated and looked down at the floor. I got impatient and went towards Elsa. Why was Anna acting so weird? I thought if anyone might have the answers that it would be Elsa.

"Elsa what the heck is going on? Who is that?" I asked impatiently. The guards Elsa was with stepped towards me and seized me by the arms with a firm grip. "What the? Get your hands off of me!" I yelled.

"Guards, please" said Elsa. The guards let me go. "Jake if you had _anything_ to do with the string of break ins you'll tell me right?"

"What?! Elsa what is going on here?"

"Just answer me!...please"

I hesitated, I don't why I hesitated, but I did. I thought about whether or not to her about the pack of thieves I was associated with a few years ago.

"N-No…of course not, how could you think that?" I don't know why but I felt like somehow I was lying to her. I didn't want to keep that part of my life from her but with everyone suddenly acting crazy I didn't know what to do.

"Jake _please_ don't lie to me" said Elsa firmly.

"Elsa I'm telling you the truth!—what's the matter with you?"

"It's the prisoner she..." Elsa looked like she was a struggle for words, "Jake I think that you _really_ need to talk to her"

Elsa stepped to the side and I went for the door. I paused. What did she say that made everyone act so crazy? She even made Elsa question the trust that we shared. I took a deep breath; I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. My hands were shaking violently and I had trouble unlocking the door. Why was I acting like this? I slowly opened the door. Inside I saw a young woman, she looked about Anna's age, with long curly black hair standing near the window as she looked out towards the fjord. Her hands and feet were cuffed with thick long chains that were bolted to the floor. She was wearing an old roughed up long-sleeve black shirt and worn out black pants. She turned when she heard me come in and I saw her eyes. They were like mine, a bold brown colour. I felt a strange connection like there was history between us, but I never seen this woman before in my life. She turned away and continued to lookout into the dark waters of the fjord outside. I noticed a faded red scar on the edge of her shoulder. I stood there for a second and stared at her. Who was is she and why did she seem so familiar?

"So you've seem to have stirred up a lot of trouble here" I said finally. She said nothing. "Are you the one responsible for the recent spring of break-ins?" Still nothing. I decided to ask the question that's been really on my mind. "Who are you?" The woman chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You _really_ don't know do you?" asked the woman. Her voice was soft, but with a tough side to it, like when she spoke back in the castle. "I can't believe you don't recognize me!"

My heart started racing faster and faster. I had no idea who she was, but I had a strange feeling that I did. I kept a calm face, but inside felt like a unstable furnace ready to explode.

"_Who are you?_" I asked again, this time with more assertion.

She chuckled once more.

"You're telling me that you don't even recognize your own sister?"


	15. Revelation Pt 2

**_Here is the final part of the Revelation 2 part story. Sorry that it's so freaking long, but this probably the last story I'm gonna post in a while. On a different note, I'm changing my pen name. So yeah...that. Anywhere he is the story, I hope you enjoy and sorry in advance for all the possible errors it's just that this so long and its 2 in the morning where I am, I can't catch 'em all, I'm not Ash from pokemon okay. Enjoy!_**

* * *

I backed away slowly; allowing her words to sink in. I was so confused that my head started to hurt. This woman couldn't be my sister, she's dead. This must be some crazed person claiming to be her, but a small part of me wanted to believe her, and I didn't know why. I backed away to the wall. I felt my hands shake and my knees turn weak. The woman claiming to be my sister came closer to me. I tried backing away again, but my back was now to the wall and I couldn't. What's wrong with me? This strange woman claiming to be my sister who I thought died 14 years ago for some reason terrified me. I looked into her eyes; they weren't wild like a crazy person, but quivering and full of tears. As if she was overcome with both sadness and joy. I looked into her eyes and I knew that she was my sister. I didn't need any proof or reassurance; I just knew that in my heart…she was my sister. I ran towards her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Nichole…I can't believe it!" I whispered.

Tears started shedding from both of our eyes. I could feel her soft hair knotted between my fingers. For the first time in over a decade I could feel the touch of her skin, the warmth of her body, and the sweet sound of her voice. I was so overcome with emotion that I could no longer bring myself to stand. I dropped to my knees as did my sister. We broke away for a second so we could once again look into each other's eyes. Tears were still running down my face and hers. I tried desperately to say something but I couldn't just find the words. So I pulled my sister in close for another hug. I could sit there forever, but it was time for storied to be told and questions to be answered. I reluctantly let go of my sister and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I have _so_ many questions to ask you" I said. My voice was soft and shaky.

"*sniff* I know, I know…but can you at least get me out of these chains?" she asked.

I gripped the bolts of her chains tightly and pulled with all my might until finally they snapped apart. Nichole rung her wrist; now free from their tight restraints. She tucked the hairs covering her face behind her ears and sat back, relaxed. I did the same. After all the activity tonight and now this, I was completely exhausted.

"After all these years it's so great to see your face again" said Nichole.

"Nichole…how are you alive?!" I finally asked.

"Well don't you just go straight to the point? No_ How are you feeling?_ _I had a pretty good day, how's yours? _No let's just jump to the big _How the hell are you alive?_ question"

"Nichole…_tell me_" I said assertively. I set emotions aside; I needed to know how she was sitting in front of me.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. That night after you killed dad—"

"Thanks for reminding me"

Nichole ignored my interruption and continued her story, "—I ran. I was just so scared, you know? After seeing what dad did to mom and then how you blasted him across the room, all I could think of was to just run and get out of there. But, and I'll admit stupidly, ran straight into the flames and got burnt up pretty bad" Nichole turned her back to me and lifted up her shirt. I saw that the little red mark was actually pretty big and the scar spread down her side and halfway across her bare back. I felt incredible guilt. I forever scarred her with the terrible memories of that night. "I managed to get away and I ran to the village for help. But when I came back all that remained of the house was a pile of ash and mom was gone…I thought you were too…but now you're alive!"

"But that's impossible, I…I saw your ghost and everything!"

"Well I don't know about that because _clearly_ I'm alive and well"

"Okaaaaaay…How did you find me?"

"Well it wasn't that hard really. You've built _quiet_ the reputation for yourself. Fighting off an entire armada, saving the monarchy, stories like those tend to spread around pretty quickly. Most people thought that they were only tall tales but I knew they were true. So once I got enough cash I hooked the first ship down here to Arendelle"

"And so instead of coming to see me right away you decide to break into my home?"

"Oh…yeah" Nichole looked away and stared at the cold stone floor.

"You didn't come here to see me; you came here to steal from the kingdom didn't you?" Nichole remained silent and hid her face in the shadows. "Didn't…you?" I asked with more anger in my voice.

Nichole finally looked up at me, "Okay fine! But it's not like that…I _did_ come here to see you, but…"

"_Buuuuut…"_ I edged on.

"A few years back I got caught up with a little group that said that they knew you. I thought that they were going to help me find you, but I soon found what kind of group they _really_ were"

"Oh no, you got caught up with that stupid pack of thieves in Paris didn't you?"

"Yup, I ended up being stuck with them for a couple of years. I tried to get out, but they got me trapped with a pretty tight rope. Once I head news that you lived in Arendelle I convinced the leader and couple of other thieves that we were going to get a better score here than we ever were in Paris. I thought that if we stirred enough trouble that it'll catch your attention sooner or later and now here we are. Jake I _really_ need your help, they don't know that you're my brother and if they do they'll use you and your family against you and take everything"

"Don't worry I managed to get out once and I'll do it again" I reassured her.

"You don't know them Jake, things have changed since leadership shifted. They got more ruthless, more dangerous. I've seen them do terrible things to people who get in their way" There was a note fear and concern in her voice and I could tell that she was serious.

"So the other person you were with, this _Gale_, what's his role"

"He's the leader of the group"

"And he's been the one who's been planning these recent strings of break-ins?"

"The both of us, yes"

"Okay, so besides being a gang member, what else have you been doing these last 14 years?"

"Where to start? After that night some good Samaritans took me in, took care of me for a couple of years. But when I turned 12 I started having all these weird nightmares about that night. I would see these huge walls of flames and I could hear mom screaming…I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see you again. Everyone said that you must have died in the fire, but they only found mom and dad's bodies and I knew that somehow that you were alive. I left to find you, but you seem to have disappeared off the face of the earth, but I never gave up looking for you"

I couldn't believe it. After all these years she's been looking for me. She needed her big brother and I wasn't there for her. I felt guilty. I felt like that I abandoned her, and while I was happy living in the castle she's been trapped in the clutches of a ruthless gang. I felt sorry for her, I didn't care about all the crimes she committed. She was my sister and I was going to do everything I could to help her. I saw Nichole reach inside her pants pocket and pulled out a silver ring with studded in shiny diamonds that formed a snowflake pattern. It was the engagement ring for Elsa that she stole out the nightstand earlier tonight.

"It's a nice ring, she must be one lucky lady" said Nichole as she tossed me the ring. I placed it carefully in my pocket.

"Yeah, she is. She's also the Queen so if I'm going to help you I need you to be on your best behavior"

"Whatever" Nichole got up to her feet and I followed in example. I walked over to the door and looked outside. Anna was gone, but Elsa and the guards were still waiting outside. "What's wrong?" asked Nichole as she walked up close and looked out into the dark halls of the dungeon.

"I'm not the only one who built up a reputation. You guys hit a bunch of dignitaries and noble men, and you've got a pretty big price on your heads"

I opened the door and the two guards immediately stepped towards me and Nichole, but Elsa held them back. She walked towards me and Nichole and the look on her face made me feel anxious. As she walked the click-clack of her heels echoed through the silent halls. My heart started beating faster and faster as Elsa came close, I knew that she would try and charge her with the burglaries and I couldn't let her do that.

"Jake why is she out of her cell, she's been charged with 2nd degree burglary and—"

"Stop right there Elsa…" I interrupted. She was completely caught by surprise. "I know this is going to sound crazy but…she's my sister"

"What? How can that be your sister died years ago, _you_ told me that?"

"I know but…"

I told Elsa everything that Nichole told me. But I left out the part about her being involved in the other burglaries and instead made up a story about how she was forced into it. I glanced over at Nichole and it looked like she was rolling with it. After I finished I couldn't tell whether or not she believed the story, but whatever the case she was definitely surprised by the news of my sister's apparent resurrection.

"That's…I don't…I don't know what to think" said Elsa after I finished.

"I know that it's a lot to take in, but I'm telling you the truth. She's my sister and I need to help her" I said.

"I-I-I-I don't know, Jake this is—"

"Elsa, please…what if Anna was in trouble? Wouldn't you do anything to help her?"

There was a pause and for a minute Elsa didn't say anything. It looked as if she was trying to figure out the conflicting thoughts I just suddenly slammed into her head. I was about to say something, but Nichole beat me to the punch.

"Please your majesty. I'm sorry for breaking into your home, but I needed to see my brother again" Nichole reached into her other pocket and pulled out a long necklace with silver chains connected to a large sapphire stone. "One of the other members snagged this from the castle earlier, I thought it looked pretty special so I was going to return it tonight but…"

Nichole handed Elsa the necklace and she stared at it in awe.

"I can't believe it…it's my mother's necklace" Elsa clenched the necklace tight in her palm. She looked up and her eyes slowly darted from me to Nichole, and back at me. "Sh-she can stay…but I want guards around her 24/7"

"Elsa that's not—"

"Family or not, she's still a criminal. And from what you've told me this gang of thieves knows that she's here and how to get into the castle undetected. I have a family to protect Jake; you should understand that better than anyone"

I watched as Elsa turned and walked away. The echoing sounds of her heels ringing in my ears as it slowly faded as she walked further and further away. She turned the corner and disappeared behind the stone wall. I turned to my sister, uncertain what to say. Just after it seemed she found refuge she's been made another prisoner thanks to her big brother who promised to help her.

"C'mon, we all had a pretty long day today. Let's get some sleep"

I wrapped my Nichole's shoulder and led her through the dark halls of the dungeon; with the guards close behind.

Inside the castle servants and maids were all up and about doing their jobs. The sun was now starting to rise, but I barely had gotten any sleep tonight and was completely exhausted. As we walked through the halls I could hear whispers as Nichole and I walked by. It seems that not everyone trusted her. But I didn't care. She was my sister and as long as she is with me, it doesn't matter what other people think. We finally made it to the King and Queen's old room. No one has been in it since I first stayed here so none of the servants felt the need to clean anything. I opened the door and the first thing that hit me was the old musty smell of the room. It was like walking in that old creepy attic at your grandma's house. I went up to the old curtains. The colour was faded and there were moth holes in various places. I opened them up to let in more light and dust from the curtains flew everywhere. The dust filled my lungs and I started coughing.

"*cough**cough* Ack! It's…*cough*…It's not _too_ bad?" I said trying to get the best out of the situation.

"*cough* If you say so" said Nichole half-heartedly as she waved dust out of her face. Nichole plopped herself up on the bed and again dust flew everywhere. "Well at least it's better than the last placed I stayed in"

"Make yourself at home. If you need anything I'm right down the hall and uhhh…if you're hungry, dinner should be in a few hours"

I turned and walked towards the door. My hand was about to grab the door knob when I paused. I turned back to my sister. She was now at the window staring out into the rising sun over the fjord. What was she always looking for? I opened the door and walked into the hallway. I fell back against the door and slid down to the floor. Even after all that happened I was still in disbelief. It was like my whole life was about to come crashing down on me and I don't have a helmet. I felt scared, happy, and confused at the same time. I was completely at war with myself. Part of me was happy that my sister was alive and back in my life, but another part of me was confused about my sister being alive and back in my life. And a big part of me was afraid that my life was about to completely change and not for the better. I sat there for maybe 20 minutes in silence before I saw a small shadow approach me. I looked up and saw little Agneta standing over me.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked.

I didn't answer; instead I motioned her to join me on the floor. She sat down next to me and I pulled her closer. She rested her head on the side of my chest and I gently brushed my fingertips through her long black hair. We sat there together for a few minutes. I didn't say anything and neither did she. I just needed her there for comfort. After a few more silent minutes someone finally said something.

"Baby girl what do you remember about your mother?" I asked.

"Mommy was the nicest, prettiest, bestest mommy in the world"

"And if she was still here, would you go and stay with her?"

"No"

I was surprised by her answer, "Why not? Don't you miss her?"

"I have a new family now, a daddy, Elsa, Auntie Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. But still love her, and sometimes I miss my mommy"

"I miss my mommy too"

Later that night as the sun was starting to set everyone was gathering in the dining room for dinner. After that long night everyone spent the day sleeping so I asked the cooks to prepare a nice bowl ratatouille to fill everyone up along with various other steamed vegetables to keep the meal nice and healthy. I was helping set up the table when I heard a commotion coming from the halls. The voices got louder and then suddenly Nichole came bursting through the doors almost knocking down a couple of maids carrying salad plates. She was followed by a pair of royal guards as she stormed towards me shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE TO KEEP A TIGHT LEISH ON ME, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE FOLLOWED BY A COUPLE OF PERVERTS!" Nichole screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, what the hell happened?" I asked as I stopped Nichole. She looked completely furious. She was also out of breath from shouting and highly agitated.

"I was trying to get freshened up, and find these two pervs spying on me in the dressing room!"

"She was attempting to steal some of the Queen's old jewels!" said one of the guards.

Nichole turned to me with a desperate look in her eyes, "Jake I would _never_ do that! Are you really going to believe them over your _own_ sister?! Jake you have to believe me I would never do that!" Nichole hugged me tight started crying into my shirt.

"Guards I need you to stand down and return to your normal post" I ordered.

"But sir, you really don't—"

"Stand. Down" I ordered once more.

The guards decided that it was best to not protest, "Yes Sir" They turned away and walked back into the halls. I watched as the door closed behind them and they disappeared.

"Alright Nichole they're gone, you can stop the crocodile tears"

Nichole looked up from my shirt, "What are you talking about?" I pushed her away and put my hand inside her shirt. "Jake! What are you—" She stopped when I pulled out a handful of precious stones. "I…I don't—"

"Save it. Nichole you're my sister and I love you, but if you're going to continue stealing like this I might as well as lock you back up in the dungeons. You have to promise me that you won't do this anymore, that I can trust you"

"Okay, jeez…I promise"

"Alright…I believe you" I said, even though I didn't believe myself. "C'mon you must be hungry" I said as I lead her to the table.

We sat together and Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the family walked in. We were all at the table enjoying our meals in uncomfortable silence. The clinking of the metals spoons against the porcelain bowls and the slurp of people taking sips of their drinks were driving me insane. I looked around at everyone's faces, too nervous to eat anything. I guess everyone felt the same because the only person who seemed to not be bothered was Nichole who was chowing down her stew.

"So, uhhh…Kristoff…haven't seen you in a while. Been getting some good ice?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…I uhh…just got back yesterday. Seems like I missed a lot" said Kristoff as he glanced over to Nichole.

"Yeah a lot can happen in few weeks. So how long are staying?" I asked now getting a bit more relaxed now that conversation has been started.

"Pretty long actually; winter is coming up pretty soon and no one wants ice in their hot chocolates so I'll be spending a lot of time here with my wife" Kristoff smiled at Anna, who gave him a smile in return.

"That's really good, it's nice to have you back in the castle"

"It's good to be back"

"Well since you're back I might as well as introduce you to my sister Nichole" I gestured over to Nichole who (sighs heavily) was busy trying to scoop food in her mouth than listen to the conversation.

"(slurps food loudly) Hey how ya doin'?" said Nichole with a mouth full of food. Do I really act like that?

"So _Nichole_, is it?" said Anna, "How long do you think you're going to stay?" she asked as politely as she could.

"I don't know, forever I guess?" Nichole replied. Elsa spit out her food in an exclamation of surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't know that we were letting _thieves_ live in the castle"

"_Excuse me?!_"

"Can someone pass the asparagus?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am not some dirty rat off the streets!" yelled Nichole.

"Well you sure act like one" replied Elsa calmly and without raising her voice. I could see that she was trying hard to keep control of her emotions.

"How about that asparagus huh?" I asked getting more anxious by the second. I was too scared to intervene. I look to Anna and Kristoff who suddenly found their bowls of stew very appealing.

"How dare you! You have no right to talk to me like that!" yelled Nichole, she got up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table.

"You live in _my_ home, I can talk to you however I please!" yelled Elsa who's emotions finally got the best of her and she too got up and slammed her hands on the table. Ice started spreading from the point of her hands and across the tabletop. Agneta got scared so Anna picked her up and took her outside.

"Who died and made you queen?!" yelled Nichole.

"My parents" said Elsa gritting her teeth.

"Well it seems to me that they were better off than spending another minute with you!" Elsa looked away, taken aback by Nichole's remark. "Oh I'm sorry _your majesty_ did I offend you? Did I hurt your little feelings? I feel so f**king sorry! Now you know how it feels when someone puts you in your f**king place" To add insult to injury Nichole grabbed her glass and threw wine in Elsa's face before she stormed out the dining room. Elsa looked completely shocked. She wiped her face clean and then left the table.

"Umm…h-here's the asparagus Jake…if you still want it" said Kristoff as he gently pushed the plate of asparagus towards me.

"*sigh* Thanks" I replied. "Excuse me" I got up from the table and went into the hallway.

I walked slowly through the halls of the castle. I jumped when I heard a door slam loudly in the distance and I knew that it must be Nichole. I heard another door slam and I knew that that must be Elsa. I took a deep breath and continued down the hall. As I walked I felt the air start to get colder and soon I could see my breath. When I got to our bedroom door I saw that it was covered in ice and the walls looked like some detonated a bomb made of ice and snow. I tried to open the door; it was frozen. It ended up breaking and I had to slam my shoulder against the door just to get it open. When I did I was hit in the face with a full blast of snow and ice cold wind. It melted immediately because of my powers and when I looked up I saw Elsa standing over me with a not so comforting look on her face.

"I deserved that—" Elsa hit me with another blast of snow, "And that" Elsa raised her hands and snow started forming around her palms, "Okay, before you hit me with more snow, which I probably deserve too, just let me say I'm sorry"

Elsa lowed her hands, "It's not you I want an apology from Jake, it's your sister, she's just so…UGH!" Elsa threw her arms to the ground and stomped her foot in anger.

"I know she can seem a bit _discourteous_, but she's my sister"

"Ooh, big word, I teach you that?"

"Yeah—but, back to the point, she's my sister and I know you two aren't really _simpatico_ at the moment—"

"Understatement of the century" muttered Elsa under her breath.

"—but I really need you two get along"

"Well it's easier said than done, she steals, she has no concern for anyone else's feelings, and worst of all she can't be trusted"

"I know you don't think that she can't be trusted, and after recent events I can't blame you, but there's good inside her I can feel it. Just give her a chance she'll surprise you. Plus she's need my help Elsa and I already abandoned her once, and I am _not_ going to abandon her again. I know she can change Elsa. I know that seems a little hard to believe right now, but there was once a time where you didn't trust me and now look at us. We're together, in love…" I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her in close, "And things couldn't be better"

"Actually I could think of _one_ thing that could make it better" said Elsa softly as she looked seductively into my eyes.

"Oh and what's that?" I asked.

"Well it's shiny, and goes on this finger" Elsa flexed her ring finger.

"Well maybe we could wait on that and focus on _other_ things?" I leaned in for a kiss, but Elsa blocked me with her ice cold fingers and backed away.

"And maybe you can sleep on the couch so you can have PLENTY of time to focus on your _other_ _things, _alone"

I wanted to say something, but Elsa slammed the door in my face.

"Can I at least get a kiss goodnight?" I called through the door.

"Goodnight!" Elsa called back.

I stood outside in the hall as I rested my forehead on the door. It was still covered in ice and it felt painfully cold. What was I going to do? My sister and my (hopefully) future wife weren't getting along and I had no idea who's side to take. All the while there's a ruthless gang of thieves out there plotting to hurt my family. And of course it all falls on me to take care of everything. And if things weren't stressful enough, I got Elsa pressuring me to pop the big question. Why can't Kristoff be the main character for once? He's barely been in any of these stories!

"Lady troubles?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned and saw Nichole standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, thanks to you! Why did you have to go make a scene like that?!" I said angrily. It was all her fault that Elsa was mad at me.

"Sorry it's not my fault that you married a snobby little drama queen" said Nichole.

"We're not married…yet"

"What's the hold up, afraid of commitment?" Nichole teased.

"No! I'm just…not ready as all"

"What's the matter? Afraid she met get to know the real you and leave?" Nichole teased some more.

"Of course not! Elsa loves me for who I am"

"So she has a thing for bed wetting huh?"

"Hey I grew out of that a long time ago!"

"What you mean like last week?"

"I am not a bed wetter!"

"Then what's the freaking hold up?"

"I don't know, I want to but…I don't know I guess I'm just afraid that history might repeat itself, and I'll just end up hurting her"

"Do you love her?" Nichole asked.

"With all my heart" I said without the slightest hesitation.

"Then there is nothing to be afraid of. I know in the past that you had a rough time controlling your powers, but I can tell that you two have something special. And if I was you I'll hurry up and seal the deal, I know a lot of guys that'll kill to be in your shoes. I just wished you didn't pick someone so stuck-up"

I started to open my mouth to say something, but I was drowned out by a loud _Daaaadddyyy!_ from down the hall. I turned and saw Agneta running down the hall covered in mud from head to her little toes. And her purple dress was absolutely filthy.

"Oh come on! I _just_ got you that dress!" I exclaimed.

"But daddy it's not my fault! There was this rabbit with a watch and he kept saying _I'm late! I'm late!_ And so I followed him in the hole. And then there were these singing flowers and this big blue talking caterpillar and—"

"Agneta what did I tell you about telling tall tales?"

"It's not a tale, I'm telling the truth it really happened, really!"

"*sigh* I don't care just…go get cleaned up and get ready for bed" I said messaging my temples.

"Okay daddy!"

And with that Agneta happily ran down the halls and out of sight. I could hear Nichole silently laughing behind me.

"Cute kid, she yours?" Nichole asked.

"Nah, adopted. It's a long story" I replied while quietly laughing to myself.

Nichole walked up close and looked up in my eyes, "I've got time"

I laughed a little, "I'll tell you later. Come on let's go to bed before you get in a fight with someone else"

I wrapped an arm around her waist and together we walked down the hall. I let out a little laugh because halfway through I realized that we were following Agneta's mud trail. We finally made it to her room, but she hesitated at the door.

"Jake…remember that night, years back, it was my birthday and you snuck me a piece of cake?" said Nichole softly.

"Oh yeah…god-awful night, it rained all day. Thundering loudly and dad was drunk of course."

"I was scared because of the thunder and lightning, and I hid under the cupboard crying my eyes out. And then you found me and you brought me a slice of vanilla cake with a tiny little candle that you lit yourself. You comforted me and you sung me the birthday song under the light of your powers"

Nichole looked up in my eyes and I couldn't help but blush. Those were one of the only few good memories I had in that awful house.

"Yeah I remember that…I actually forgot most of the words and the cake was really stale"

Nichole laughed softly, "Yeah…." Nichole paused and brushed back the hair covering her eyes. Then suddenly she spoke, "Well it's pretty late I guess I'll turn in for the night. Good luck on the couch"

"Alright, night night" I gave Nichole a gently kiss on the forehead and walked away. I stopped and turned around, "Love ya sis" I called to her.

"I…I love you too" she replied. Her voice was soft and quiet, like she was dealing with some conflicting feelings. Her hair slid across her face hiding it. She opened her door and walked inside without another word.

I stood there for second as the flickering orange light of the hallway lanterns danced around me. My dark shadow jumped all around the walls dancing along with the light. I don't care if I was about to be hit with 99 problems, it felt good to have my sister back.

Later in the middle of the night as I slept on the lounge couch in the great hall (which I might add is actually pretty comfortable) I heard someone creeping down the hall. Sometimes I really hate being such a light sleeper. I reluctantly opened an eye and saw the dark figure of Nichole sneaking down the great hall and out the castle doors. She was constantly looking from left to right as if checking to see if she was followed. I waited until she was out the door before I got up from the couch and followed her. I knew that she would spot me if I tried following her on foot. To be honest I'm not the most stealth person out there. I used my powers to engulf my body in a ball of flame and disappeared from the spot. I reappeared a second later on the lower roof of the castle. The cold night air blew over my skin and I felt a little chill surge through my body. I had goose bumps on my skin and I was starting to shiver. I sent a thin column of flame over my body and let myself warm up under the heat. I looked around for Nichole. It was pretty late so I knew that no one else would be walking around the village so it wasn't going to be that hard to find her. I spotted her heading towards the edge of the village and out into the dark forest. She was wearing a long red traveling cloak and her face was hidden under her hood. I lost her behind the trees so I shot up into the air and flew towards the forest. I made sure to keep a good distance so she wouldn't hear me. I soon spotted her again sneaking throughout the maze of trees. I predicted what direction she was going; north, and flew a little bit ahead and carefully landed on the thick branch of a tall old tree. I watched silently as she walked quickly through the forest. Her feet were kicking up dead leaves and it made a soft rustling noise which disturbed the forest's natural silence. Where on earth was she going so late at night? And why was it so much of a secret that she couldn't even tell her own brother? She walked for what seemed like a half-hour; I had to constantly apparate from tree to tree just so I wouldn't lose her. Nichole suddenly stopped in a little opening in the forest. The trees formed this little circular border around her. I found a good enough spot and waited for what she would do next. But to my confusion she just sat on a nearby boulder as if waiting for someone, but who could she be meeting all the way out here? I decided that it was going to be a while before anything happened and so I made myself comfortable. I waited and waited, but still nothing happened. She just…sat there. I yawned heavily and I felt my eyes get heavier by the second. I tried desperately to stay awake in case something eventually happened, but with relaxing song of the cricket's chirp and the moon's luminescent white light shining through the opening of the treetops like a spotlight I eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Were you followed?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, no one saw me leave the castle"

My eyes slowly opened as I heard whispered voices below. I opened my eyes and wiped them clear of my drowsiness. For a second I forgot where I was and jumped and almost fell out of the tree when I realize how high I was. I managed to get good hold back on the branch and grabbed my shirt as I felt my heart pound against my chest. My breathing was now heavy and rapid and I laid back on the trunk as I tried to calm myself down. But then I heard the voices speak again, this time at normal volume, and my attention suddenly shifted. I looked down at Nichole. She was joined by someone new, but I knew who he was. He was the second intruder, _Gale_, he was the other one that broke into the castle and got away. I didn't know his face, but I saw that he had a fabric sling around his right arm; the arm I broke in our fight the night before. I leaned in closer and listened on their conversation.

"Well in that case…" Gale grabbed Nichole by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. "Boy have I missed you"

"I know babe, I was worried when I didn't hear from you after last night"

"That job went _real_ south Nichole. I thought you said that it was going to be an easy job?!" yelled Gale.

"It was! But my stupid brother got in the way, but he's only a minor problem it won't happen again" said Nichole.

"_Minor?!_ Just look at what the bastard did to my arm!"

"I told you that he was going to be dangerous and to avoid fighting him if you could"

"Sorry, but you know me, can never turn down a fight"

"Well next time don't be a _dumbass_ and follow the plan"

"Alright boss whatever you say"

_Boss?_ What in Sam hill is going on here?! I thought this _Gale_ or whatever was the leader, now you're telling me that _Nichole_ is the one in charge! I couldn't believe my ears, how could she lie to me like that? Her own brother!

"So what's the new plan?" asked Gale. "You still gonna cozy up to your brother and his girlfriend the Queen?"

"I'm trying, but that b**ch really gets on my nerves" said Nichole.

"Don't ruin this Nichole! We need this job to pay off those psychopaths back in France. I'm not getting my head put on a spike because you two can't get along!"

"Don't worry I'll handle it, we'll get them their money…and maybe we could keep a little extra for ourselves"

"What about that brother of yours, wouldn't he just get in the way again? That guy is a freak'n monster!"

"Hey, don't talk about him like that!"

"Why not? Don't tell me you actually care about that doltish bastard?"

"Well he _is_ kind of my brother…plus he's actually a pretty good guy…and I don't deserve a brother like that"

"I can't believe it!" said Gale with a surprised laugh, "You've gone soft!"

"I have not!" yelled Nichole in her defense.

"You better not have. I'll see you in a few days, and you better be ready. I'm not leaving this god-awful place empty handed" said Gale as he walked away and disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

I sat there taken aback by the sudden realization that my sister was playing me from the start. She wasn't on some noble quest to find her lost brother, she just need a way to get in the castle to rob us blind! I didn't whether or not to feel hurt, angry, or just stupid. I trusted her, I stood up for her, and all this time she was just using me. I apparated out of the tree and reappeared back in the great hall. I stormed through the halls and to Elsa and I's bedroom. I didn't even bother and knock I just burst through the door and saw Elsa as she suddenly jumped up from her deep sleep.

"Jake! What's going on?!" asked Elsa, startled.

"You were right" I said angrily. I was so upset that I couldn't keep still so I paced back and forth in front of the foot of the bed. "You were right all along, she can't be trusted"

"Who?"

"Nichole! I just saw her Elsa! I just saw her in the forest. She's been playing us from the start. She was going to get all cozied up to us and then right when we let in her in, she was going to run off with the castle jewels"

Elsa seemed surprised by the news, "Jake I…I'm so sorry"

"No you're not. You knew that she was bad news from the start. All the signs were there, I was just too stupid to see them" I stopped pacing and sat at the foot of the bed and looked down at the floor. I felt Elsa move across the bed and I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and shoulders.

"Hey, don't you go blaming yourself. I understand how you felt when you saw her again after all those years apart. When Anna and I's relationship was finally rekindled I felt like I was getting to know her for the first time in years. We've never been so close before. I know that you love your sister Jake. It's one of your best qualities. When you love someone you will do _anything_ for them. After all that's happened to you throughout the years you are still the most loving, caring, noble man I know and she doesn't deserve your trust"

"Don't say that, of course she does. Bad or not, she's still my sister. She's all I got left, I just don't want to lose her again" I small tear fell down my face and Elsa gently wiped it away.

"I know you don't Jake. But I can't stand to see you get your heart broken. I don't want you to bring her back into your life just so she can betray you. I know you don't want to, but she has to leave"

"I know Elsa…" I took her hand in mine, "I know"

I woke up the next morning feeling like a zombie. I barely slept all night; I took my sister's betrayal pretty hard and it filled my head with all these conflicting feelings. I was furious that she lied to me and I knew that I had to do something about it, but I was loath to do so. No matter what she does she's _still_ my sister and I love her to death, but if she was just using me to fulfil her shellfish desires then she doesn't deserve my love. I made Elsa promise to leave the situation to me and I spent all mourning trying to figure out what I was going to do. I watched as Nichole sat at the breakfast table acting as if she was as innocent. Smiling and playing around with Agneta; I guess she was pretty good actress. Pretending to give a damn. Pretending that she actually cared about anyone else besides herself. The thought of it sent a wave of anger and resentment through me. Like a tsunami it swept through all the happy feelings I had and leaving behind a devastating wreck in my heart. I couldn't sit here and watch anymore. I got up and stepped towards her.

"Get up" I said aggressively. She stopped laughing and looked up at me confused.

"Umm…yeah sure just give me a second—"

"Now" I grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her to her feet. I pulled away from the table and out to the great hall. Elsa saw this and soon followed.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you—OUCH!—Jake you're hurting me!" said Nichole as I pulled her through the halls. When we got the great hall I kind of tossed her and she stumbled forward. "What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled.

"I want you gone" I said firmly.

"Wh-what? Jake what's—"

"You lied to me!" I yelled finally losing my temper.

"What?! Jake come on! It's me, Nichole, your sister! I would never—"

"I saw you Nichole! In the forest! You were going to get all _cozied_ up to me and then run off with the castle jewels, ring a bell?!"

Nichole looked away. She would open and close her mouth as if she suddenly forgot how to speak. I started pacing around in circles; my breathing was heavy and with each breath small gouts of fire shot out of my mouth. I was so angry that I could barely contain my anger. That's when Elsa decided that it was best to step in.

"Nichole I think it's best that you leave" said Elsa. She stood up straight and spoke boldly as if addressing a serious royal matter.

"_Leave?!_ But…Y-You don't understand, I-I-I was just—"

Elsa held up an open palm to silence her, "Save it. You have betrayed our trust, and plotted against the royal family. You're lucky I don't charge you with treason"

Nichole seemed absolutely shocked. She struggled for words, trying to find an argument to defend herself with. She looked towards me for help, but I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes.

"Jake…come on…you know that I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. Please Jake, I really do need your help. A while back I got caught up in a bad crowd, and I did some horrible things. I ran into this guy, _André, _and I thought that he could help me, but I later found out that it came with a cost. And now they're after me and they said that if I don't pay them back they'll kill me!"

"We will have no more of your lies!" said Elsa.

"I'm not lying!" cried Nichole, there were tears running down her face now, "Jake please help me! I'm still your sister!"

I stepped up towards her and she backed away frightened, "I have no sister. She died years ago" I turned my back to her and ignored her sobs. I didn't let her see it, but I felt devastated by my own words. It was like my anger took over me and controlled my body.

"I may be hard-hearted sometimes, but at least I know how to treat my family" said Elsa.

Elsa and I left. I could still hear Nichol's cries from down the hall; echoing inside my head.

"Jake are you going to be alright?" asked Elsa quietly.

I looked into her rich blue eyes, not knowing whether or not to yell or cry. I closed my eyes and hugged her tight. I've spent years morning over my sister and just when she comes back into my life I lose her again.

"I'll be fine Elsa" I lied. But I think Elsa could see past it because when I tried to leave she grabbed my hands tight. "Elsa I'm fine, really. It was a tough decision, but I did what I had to do"

"Jake I known you long to know you, so believe me when I say that you are _not_ alright. I don't have any meetings today, I want you come with me and Anna to the markets, forget about all of this"

"Thanks, but last time I went with you guys I picked up 6 pounds from eating too much chocolate. I'll just head back to the room and maybe clear my head" I gave her a little kiss and looked in her eyes. She didn't seem too reassured. "Elsa I'll be fine, this isn't the first time I've had my feelings hurt. I'll get over it" I kissed her again, this time I lingered for a bit. I could use all the love and comfort I could get right now. Our lips parted by I was reluctant to let her go. All my life anyone who had gotten close to me either died or abandoned me after they found out who I really was and what I capable of. But none of them were family. I finally let go of Elsa and started to walk away.

It was late at night. I was in my room; the wind was blowing through the open window making the silk baby blue curtains dance in the moonlight. Elsa was fast asleep beside me. I could hear the soft sounds of her breathing; a smile on her face as she slept. I wondered what she was dreaming. Probably something better that what was going on in my head. After what happened with my sister earlier today I could barely get any sleep. I laid there, wide awake. The night air blew through the open window once more and I could smell the pleasant scent of the fjord and hear the relaxing sound of the waves as it splashed against the rocky base of the castle. I continued to lay there unable to close my eyes and slip into a nice deep sleep. I kept thinking of my sister. Where is she? Was any of that stuff she said about the group of people hunting her down true? Was she alright? She may be a liar, a thief, and downright bad person, but she would always be my sister. I got out of bed, slowly, so I wouldn't wake Elsa. I put on a shirt, walked towards the window, and climbed out onto the balcony. I looked out towards the fjord leading out into the ocean. It reminded me of the same view I had out the crow's nest of Cpt. Hatchet's old ship a few years back. I let out a deep sigh. The thought of my sister kept flashing back in my head. I could still hear her cry out my name when I turned my back to her. And what I said to her, _"I have no sister…she died years ago"_, I was so cruel to her. Even as she stood there crying, begging for her brother to help save her life, and all I could say was that she was dead to me. I hated myself. None of that other stuff she did mattered. She was my sister and I need to help her. I went back into the room and was ready to head out when I heard a loud noise from out the hallway. I walked towards the door and cracked it open. I peered out into the hall way but didn't say anything. I decided to go a little further and crept out into the hallway. I head another noise, this time more quiet, followed voices. Someone was in the castle, and I had a bad feeling in my gut of who it was. I got to the end of the hall way and into the great hall. It was empty. I could have _sworn_ I heard somebody in here. Just when I was about to turn and leave, I heard someone sneeze. I looked up and saw 3 men along with my sister hanging for dear life on the wooden beams of the great hall ceiling. And before I could react two of the men jumped down and fell on me; forcing me to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere pretty boy" said one of men. He had a nasty grin on his face and the only thing worse than his teeth was his god-awful smell.

I tried to get free, but they had this really big guy crushing me. Another man dropped down. He had dirty greasy skin and a long noise that made him look uncannily like a rat. He had a big ugly mole on the side of his face and his hair was black and thin. He looked at me with a grin that was as ugly as his mole and pulled out a long dagger with a wavy blade. It was covered in dry blood; and heaven knows who it belonged to.

He laughed an ugly high pithed laugh, "Ooh-hoo-hoo We're gonna cut you up REALL gooooood! HEHEHEHE!" His voice was squeaky like a rat. He licked his dirty lips as he inched the blade closer to my face. I struggled to get free, but the big guy on top wouldn't budge. "I'm going to enjoy cutting every inch of that pretty face of yours. I'm gonna make sure to go _real_ slow so you can feel your blood leak out of your body. I wonder how long it would take to watch you bleed out, drip…by…drip—"

"That's enough"

I looked up and saw Nichole walking out of her shadows. I was first relieved that she was still okay, but then angry at her for being a part of all this. The rat man sucked his teeth and pulled the knife away.

"Hold him up" she ordered. The two men did as they were told and held my hands behind my back as they pulled me up. "I didn't want to have to do this Jake" She pulled out a knife, "If I don't get them what they want…then they'll kill me" She pointed the blade at my chest; I could feel the sharp point cutting slightly into my skin.

"Go ahead, do it. I knew that you would betray me like this. You're just like our father" I said.

"I am NOTHING like our father! Our father was an evil man with no heart who beat us day and night"

"_Us?!_ He never laid a hand on _you_! He wouldn't dare hurt his precious little girl. So _pure_ and _innocent_, unlike her devil brother and her whore of a mother! Tell me…how did it feel to watch as he beat the crap out of me and mom while you just sat there a watched!"

"SHUT UP! It wasn't like that!" Nichole yelled.

"Oh sure it wasn't. It must have been pretty easy without having trouble sleeping because your bruises hurt too much"

"I SAID SHUTUP!" Nichole inched the blade deeper into my skin. I could feel a little drip of blood trickle down my chest staining my shirt.

"Come on DO IT! Cut my heart out…you did it once before, you can do it again!"

Nichole gripped the handle of the blade tightly with both hands. Her hands were shaky and she was breathing rapidly. She hesitated.

"C'mon Nichole do it!" yelled the ugly one beside me.

"Yeah, kill the bastard!" yelled the rat looking one.

"Shut up, I can do it!" She raised the knife above her head. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. Would she do it? I wouldn't die, but she doesn't know that. Would she really kill her own brother? Nichole opened her eyes and I saw that they weren't the eyes of killer. They weren't like our fathers. They weren't like mine. A tear fell down her face and she lowered the knife.

"I…I can't do it…I can't kill my brother"

"I knew you were weak" said a voice from behind Nichole. She turned and I saw that Gale, the other one she was with, was emerging from the shadows; his arm still in the sling. "I knew that you didn't have the stomach to do what was needed. So I can up with a little contingency plan" Gale snapped his fingers and the rat man hooked grabbed Nichole and held his wavy blade to her throat. "Now how about we get what we came here for and be on our way, hmm?"

Gale and his goons tied us up and gagged us and threw us in the back of a wagon along with dozens of valuable art from the gallery, money from the Arendelle treasury, and precious jewels from Elsa and Anna's own personal collection.

"We have enough to pay of André and plenty split between all four of us!" said the rat man happily as he loaded the last sack of gold coins. "Hey boss, what should we do with them?"

"Kill him…the hell if I care" said Gale as if it was making a decision on what to do with old trash. "We got all we need here"

"Daddy?" whispered a small voice in the distance. It was Agneta; still her jammies carrying a little ragdoll.

I jumped up, afraid of what they might do to her.

"Wh-what should we do with her boss?" asked the big one.

"No witnesses, take care of her" Gale ordered.

"But Boss…she's just a little kid?"

"I said no witnesses! If we let her go she could run off and tell some guards. If you don't have the balls to take care of it, I will!"

I managed get the gag from over my mouth, "No! Please don't hurt her!"

"Shut up!" Gale grabbed a solid gold candle stick holder and whacked me across the head with it.

"Daddy!" Agneta yelled.

"GET RID OF HER!" ordered Gale.

"RUN BABY GIRL, RUN! GO GET ELSA AND—" Gale smacked me again with the gold candle stick holder. My vision turned bloodshot and I could feel the blood spill out of a gash in my head. My hearing was faint but I could hear Agneta's loud screams as they grabbed her and struggled to tie her up.

"Great, the whole kingdom probably heard that little brat scream!" complained Gale. "We got to get out of here, now!"

Gale cracked the reins of the wagon sending the horse into a fast sprint. Nichole, Agneta, and I were jumping up and down as the wagon sped through the village and into the dark forest. I was still pretty dazed from the hit and I was continuously coming in and out of consciousness. The only thing I could hear was the creaking sound of the wooden wheels and the muffled sound of Agneta's crying. I wanted to comfort her, for her daddy to hold her and tell her that everything is okay…but I couldn't. Instead all I could do was lay there and hope that I could stay awake long enough to stop all this. After what seemed like forever, we finally stopped in the same opening where I overheard Gale and Nichole's conversation. I heard the sound of feet jumping out of the wagon and to the blanket of dead leaves. I heard them rustle through the leaves and towards the back of the wagon. They started unloading the sacks of stolen items and then they grabbed Nichole, but left me and Agneta in the wagon. I looked up and saw Nichole staring at me, complete and utter fear in her eyes. I could tell that she was truly terrified for her life. They took the gag from off her mouth, but kept the rope tied around her wrist.

"Gale please don't do this!" she cried.

"Shut up! I told you that I wasn't going to let these psychos put my head on a stake and I meant it"

"B-But we were going to run away together! Y-Y-You said that you l-loved me"

"Oh please, I only said that so I can get you in bed. I've got plenty of girls back home that'll do anything I'll tell them. Don't worry, I had a _real_ fun time with you" He and the other guys started laughing. Nichole started crying her eyes out and I wanted to jump up and smash Gale's face in right then and there.

After they finished unloading the stuff they just sat there and waited. It was completely quiet except for Agneta's and now Nichole's soft cries.

"Daddy—*sniff*—I'm scared" Agneta whispered.

"I know baby girl, it's okay, everything is going to be okay" I reassured her, but I guess it was no use because I blacked out at that moment. The last thing I heard was Agneta crying _Daddy! Daddy wake up! Don't die Daddy, please don't leave me!_

I wanted so hard to tell that I wasn't dead (or could die) and that I was okay, but I was completely unconscious. When I woke up I could still hear Agneta, now blind folded, crying, but it was more a quiet whimper with tears now. I looked around. The sacks of stolen items were still there, but there were bodies everywhere. I recognized them as the three other goons from Gale's gang, but what happened to Nichole? I used my powers to light my rope restraints on fire and they burned off. I went over to Agneta and helped her get free. She immediately jumped into my arms and I held her tight. She cried into my shirt and as I held her I could feel her whole body shaking.

"It's okay, shhhhh, it's okay daddy's here, shhhhhhh…baby girl what happened?"

"There—*sniff*—there was this man a-a-and he—*sniff*—he had these other men with him and they put this rag over my face and then I heard yelling, and then screaming and then everything went quiet, daddy I was so scared!"

"I know baby girl I know…shhhhh its okay baby girl it's all over now, and daddy is going to keep you safe"

"Daddy I want to go home!" Agneta cried.

"I know you do baby girl, but daddy has to do something really stupid first"

I crept through the forest. My heart was beating faster than a humming bird's wings. I swear I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these days. From what Agneta told me this _André_ character finally showed up and the deal went bad and the killed off Gale's goons and took him and Nichole somewhere in the forest to finish them off. They must have thought that I was already dead and that's why they left me there. I was hoping that I already wasn't too late and Nichole was still alive. I heard voices in the distance and I saw a handsome middle aged looking man with slick auburn and gray hair with one of those cliché bad-guy goatees standing with two other men. I saw Gale; he looked like someone beat the living hell out of him. His face was all beat up and covered in bruises and there was blood trickling down from the corner of his forehead and down his face. Nichole however looked alright, but I could tell that she was absolutely terrified.

"Now I'm gonna ask you this one more time…" said André "Where is the money you owe me?"

Gale was so beat up that he struggled to speak, "I-I-I-I already t-t-told you…we got all your money and then some…p-p-please just let me go"

"Do you think I'm f***king stupid?! That stuff you stole are from the royal family's _personal_ collection, you think they're just gonna let that stuff go?! I'll have the whole kingdom on my ass! Now you promised me a legitimate payment and you show up with _that_? And then when I try to be nice, your boys try to pull a fast one? And right in front of an innocent little girl, I mean that's just plain wrong. Well it looks like you don't have my money so…"

André snapped his fingers and one the men beside him held up a crossbow and fired an arrow right into Gale's heart. I was forced to look away. I've seen some pretty graphic stuff in my life, but that tops the cake. To just shoot a man point blank when he was already broken down?…now that's just gruesome. I could hear Nichole's scream as Gale's lifeless body fell to the ground. The man loaded another arrow and aimed it at Nichole. All my strength suddenly came flushing back into my body. I wasn't going just sit here and let them kill my sister. I jumped in front of her and took the full force of the arrow in my heart. It hurt for a second and then suddenly I felt nothing. I fell to the ground hard. It was like when Hans jammed his sword through my chest a while back. I was dying. The last thing I say before I blacked out was Nichole staring right into my eyes; pure shock in her face.

I felt like I was there, but wasn't there at the same time. I can't really explain it. It was like I was falling and my body was completely weightless. At first I say nothing but pure darkness and I was afraid. I HATE the dark. Then I say a small bright light grow bigger and brighter until I was completely blinded. And as if I fell 200 ft to the ground my entire body hurt like it was new, raw flesh. Then the pain quickly settled down and I was able to get to my feet. I saw that there was smoke all around me and black ash all over my body. I didn't know exactly what happened but the look on everyone's face told me that it was something extraordinary. I felt dizzy for a second, but soon I came to my senses and was able to establish a good balance. I looked to Nichole and by the look on her face I couldn't tell whether or not she was more surprised or more scared.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You died….and then you exploded…and now you're here! How are here?!"

"I know I have a lot to explain, but right now I gotta save your life—" I turned to André who looked equally dumbstruck, "Here…" I pulled out something from inside my pocket and tossed it to him, "It's untraceable and highly valuable"

André caught it and examined it. It was a ring made with shiny silver gold and studded with bright diamonds in the shape of a snowflake. He looked up at me as if to ask what to do next.

"Take it" I said, "And leave Arendelle and my sister alone…forever"

André suddenly came to his senses and snapped his fingers twice and he and his two guys walked away and disappeared into the forest. I untied Nichole and sat down on the ground next to her. I was completely exhausted. Who knew dying could be so tiresome? I looked over to Nichole who still had the look of shock on her face.

"Jake…..what…the _f***k _just happened?"

"You still got time for that long story?" I asked.

I told Nichole the whole long story of my time before, during, and after I came to Arendelle. I told her of my years as a drifter through Europe, my time out on sea with Cpt. Hatchet, and how I fought off an entire armada when the Southern Isles came to attack. Of course she already knew most of this, but to hear it from my own perspective; I guess it was like being told a whole new story.

"….So that's pretty much it"

"Wow…..sooooo, you used to live on a pirate ship?" asked Nichole.

"Privateer, and yes"

"And you defeated an entire armada with giant fire tornadoes?"

"Yup"

"And all this time you were a giant fire bird and now you can live forever?"

"Pretty much"

"Well that settles it…my brother is crazy"

"Hehehe, I'm not crazy, I just got a crazy life"

We sat there for a minute to let Nichole digest the crazy story I just told her. Then suddenly, and very softly, she spoke.

"Why? Why did you do it, after all that I did to you, why did you save me?"

"Because you're my sister that's why. And you may be a horrible person, but you are my sister and I will always love you"

"Even after everything I did, I can't believe you forgave me"

"Oh don't get it twisted I never forgave you, and you completely lost all of my trust. I mean that is just…_poof_…gone"

"Seems fair" said Nichole softly.

"_But_, I will eventually forgive you, and someday you will regain my trust. It may take a long time, and I mean a looooong time, longer than this damn chapter, and this s***t is LONG. I mean I'm tired just by _being_ in the damn thing—"

"Okay, I get it…..so Jake…what did you give André back there?"

"A ring, an engagement ring to be exact. It was the one I was supposed to propose to Elsa with, but I guess I can just find extremely rare diamonds and make a new one in a few months"

"Jake, I don't know what to say…I'm sorry"

"Aah, don't worry about it. I was more than happy to save your sorry ass"

"Well my sorry ass sends its thanks"

We both laughed. It felt good finally laugh again. And after all that's happened over these few days and it to now be all over…that made it feel all that sweeter. I looked over to Nichole, but she looked like she still had something to get off her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said back in the castle, about me and dad?"

"*sigh* To be honest, a part of me did, but a bigger part of me felt horrible for saying it"

"I never knew why dad treated me so differently than he did you and mom. I remember every time he got drunk or upset I used to hide in the closet and I could hear him beat on you guys. I remember seeing you and mom always covered in bruises. And one time you tried to fight back and he grabbed you by your hair and he beat you so bad that you broke three ribs. I hated him. And I was mad at mom for making us stay there with him. I also hated myself for never doing thing about. I was so scared that all I could do was just sit there and watch"

A small tear ran down Nichole's cheek and gently wiped it off her face.

"Hey, it's over, that's all in the past now. All we have to do now is look to the future and—HOLY SH***T I LEFT AGNETA IN THE WAGON!"

After we packed up all the stolen items, (and I gave Agneta a wave of apologies) we made our way back to the castle. When we got there I saw Elsa standing with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face; I know immediately that I was about to get an earful.

"JAKE WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY ARE ALL THE PORTIATS MISSING?! WHY IS AGNETA OUT OF BED AT 4 IN THE MORNING?! AND WHY IS SHE BACK IN THE CASTLE?! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!—" I ran up to her and gave her a very passionate kiss. She was caught by surprise at first, but later embraced it. "That's umm….what were we talking about again?" said Elsa, now breathless.

"I was telling you how much I love you. And though we might not have any big fancy-smancy ring to prove it, but we are going to saty together, forever. And no matter how many eternal winters, giant snowmen monsters, or ABC spin-offs that come between us, I will always love you Elsa" I said.

"Jake I know that you love me, and it was shellfish of me to try and push into something that big"

"Elsa you have nothing to be sorry about. I should've showed how much I love you"

"No, I'm sorry"

"No Elsa, I'm—"

"Alright, we get it, you're both sorry and you love each other, now can we _please_ go inside before I freeze to death?!" exclaimed Nichole suddenly.

I opened my arms and welcomed Nichole in for a group hug. Even Agneta managed to squeeze in there. My family was finally beginning to become complete. I shared a strong love with a beautiful ice Queen, I had the cutest little girl in all of Arendelle, and along with the greatest friends I had my sister back in my life. It couldn't get any better than this.

"Seriously guys its freaking cold out here"

Everyone split apart as we all agreed that it was time to head inside.

"Who want's hot chocolate?" I suggested.

There was a collection of _Yay!-s_ and everyone hurried inside to get away from the cold.

The End


	16. Frozen in Fear: Prologue

_**He is the prologue of my first of many holiday specials. Unfortunately I realized that I might not be able to make it by Halloween, so here is the prologue just incase.**_

* * *

_**It's Halloween time in the Kingdom of Arendelle and the royal family a holding a monster of a party, and everyone is invited. And by everyone, I mean**_** EVERYONE. _You're invited to the biggest crossover party in Fan Fiction History. Come watch all your favorite Disney characters, old and new, have a terrifyingly good time in the biggest fright night Arendelle as ever seen! _**

* * *

It was a cool autumn evening in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The sun was finally starting to set and the sunset's warm golden light shined over the peaceful kingdom. The gentle wind blew sending the red and gold leaves gracefully dancing over the happy citizens who were especially festive today for it was _Halloween_ night. It was the first holiday since the opening of the castle gates and later that night there shall be a huge party in the castle and all the fairytale monarchs are invited to attend. In the streets of the village the children were happily running about with their parents all dressed in little _Halloween_ costumes from cute little kitty cats to hairy blood-thirsty werewolves. Everyone was taking place in the festivities. Homes became candy pit-stops filled with dozens of little trick-or-treaters and local stores and shops were turned into terrifying haunted houses. One house in particular was drawing extra attention. It sat on top of the highest hill in the village. It was old and abandoned with bordered up windows, chipping paint, dying plants and trees spread across the dead grey lawn. It was that type of house you would see in all the scary _Halloween_ stories. The one that all the local kids knew to stay away from. But every now and then there would be ones that are both brave and foolish enough to dare and trek up the dark hill and into the old abandoned house.

A small group of two young boys and a little girl were hiding behind an old black tree.

"They call it _The House of the Dead_" whispered one boy as he peered over the side. He had neat blonde hair and was wearing a pirate costume. He wore a torn red and white striped shirt with a wooden toy sword and eyepatch.

"Wait, who's _they_?" asked a boy behind him. He had dark hair and was dressed in a Norse god costume. He had a plastic helmet on his head with little wings on the side and a toy hammer.

"You know…_they_" said the blonde haired pirate boy.

"But _who_?" asked the dark Thor haired boy.

"Dude you know how it goes…spooky haunted house, old story, some kids try and dare each other to see which one would go in?"

"Oh yeah…anyway, so which one of us is going in there?" asked the Thor boy.

"Well it's definitely not me!"

"I'm sure as heck am not going in there!"

"We could send your sister?" suggested the blonde one.

The two boys looked over to the little girl who was busy playing with butterflies. She had dark hair like her brother's and she was dressed in a princess costume that looked uncannily similar to Elsa's ice dress.

"I can't send her up there, if she gets possessed by a ghost or something my mom is going to kill me"

"Then we can just go and I'll tell _Samantha _what such a big wuss you were"

"Come on, you know how much I like her!"

"Then get your big butt up there!"

The dark haired boy took a deep breath and tightened the helmet on his head as an extra reassurance of bravery and made his way up the hill. The boy walked slowly and cautiously as if expecting a ghoul to jump out of the earth any minute. He looked back and saw his friend gesturing him to keep going. The boy took another shaky breath and gripped the handle of his toy hammer tight with both hands. He could hear the crunch of his feet stepping over the dead grass. He heard the howling of the wind and he couldn't help but notice how much it sounded like a wolf howling in the moon. He looked down at his feet, too afraid to look directly at the house. He could see the old cracked rock as he walked up the stone pathway leading to the front steps. There was a loud noise and the boy almost jumped out of his shoes. He held his breath as he say something move in the dark bushes beside him.

"H-H-Hello?" whispered the boy, so afraid that he could barely speak.

The bush shook again and a skinny black cat jumped from out of the bushes. The boy let out a high-pitched shriek and fell back on his butt. He turned back saw his friend rolling across the ground laughing. The boy got to his feet and continued up the stairs. His knees buckled and with each step was a loud creak of the old wooden steps. He finally made it to the front door. The wood was moldy and rotten and it had a musky smell like that of death. A cool gust of wind blew through the boy's face as if the house was breathing. The boy's shaking hand reached for the door knob. His mind told him to just drop it and run away but something kept forcing him to reach for it. Another gust of wind blew through the house. It sounded as if the house was whispering to him; beckoning him to come in. The boy looked back to his friend and little sister who were waving at him with smile on their faces. He knew that they were only smiling because _they_ didn't have to go in the creepy (and probably ghost infested) house. The boy opened the door with a loud creak and stepped inside. Each footstep echoed through the empty halls. The main hall was quiet and dark. The only light was the golden light of the sunset coming in through the broken windows. The wind howled like a wolf through walls. Old dust covered furniture were spread out across the floor. In the middle of the room was an old black grand piano that was covered in a thick blanket of dust and cobwebs. The boy walked towards the middle of the floor. The suddenly without warning the door slammed behind him. The sound of the door echoed loudly in the house, making the boy jump. Then the piano keys played on their own making a loud rift. The keys turned from a high-pitched screechy tune to a low menacing pitch that echoed through the house like a devilish laughter. The boy's heart started beating fast and hard and his breathing became rapid. The boy ran to the door and tried desperately to pull it open, but it was as if someone on the other side was holding it back. The old dusty furniture started shaking violently and pounding on the wood floor. The piano keys started playing by themselves once more and this time they played a fast paced song that sounded evil and maniacal. It rung through the boy's ears no matter how much he covered them. The song was so loud that it completely silenced the boy's screams. Then suddenly everything went still and silent. The music stopped and the furniture fell to the floor. The boy stood still, clutching his chest tightly. Then the soft creaking sound of an opening door sounded in the distance. The boy looked towards the source of the sound, very reluctant to see what it was. The boy looked up and saw a door slowly opening to a dark room. A cold gust of wind blew through the door; the musty smell of death filling his nose. A little red ball came bouncing out the dark room and slowly rolled to his feet. Something warm trickled down the boy's leg as the ball stopped dead at his feet. The boy stepped back and fell on his butt. He had tripped on something; the boy looked for what tripped him up and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Lying at his feet was a skull, a _human_ skull. It was gray and dusty and its eyes were dark and hollow. Then the skull started twitching and its mouth started to open.

"E'llo gov'na!" said the skull in a scratchy shriek voice.

The boy screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped to his feet. The boy ran out the front door; the skull's shrieking laughter echoing after him like a shadow. They boy ran right past his friend and little sister who soon followed after him. The skull's shrieking laughter started to change into a more mildly deep, humor filled laughter. The voice belonged to no other than Arendelle's own notoriously famous cockney drunkard. Sirius jumped from atop the moldy covered wood beams going across the ceiling and onto the floor of the main hall. In his hands were paddles with very thin string attached to them that connected to the skull and the furniture.

"AAAHAHAHA! Oh you should've seen it mate, it was absolutely brilliant!" laughed Sirius loudly. Sirius wiped tears from his eyes and walked over to the old dust covered piano.

"Man we sure got him huh?" said a disembodied voice. The scene around the piano suddenly moved as if it was alive and Jake's head appeared out of thin air. He seemed to be wearing some sort of camouflage suit that match the surrounding of the rotten wooden walls around him. "Did you hear him scream? I can't believe we made him piss his pants!"

Sirius picked up the skull and started spinning it on his index finger like a ball, "When you started playing that song I could of _swore_ he was going pass out!"

Jake pulled out a little note pad and a small pencil from his back pocket.

"Well that takes care of those kids Elsa wanted me to get rid of" said Jake as he used his pencil to cross the task off the list. "Apparently those two have been loitering and vandalizing all over the village. Elsa wanted me to 'sit down and have a talk', but then I though naaaaah, lets scare the crap out of some kids!"

"And what a brilliant idea it was" said Sirius as he continued to spin the skull.

Jake continued to cross things off his little list while he muttered to himself.

"Alright that cares of those kids, I finished overseeing the pumpkin festival, and sent the invitations. All that's left is trick-or-treating with baby girl and then finally party time!"

"Man I can't 'till the party mate! It's going to be cracking!"

"Oh yeah…about that…..you're kind of not invited. Elsa thinks you're a bad influence and doesn't think we should hang out anymore"

"What? Why not?!"

"Probably has something to do with you bringing an _Opium Poppy_ to a dignitary ball?" said Jake.

"I thought it was a center piece! You have to admit it made a pretty good houseplant"

"Yeah but Elsa is still kind of peeved about that night when you got her drunk"

"How was that _my_ fault? You edged her on as much as I did!"

"I only bought her one drink, you were the one who instigated that stupid drinking game. I got married to a damn goat! I'm _still_ working on the divorce papers" said Jake exasperated. "Listen, if it was up to me you'll be there, and I did try to convince Elsa but she used the old _I'm the Queen and my word is final_ speech and my hands are tied. Sorry bud"

"Well I guess I'll just hang out with Alice and Coop. I'm sure that old Aussie won't mind going out for a drinks with an old Brit like me" said Sirius a little disappointed.

"Actually they're coming. We're going to have a lot of important people coming and Elsa wants them to be on duty" said Jake reluctantly.

Sirius let out a disappointed moan, "Then I guess I'll just hang out with Gwen—"

"Actually she's coming too. Elsa invited her; she seems to like her a lot"

"Aww, come on!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I'm really sorry man—hey I'm sure you'll have a good time by yourself. And who knows, maybe you might even meet a special little lady?"

"I doubt…can I at least hang out at the castle before the guest arrive?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"I guess. But if you run into Elsa just try and not to be…yourself"

"Thanks for the advice" said Sirius a little annoyed.

Jake got up from the piano chair and together him and Sirius walked out of the house and outside. The sun had set a little lower and the sky was just starting to turn dark blue with a light mix of gold. The air was cool and the wind blew making the orange and red leaves rustle in the trees. Jake and Sirius continued to walk down the concrete path and down to the house gates; Sirius continued to spin the skull on his fingers. Dozens of crows sat on top of the naked braches of the black trees. Staring down at them with piercing black eyes.

"Hey where did you get this thing anyway? It looks so real" said Sirius as he stopped spinning and took the skull in both hands.

"Oh I know a guy, tied to sweet talk my sister, he won't be doing that again I can tell you that much"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait, this is _fake_ right?"

Jake stopped a little bit ahead of Sirius. He turned back to face him with a look of slight amusement. His eyes gave him the look of a madman.

"Don't worry about it" said Jake casually, as if talking about afternoon plans rather the origin of human remains.

Jake turned and continued to walk down the path leaving Sirius standing there alone still holding the skull. Sirius started into the empty hollow eyes and a gut wrenching feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. _Was it a real skull?_ Sirius wondered. No, it couldn't be. Jake was crazy sometimes, but he wasn't _that_ crazy.

Sirius looked down at the skull. "There's no way you're real" said Sirius.

"Say that to the bloke that killed me" said the skull. His voice was high-pitched and shriek like, like the way Sirius had imitated back in the house.

"Holy sh***t!"

Sirius dropped the skull on the ground and ran while shouting _It's real, that bugger is crazy!_ The skull twists and turned on its owned so it sat face up.

"Happy Halloween! AAAHAHAHAHHA!"

The skulls high-pitched laughter echoed like a ringing bell, the flock of crows flew off and started cawing and flying in circles.

(The skull continues to laugh as the camera zooms out and the screen fades to black)


End file.
